


Любовь напрокат

by Darkness_Inside, pandorika



Category: Music RPF, Песни на ТНТ | Pesni (TV 2018– …) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brothels, Drama, Love Triangles, M/M, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_Inside/pseuds/Darkness_Inside, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorika/pseuds/pandorika
Summary: Эрик устало вздохнул, увидев «гостя» — блондин, чуть выше него. Манерный, немного неуверенный в себе. Ничего интересного, даром, что не похож на обычный контингент. Такие или не отличаются фантазией и, неловко краснея, сбегают через пятнадцать минут, на ходу застегивая штаны, или же наоборот, приходят, чтобы воплотить свои самые странные и извращенные фантазии, на которые никогда не решатся с обычными партнерами. Две крайности. Третьего не дано.>whorehouse!au не ради nc, а ради драмы.





	1. (не)типичный день феи-крестной

— Девочки, есть кто свободный? — занавеска из безвкусных цветных бусин с характерным звуком раздвинулась и меж разнокалиберных шариков показалась рыжая курчавая шевелюра. — Эрик, малыш, хватит скучать, поднимайся давай.

Эрик, до этого лежавший на отвратительном бордовом диване, лениво потянулся и сел, подвернув под себя ноги. В комнате он был один, без каких-либо мифических девочек. Диму и Артурчика увезли еще вчера вечером на какую-то закрытую тусовку, Сонька взяла больничный, а Алина как всегда опаздывала. Эрик бы и сам поспал дома еще несколько часов, тем более, что в такую рань клиенты редко захаживали в их обитель разврата, но Влад требовал появляться на рабочем месте хотя бы к обеду, хорошо, хоть не ругал за сон в комнате ожидания.

Влад вошел внутрь, жестом поманив за собой еще кого-то. Вероятно, будущего клиента Эрика — выбирать не приходилось ни одной стороне. Не сегодня. Эрик устало вздохнул, увидев «гостя» — блондин, чуть выше него. Манерный, немного неуверенный в себе. Ничего интересного, даром, что не похож на обычный контингент. Такие или не отличаются фантазией и, неловко краснея, сбегают через пятнадцать минут, на ходу застегивая штаны, или же наоборот, приходят, чтобы воплотить свои самые странные и извращенные фантазии, на которые никогда не решатся с обычными партнерами. Две крайности. Третьего не дано.

Блондин скорее походил на первую категорию — слишком воровато озирался, словно уже начал искать пути отхода. Такого можно и одним кокетливым взглядом вывести из равновесия, не говоря уже о чем-то более откровенном.

— Эричка, котик, это Макс, — Эрик приподнял брови, безмолвно спрашивая, нахуя ему эта информация, — он у нас новенький. Вообще новенький, — подчеркнул Влад.

Шутов вскинул брови еще сильнее: в их профессию редко приходили в возрасте Макса. Сколько ему было? На вид, он казался на пару лет старше Эрика, а тот уже по праву считался опытным представителем древнейшего ремесла.

— Покажи ему все, объясни, — Влад вздохнул, ведь и сам понимал, что задача не из легких, да и не факт, что выгорит. — Все равно прохлаждаешься без дела.

Эрик закатил глаза. Будто его вина, что клиентов не было. Были бы клиенты, он бы трудился, не разгибая спины, а так… Оставалось лишь отлеживать бока.

— Макс, располагайся, чувствуй себя как дома. Сегодня-завтра без клиентов, просто посмотри, привыкни. Считай это стажировкой.

Влад упорхнул, оставив в глазах лишь рябь своей истинно сутенерской шубкой и напряженное молчание.

Новенький осторожно сел на самый край дивана, скрылся от Эрика за светлыми прядями, свисающими на лоб.

— Макс, значит? — Шутов наконец подал голос, подползая ближе к своему «стажеру». — Как ты понял, я Эрик.

Протягивать руку было неудобно из их положения, да и не в правилах Эрика были всякие странные рукопожатия. Другое дело приобнять, повиснуть на плече, обтереться, оставляя на человеке аромат своего парфюма.

— Зачем ты здесь, Макс? — спросил он почти в самое ухо, отчего парень слегка дернулся, напрягся еще сильнее, но не скинул рук Эрика со своих плеч.

— Деньги нужны, — выдохнул он, кусая губы. — Много денег.

— И ты решил, что самый легкий способ их заработать, это продавать себя?

Эрику хотелось дать подзатыльник этому идиоту, который отчего-то начал вызывать симпатию, хотя пока не сделал для этого абсолютно ничего.

— Я знаю, что не легкий, но Влад выплатил мои долги. Теперь я должен только ему. Как-нибудь рассчитаюсь.

— Глупый ты, Макс, — Эрик положил подбородок на плечо нового знакомого, продолжая приобнимать его со спины. — Очень глупый.

— Я знаю.

— Пока ты научишься зарабатывать нормальные деньги, ты станешь совсем непрезентабельным. Придется до пенсии на Влада пахать.

— А ты почему здесь? — Макс слегка повернулся, вынуждая Эрика отодвинуться, и впервые посмотрел ему в глаза. — Ради чего?

— Мне просто в кайф, — пожал плечами парнишка, вновь разваливаясь на диване. — Коплю себе на безбедную старость. Вряд ли я, конечно, до нее доживу.

Пессимистичные перспективы на будущее заставили обоих замолчать. По правде говоря, Эрика не особо волновала его старость, потому как он отчетливо понимал — у таких как он в этой стране не бывает счастливой старости с семьей, детьми и внуками. Тем более, с его очень специфичной профессией. Так что, чем умирать в одиночестве от старости, лучше умереть молодым и красивым, прожив полную удовольствий безбедную жизнь.

Наверняка, Макс тоже думал о будущем, но в менее радужных тонах — и без того мрачный, он насупился еще больше, поник и будто даже сжался в комок.

— Эрик, а что мне делать, как вообще?..

Вопрос явно заинтересовал Шутова. Он снова сел, внимательно посмотрел на Макса, задумался, покачал головой. В принципе, из него могло получиться нечто более-менее востребованное, но это требовало времени и некоторых усилий. К счастью, и то и другое Эрик мог предоставить — и не надо говорить, что он решил помочь конкуренту. Блондинистую печальку, как он про себя окрестил нового товарища, Эрик конкурентом не считал.

— Тебя надо привести в порядок. Пиздуй в душ на втором этаже, — распорядился он, — а я пока поищу подходящую одежду.

— А…

— А комбинезоны свои можешь сжечь. Хуже них только мешки из-под картошки, и то не факт.

Максим понуро поплелся искать ванную комнату, а Эрик прошмыгнул в гардеробную. За десяток лет работы заведения тут накопилось немало одежды всех цветов и размеров. Многие приносили с собой интересные костюмы, которые могли заинтересовать даже самых искушенных клиентов, выходные наряды, если внезапно приходилось предоставлять услуги эскорта, просто сменную одежду, если один комплект пришел в негодность в порыве страсти или из-за пролитого по неосторожности какао. Со временем вещи копились, превращаясь в целый склад общего пользования, но главное, всех всё устраивало.

Эрик нашел темную футболку и пару черных скинни — не слишком радикальный наряд (с него бы сталось предложить Максу платье), но в то же время достаточно сексуальный. Хотелось надеяться, что под комбинезоном не спрятаны короткие кривые ноги, иначе и на выборе феи-крестной, и на карьере новичка можно было смело поставить крест. Уцепившись за мысль, что он теперь фея-крестная и смакуя возможный наряд для себя любимого, он так же неспешно отправился творить чудеса.

— Ты все так быстро делаешь, да, Мась? — не обнаружив своего подопечного в ванной, Эрик заглянул в соседнюю комнату, где на кровати сидел Макс в розовом пушистом халате Артура.

— А чего возиться? — возмутился тот. — Намылился, смыл и готово.

— А как же удовольствие, мм? Когда теплая вода струится по твоему телу, оглаживает и ласкает его… На, — поймав на себе непонимающий взгляд, Эрик бросил в Макса одеждой, а сам плюхнулся в кресло. — Одевайся, красавица.

Макс неуверенно взял в руки одежду, бросил на Эрика обеспокоенный взгляд, но с места не сдвинулся.

— Макс, блять, если ты сейчас скажешь, что тебе стыдно раздеться передо мной, я лично попрошу Влада продать тебя на органы. Ты же понимаешь, что мне похуй, что у тебя под одеждой? Ты и перед клиентом будешь в недотрогу играть?

Эрик соврал. Ему было очень даже интересно посмотреть на Макса без одежды, но чисто с перспективы человека, который должен подобрать ему гардероб и научить пользоваться своим телом. В глубине души он боялся, что у парня какой-то тайный изъян, который ничем не скроешь, но, к счастью, ничего подобного он не обнаружил, хотя смотрел во все глаза.

— Дырку протрешь сейчас, — пробурчал Макс, с трудом натянув штаны на стройные ноги.

— Вау. Ахуенно, — заключил Эрик. — Я не прогадал. С такими ногами можно даже не раздеваясь заставить клиента кончить раз пять.

Макс бросил на него недобрый взгляд, который не остался незамеченным.

— Что? Разве ты не за этим сюда пришел? — фыркнул Эрик. — И собери волосы в хвост, не надо прятать лицо.

— А ты? — Макс указал на живущие своей жизнью кучеряшки на голове Эрика. — У тебя тоже лица не видно.

— Мое лицо видели все, кому надо. Могу себе позволить, — в голосе скользнули стервозные нотки. — Повесь халат, где взял, а то Артурчик разноется, и пойдем вниз. Вдруг кто-то придет.

Они вместе спустились вниз, где Эрик моментально принял горизонтальное положение, занимая ногами в драных джинсах почти все свободное пространство на диване, а Макс принялся рассматривать комнату, будто в музее. Будто правда было на что посмотреть. На стене позади дивана откровенные постеры. Напротив — древний телек с единственным музыкальным каналом. Единственным, потому что пульт от него проебали еще лет пять назад, а всем было слишком похуй, чтобы купить новый. Пара кресел такого же грязно-бордового цвета, как и диван. Захламленный стол. Тяжелые занавески на единственном окне. Люстра с бордовым абажуром. Непонятный куст в углу — неизвестно, живой или искусственный, но регулярно поливаемый Соней остатками любой жидкости, которая оказывалась в ее чашке. Полка с разным хламом, диковинными статуэтками, в большинстве своем, эротического характера — подарки, которые стыдно тащить домой, иначе их может увидеть бабушка или досужая соседка.

— Эрик, а эта занавеска, — протянул Макс, останавливаясь перед входом в комнату и пытаясь сформулировать вопрос.

— Нравится? — хитро спросил Шутов. — Алина недели две ее делала, правда, заебала всех в процессе, но круто же?

Пару лет назад девушка притащила огромную коробку с анальными шариками, потому что «была распродажа, я не могла пройти мимо, вдруг пригодится», но, когда через пару месяцев коробка так и осталась не распакованной, она вооружилась кусачками и клеевым пистолетом, высыпала все добро на пол и занялась делом, постоянно доставая всех и заставляя находящихся в радиусе десяти метров помочь ей, потому что у нее слиплись пальцы или она не туда прилепила шарик и теперь вся композиция коту под хвост, если не переделать. Но результат стоил потраченных усилий — занавеска получилась красивой, функциональной и как ничто другое, соответствовала месту, где находилась. Где все они находились.

— Оригинально, — согласился Макс, подцепляя пальцем одну из цепочек шариков. — Они хоть новые?

Эрик неопределенно повел плечами — если бы он следил, кто что пихает себе в зад, у него бы не осталось времени на себя любимого.

Макс брезгливо обтер палец о футболку. Наивный. Не факт, что она была чище шариков, которые, предположительно, использовали по назначению.

— Мась, хватит бродить, все равно работать тебе сегодня не дадут, — после того, как новичок в третий раз обошел комнату, Эрик не выдержал. — Расслабься. Посиди. Покури. И вообще, проще относись ко всему этому, — он махнул рукой. — Не все так плохо, как тебе кажется.

Макс, похоже, так не считал. Уселся в кресло, достал сигарету. Спрятался за облаком дыма, отгородился от Эрика, будто тому не было плевать. Он вообще задремал, дергая ногой в такт приглушенной музыке из телевизора.

Разбудил Эрика знакомый голос, который доносился из коридора. Захотелось словно щенку, соскочить с места, выбежать навстречу виляя хвостом, но он по своей натуре был больше котом, поэтому упрямо остался лежать на месте, даже не открывая глаз. Только улыбнулся хитро, предвкушая долгожданную встречу.

Перезвон шариков. Несколько шагов и руки коснулись плеч.

— А кто тут у нас сонный котик? — игриво, будто на свидание пришел, а не перепихнуться в перерыве на обед.

— Сережа, — Эрик распахнул глаза, улыбаясь вполне искренне — что бы он ни думал, в глубине души рад был этой встрече.

Сергей плюхнулся на диван, а Эрик едва успел поджать ноги, чтобы опять распрямить их, уже поверх колен мужчины.

— Давно тебя не было, Сережа, совсем про меня забыл, — беззлобно упрекнул он.

— Дела, котенок, — вздохнул он. — Вот мимо пробегал, решил на пять минут заскочить.

— Пять минут? А почему тогда не две? Возраст, да?

— Не придирайся к словам. Лучше иди сюда.

— Пойдем наверх? — приподнялся Эрик, опуская ноги на пол.

— Давай прям здесь, а то затянется, точно опоздаю, через пятнадцать минут встреча.

— Ну здесь так здесь, — бросив взгляд на застывшего в кресле Макса, который смотрел во все глаза и, кажется, даже забыл, как дышать, Эрик подмигнул ему и оседлал ноги Сережи. Судя по всему, его подопечный пройдет полноценную стажировку и получит мастер-класс от профессионала, главное, не забыть попросить Алину напечатать ему сертификат с забавным текстом.

Пока Эрик обдумывал идею, руки Сергея пробрались под майку, оглаживая впалые бока, а губы мазнули по шее, вызывая мурашки, как в самый первый раз. Парень в долгу не оставался, активно двигал бедрами, уже чувствуя, что клиент крайне заинтересован в происходящем. Будто у кого-то были сомнения. Припал к шее, чтобы пройти весь путь сверху донизу, но был бесцеремонно согнан на пол.

Ковер, как же его не хватало. Если бы Димасик не пролил на него свой блядский пивасик, теперь Эрику не пришлось бы стоять голыми коленками на твердом старом паркете и натирать их до синяков и кровоподтеков.

Сережа откинул голову назад, томно прикрывая глаза, а Эрик дернул замочек молнии, извлекая из плена джинсов себе игрушку на ближайшие несколько минут. Нет, он конечно мог растянуть удовольствие, но и сократить его не составляло труда — сказано: закончить за пять минут, значит Эрик не потратит ни минуты больше. Стоит лишь повести пару раз языком по особо чувствительному месту, поднапрячь пухлые губы, заглотить поглубже, чтобы потом выпустить из теплого плена, с громким причмокиванием, и все, можно подставлять язык и развратно хлопать ресницами, поглядывая на своего постоянного и горячо любимого клиента.

— А это у вас кто? — спросил Сережа, пока Эрик облизывался и вытирал с пола белесые капли, проскочившие мимо рта.

— Это новенький, мой стажер, — хихикнул парень. — Макс.

Макс не шевелился. Кажется, в нем что-то сломалось.

— Не заметил сразу, а то мог бы предложить попрактиковать на мне, — хмыкнул Сергей.

Максим вспыхнул, поднялся и демонстративно вышел из комнаты, продефилировав перед носом Сережи в своих этих блядских штанах. В этот миг у Эрика впервые мелькнула мысль, что, возможно, он ошибся, когда решил, что Макс ему не конкурент. Очень сильно ошибся.

— С характером, — заметил Сергей, задумчиво уставившись на покачивающуюся занавеску на двери.

— Он пока не работает, — обтерев рот рукавом, Эрик поднялся с пола. Настроение испарилось, будто убежав вслед за Максом. Такой же предатель, как и любимый Сережа.

— Даже если попросить?

— Сережа, у тебя встреча через семь минут, плати и беги, а то потом будет нечем, — он бесцеремонно дернул мужчину за руку, заставляя подняться, протянул ладонь, чтобы забрать хрустящие купюры и подставил щеку, тыкая в нее пальцем. — Поцелуй меня в щечку.

Прикрыл глаза, на секунду веря, что все по-настоящему. Что он Сереже нужен. Что он счастлив. Что они оба счастливы.

Сергей послушно чмокнул подставленную щеку и умчался по своим делам, даже не соизволив оглянуться. Да, он приходил сюда только к Эрику, но это еще не значило, что он питал к парню какие-то чувства. Наверняка, просто нравилось качество работы. Ничего личного.

Макс вернулся спустя некоторое время, когда Эрик вновь занял излюбленную позу на диване, бессмысленно пялясь в пожелтевший от сигаретного дыма потолок.

— У вас всегда так? — хрипло, будто только очнулся от глубокого сна.

— Как «так»? –Эрик повернулся на бок, подперев согнутой в локте рукой голову.

— Прямо здесь, при посторонних…

Эрик мог бы успокоить Максима, что против его воли никто ничего с ним делать не будет, клиент, может быть, и всегда прав, но не в их заведении — Влад своих подопечных холил и лелеял и никому не позволял их обижать и, упаси Боже, принуждать, — но вовремя осознал, что это не будет ему на руку. По крайней мере, некоторую часть правды лучше приберечь для себя.

— Так только Сережа может, для него Влад не авторитет, — наигранно вздохнул он. — А другие никогда не сделают с тобой то, что тебе не будет нравиться. Ты всегда можешь отказаться, если предложение выбивается за рамки твоих услуг, за это тебя никто винить не будет. А с Сережей лучше не конфликтовать. Повезло вам, что он только ко мне ходит.

Еще один наигранный вздох и готово — лицо Макса искривилось в гримасе брезгливости и ужаса, а Эрик откинулся на спину, довольный успехами. Теперь новенький точно не согласится обслужить Сергея, а заставлять его, конечно, никто и не будет. Еще бы и Сереже нашептать, что Макс с изъяном, и можно дальше единолично владеть если не сердцем, то членом Трущева.


	2. пирожки с капустой

Было определенное, еще новое и неизведанное для Эрика удовольствие, работать под наблюдением стажера. Макс отводил взгляд, когда очередной посетитель — а их, как назло, за день было аж трое — заглядывал в комнату, нервно прикуривал сигарету и, наверняка, просил высшие силы, чтобы те сжалились и Эрик обслуживал клиента не при нем. Хотя тот и не собирался устраивать очередное минет-шоу для неискушенного зрителя и сразу уводил гостя наверх.

К вечеру подтянулись и другие ребята. Артур и Дима встретили Макса без особого энтузиазма — уж слишком заебались на работе. Во всех смыслах. Кивнули новичку, пожали плечами и Артурчик убежал в душ, а Дима упал лицом вниз на диван, сталкивая Эрика на пол. Пришлось переместиться в кресло. Алина, в отличии от парней, Максом заинтересовалась, внимательно рассмотрела его сверху донизу, отчего тот еще больше сжался, растворяясь в бордовой обивке кресла. Попыталась завести разговор, но, не добившись внятного общения, забралась на диван поверх ног Димы и скрыла лицо за экраном дорогого смартфона.

Через минут двадцать, громко чихая и кашляя, в комнату ворвалась Соня.

— Что за новенький? — просипела она, хищно озираясь.

— Алина, блять, нахуя ты ей написала, сейчас все с температурой сляжем! — Эрик вытащил из кармана джинсов черную бандану и повязал ее себе на нижнюю часть лица, наподобие маски.

— Откуда я знала, что она прибежит, — Алина, в свою очередь, натянула на нос футболку, стараясь не дышать одним воздухом с простуженной Соней.

— Макс, не подпускай ее близко, — распорядился Эрик. — Влад! — крикнул куда-то в сторону.

— Да уйду я, уйду, посмотрю только, — обиделась Соня. — Макс значит? Встань, покрутись, — скорее приказала, чем попросила она.

— Сделай как она говорит, Мась, — взмолился Эрик — уж очень он не любил болеть.

Максим скорчил недовольную гримасу, но встал и, подбоченившись, медленно покрутился на месте.

Кто-то присвистнул со стороны дивана. Сказать, кто именно, было сложно — и Алина, и Дима смотрели на Макса во все глаза.

— Ну всё, пиздец, пойду лечиться, — надулась Соня, — а то эта блондинка всех моих клиентов к себе перетянет. Даже поболеть не дают по-человечески.

— Сонечка, солнышко, — в комнату с шумом ворвался Влад, — какого хуя ты здесь делаешь? Быстро-быстро отсюда, — он подтолкнул ее к выходу, ни на шаг ни отступая назад и не отвлекаясь от процесса — знал ведь, что стоит отвернуться, как девчонка просочится у него под рукой и начнет обниматься со всеми присутствующими, потому что не видела их целых два дня и «пиздец как соскучилась».

А потом все слягут с температурой и больным горлом. И никакое «народное средство», которое любили подсказывать слишком хитровыебанные клиенты, многозначительно двигая бровями, не поможет. Сами бы таким лечились, коли умные.

Проводив Соню до двери и убедившись, что она совершенно точно ушла, Влад вернулся с каким-то баллончиком в руках и обильно обрызгал всю комнату, вызывая недовольные возгласы.

— Для дезинфекции! — провозгласил он и остановился возле все еще стоящего Макса, тоже окинул его оценивающим взглядом и, кажется, выдохнул с облегчением.

Эрик самодовольно улыбнулся, принимая заслуги за изменение внешнего вида новичка на свой счет. Не зря старался. Нет, конечно, и Максим не подвел, вернее, его фигура, но кто, если не Шутов, подчеркнул все его достоинства?

— Некогда мне с вами сидеть, — после небольшой паузы спохватился Влад — будто ему предлагали задержать подольше, еще раз по-хозяйски осмотрел комнату и собирался было уйти, но зацепился взглядом за лежащего Диму. — А этот чего здесь? Хахаля своего ждет?

— Кого же еще, — Алина закатила глаза. — Мне бы такого, ноги моей бы здесь не было.

— Не пизди, — пробормотал Дима, не отрывая лица от подушки, — новые шмотки захотела бы и прибежала.

— Бе-бе-бе, — передразнила его Чусь, видимо, не найдя другого аргумента против.

Влад, внимательно слушавший их перебранку, вздохнул. Не в первый раз он видел такое, хорошо, хоть теперь до драк не доходило, как в первое время.

— А второй где? — не найдя в комнате Артура, спросил он. — Опять в душе? Вот беда, а не мальчик, всё никак он не привыкнет, — Влад повернулся к Максу, решив то ли поделиться проблемой, то ли похвастаться серьезным подходом к делу. — Уже год почти с нами, а всё брезгует, моется по сто раз на дню, дезинфицируется. А у меня вся клиентура проверенная, я кому попало своих не даю. Не хватало еще заразу подхватить.

Видимо в подтверждение своих слов, он еще раз пшикнул из баллончика прямо перед лицом Максима и умчался по своим делам, оставляя в комнате терпкий запах — нечто среднее, между дихлофосом и лекарствами.

Макс чихнул. Сел в кресло, вновь достал сигарету.

— Мась, ты умрешь от рака легких раньше, чем отработаешь свой долг, — заметил Эрик.

— А тебе не похуй?

Эрик поджал губы. По правде говоря, судьба и здоровье Максима его волновать не должны были, но отчего-то волновали. Если бы новичка поручили кому-нибудь другому, он бы и бровью не повел, пусть хоть все горит синим пламенем, а так… Вопреки своему похуистичному образу, Шутов был человеком ответственным и, сам того не желая, смотрел на Максима как на большого ребенка, у которого кроме него никого и не было, а значит отвернись от него Эрик, тот потеряется в начале незнакомого пути. Пропадет.

— Если сдохнешь, Влад заставит нас отрабатывать твой долг.

Максим застыл с поднесенной к кончику сигареты зажигалкой. Внимательно посмотрел на Эрика, вероятно, надеясь убедиться, что тот шутит, потом окинул взглядом безучастных ребят и все-таки щелкнул кнопкой, освещая лицо желтым пламенем.

— Спасибо, блять, — хмыкнула Алина. — Заботливый какой.

— Какой есть, — Макс скрылся в облаке дыма, давая понять, что даже если другим не похуй на него, ему на всех — да.

Напряженное молчание, повисшее в комнате, нарушили быстрые шаги и грохот, сопровождаемые недовольным ворчанием. Занавеска на двери покачнулась, открывая вид на два больших бумажных пакета и торчащую между ними голову.

— Кто у вас в проходе коробки накидал?

— В заднем?

— Очень смешно, Эрик, я чуть не убился.

— Тош, не бузи, — Дима сел на диване, озарив своей улыбкой комнату.

— Антон! Что принес? — Алина отбросила смартфон в сторону.

— Пирожки с капустой, с мясом, с яблоками, — опуская пакеты на стол, перечислил новоприбывший. — Налетай, пока горячие.

Эрику и Алине дважды повторять не пришлось, в пару мгновений они очутились у стола, заглядывая по очереди в каждый из пакетов и набивая рты ароматной выпечкой.

— Макс, угощайся, а то эти всё сожрут и не моргнут, — Дима кивнул Максу в сторону пирожков и сразу же отвлекся на подошедшего к нему Антона, который смачно поцеловал подставленные губы и сел рядом на диван.

— Новый? — спросил он, окидывая взглядом Максима.

— Ага, — кивнул тот. — Новее не бывает. Дома пирожки хоть остались? Поехали тогда, чего расселся.

— Как скажете, ваше благородие, — вздохнул Антон.

— Хуеродие, — с набитым ртом передразнила его Алина, — валите уже, а то глядя на ваши сюси-пуси блевать хочется.

— Ты просто завидуешь, — Антон усмехнулся, показушно притягивая к себе кокетливо хлопающего глазами Диму.

— Ну, а хули не завидовать? Скоро позеленею и буду принцессу-лягушку косплеить, может, Влад за экзотику пару косарей накинет.

— Петлю он только на тебя накинет, — пробормотал Эрик, откусывая очередной пирожок и бросая его обратно в пакет. — Фу, этот с капустой.

— Я всё слышу, — в комнату опять впорхнул Влад, хлопнул Алину по руке, заставляя бросить пирожок, повернулся к Антону, подбоченившись: — Свет очей моих, я всё понимаю, но хватит портить внешний вид товара, посмотри, как они разжирели на твоей выпечке!

— Кто разжирел? — возмутилась Алина и потянулась за брошенной половинкой своего пирожка. Или за новым.

— Вы! Посмотри, какие бока наела! — он ущипнул девушку за талию, отчего та громко взвизгнула. — И этот скоро пузо отрастит, — Влад махнул рукой в сторону Димы. — Артур целых три килограмма набрал за неделю!

— Вот и я говорю, хватит жрать, — подал голос активно двигающий челюстью Эрик, чем удостоился долгого внимательного взгляда Влада. — Что? Мне можно жрать, я худой.

Влад махнул рукой. Спорить с Эриком смысла не было, тем более, что он, в какой-то мере, был прав — на нем ни коим образом не отражалась вся та выпечка, которую стабильно, несколько раз в неделю таскал им парень Димы.

— Антон! Еще раз придешь с едой, отправлю Димочку на месяц на курсы повышения квалификации.

— Куда?

— На какие еще курсы? Зачем мне повышение квалификации, я и так всё могу.

— Может, могу подтвердить, — согласился Антон.

Влад вздохнул. Подтвердить сей факт могла добрая половина города, но надо же было чем-то пригрозить повару-вредителю?

— Так, Алина сегодня в ночь остается, — Влад принял деловое выражение лица и достал откуда-то из-за пазухи смятый блокнотик, — и Артур… Проверьте, он там живой вообще или опять пытается вены резать тупым лезвием. Дима едет домой, раз карета подана. Эричка сегодня молодец, работал за троих, может ехать домой. Максимка тоже домой. Или можешь остаться с Алиной, но оно тебе надо?

Макс, похоже, вспомнил дневное шоу, махнул головой, мол, нет, я лучше домой. Прихватил пару пирожков из пакета и направился к выходу. Будто держали его в клетке и вот она, долгожданная свобода. Сказали «можно» и ни секундой дольше. Ни мгновеньем.

Пять пар глаз проводили его до раскачивающихся на дверном проеме шариков. Осуждать его никто не собирался — все они там были, в самом начале пути. Когда ты чужой, когда обстановка давит, когда неловко всё — начиная с нового коллектива, в силу профессии лишенного всякого стыда, и заканчивая самой сутью работы. Неловко, некомфортно, страшно. Даже если пришел сюда по своей воле, а не так, как Максим, даже если сам решил, что продавать свою любовь — в кайф. Даже если сам бы платил за всё то, что собираешься делать.

Эрик не сомневался — каждый из присутствующих помнил свой первый день — за исключением Антона, который здесь никогда не работал. Даже Влад ведь когда-то начинал с самых низов. Шутов начало своего пути тоже не забывал, хоть и отчаянно хотелось. В основном, из-за того, что выбора он был лишен, что на трезвую голову, что с мужчиной, у которого вдруг не встал.

В клубе было легко. Он всегда был в меру пьян, всегда был готов упасть на колени перед незнакомцем, подставить зад, если тот засунет хрустящие купюры в призывно расстегнутый карман. Это было весело. Это было прибыльно. А потом в кармане оказалась визитка Влада и предложение — перейти на новый уровень, задуматься о будущем, о своем здоровье, о стабильности.

Эрик задумался. Пришел даже по указанному адресу, плюхнулся на этот самый бордовый диван и заявил, что готов приступать. Влад его, конечно, сначала по врачам отправил и только через неделю, после получения справки о состоянии здоровья — Эрик и сам был в шоке, что умудрился это здоровье сохранить — был допущен на рабочее место. Тогда — несколько лет назад — девочек было больше, только Дима и разбавлял женский коллектив, порой неделями не покидая стен заведения.

Новенького приняли хорошо — заласкали, затискали, приодели на свой вкус. Даже какао напоили. А потом пришел он. Мужчина слегка за сорок, с виду приличный, ухоженный, хоть совершенно не во вкусе Эрика. Девчонки толкнули в спину, иди, мол, не тушуйся, ты ему нравишься. И Эрик пошел. Впервые трезвый. Впервые в чистой комнате на мягкой постели. Впервые без желания. Впервые неудачно. И впервые ему было не похуй, понравилось ли партнеру или нет.

Мужчина бросил смятые купюры на постель, усмехнулся, застегнул ширинку. Что-то сказал про то, что реклама не соответствует качеству обслуживания и ушел, оставив Эрика на полу у кровати. С опущенной головой и еще ниже упавшей самооценкой.

Алина пришла через минут пять. Молча села рядом, по-турецки скрестив ноги, запустила пальцы в густые пряди, почесала, словно кота за ушком. «Первый блин комом», — прошептала еще через несколько минут, засмеялась, добавив, что теперь этого мужика будут блином звать, если он еще раз заявится. Рассмешила Эрика, заставила смахнуть подступившие слезы. Пообещала, что он справится, потому что он слишком крутой, чтобы не.

Эрик справился. И теперь должен был провести по этому пути Максима. Он чувствовал, что обязан помочь другому. Даже если этот другой — своенравный Максим, с которым подход Алины не сработает. Даже если помощь обернется против него и когда-нибудь ударит по больному. Пустяк. Он справится, потому что он всё ещё слишком крутой, чтобы не.


	3. чужая история и поцелуи по акции

Весь второй день Макс провел, забившись в кресло и отгородившись от мира завесой дыма. Не Эрику было его судить, но, чем вариться в собственном соку, переживая из раза в раз свои страхи, лучше бы отвлекся, развеялся. Того и гляди, забыл бы, для чего он здесь. Но Макс не хотел, а у Эрика своих забот хватало, тем более, что его очередь была в ночь оставаться.

Обычно Эрик работал в паре с Софочкой — только он мог выносить ее сумасшедшие выходки и нескончаемый полет мысли, обязательно озвучиваемый в непрерывном режиме. Да и Эрику с ней было комфортнее всего — хоть вся их компания была веселой и сумасбродной, другие все-таки были немного на иной волне, нежели Шутов.

Эрик вздохнул. Если его напарницы не было, оставаться приходилось с Димой, который с некоторых пор предпочитал проводить свободное время уткнувшись в телефон — свой собственный парень интересовал его куда сильнее, чем разговоры с Эриком. Эрик тоже бы с удовольствием проводил ночи, переписываясь с Сережей, если бы у него хотя бы был его номер. Или гарантия, что ему ответят.

Завидовать, однозначно, плохо, но Эрик завидовал. Он ужасно завидовал Диме, у которого были отношения, не мешающие работе, понимающий парень, счастливое лицо 24/7. Признаться честно, он немного не понимал, как и почему Антон согласился на отношения с пусть и элитной, но шлюхой. Пытался представить, смог бы он делить своего мужчину с другими. Понимал, что даже он, со своими свободными взглядами к такому не готов. От осознания на душе становилось совсем паршиво, ведь появлялся ответ на вопрос, скорее звучащий как приговор — Трущев никогда, ни в одной Вселенной не станет даже рассматривать возможность их отношений. Эрику оставалось лишь радоваться, что он хотя бы все еще продолжал приходить к нему.

С другой стороны, отношения Димы и Антона начинались иначе, совершенно прилично и невинно, в «Пятерочке». Димасик, после ночной смены, залип перед прилавком с ананасами — не то чтобы он не знал, что это или собирался вообще их покупать, просто усталость одолела его в единственном относительно тихом месте супермаркета, оставив с тележкой посреди дороги на пути к другим фруктам.

— Лучше брать спелые, их можно есть без ножа, — рядом остановился приятный мужчина с не менее приятным голосом. Пока Дима непонимающе хлопал ресницами, изучая собеседника, тот осматривал полку, продолжая лекцию об ананасах с абсолютно серьезным выражением лица. — Листья должны быть пышными, если они будут легко отделяться от плода, значит он спелый, можно брать, — он выбрал один из ананасов и протянул Диме.

— Как это без ножа? — машинально взяв фрукт в руки, запоздало спросил тот.

— Представляете, и такое возможно, — усмехнулся мужчина. — Видео попалось в инстаграме, хотите, скину в директ?

Дима кивнул, а мужчина, довольно улыбаясь, достал из кармана телефон, произвел несколько манипуляций и протянул его новому знакомому, чтобы тот ввел название своего аккаунта.

— Дима значит, — вернув свой телефон, удовлетворенно произнес он. — Антон, — и протянул руку. — Можно на «ты».

А потом завертелось-закрутилось, превращаясь из маленького снежка в огромный ком, несущийся с вершины горы и сшибая все на своем пути. Долгие разговоры на сотни разных тем, нескончаемые переписки, вечерние прогулки, иногда даже плавно преходящие в завтраки, и вроде живи себе дальше и радуйся, но Дима не мог себе этого позволить. Не тогда, когда над ним висела тайна другой стороны его жизни, в которой он не был хлопающим ресницами мальчиком, ловящим каждое слово своего возлюбленного, той, где вся суть отношений сводилась к сексу и деньгам, а любовь продавалась и покупалась как нечто, само собой разумеющееся.

У Димы был выход — уволиться, бросить. В отличии от того же Максима, он Владу должен не был и волен был идти на все четыре стороны. Он бы даже забыл про надежды на лучшую, безбедную жизнь в новой квартире, на которую он успешно копил, если бы не одно «но». Он в любом случае должен был признаться Антону, что имеет довольно скользкое прошлое, предупредить, что, если вдруг Антон не пошлет его на все четыре стороны, им придется переехать, потому как, скорее всего, его будут узнавать в ресторанах и клубах. И не только в них. И, скорее всего, Антон никогда не бросит свою работу, потому что тогда они вообще не выживут. Им придется расстаться.

Именно с этим настроем Дима шел на очередное — последнее, как он тогда считал, — свидание.

Точно не известно, что сыграло решающую роль: то ли Антон слишком увяз, чтобы жить без Димы, то ли доход Димы, превышающий хорошую зарплату Антона в несколько раз, то ли все вместе, но, в итоге, на другой день на работу Димы они пришли вместе.

— Ребята, это Антон, мой парень, — выдохнул он, не без удовольствия наблюдая, как Алина, прибивающая полку, ударила молотком по пальцу, а Сонька с Эриком синхронно подползли ближе. Софа, кажется, даже потрогала Антона, чтобы убедиться, что он настоящий.

— А мы типа кто? — спросила она у светящегося как новая лампочка Димы.

— А я типа все знаю, — ответил вместо него Антон, по очереди пожимая руки всем присутствующим и осматриваясь.

— Где ты его взял? — спросила Алина, спускаясь с табуретки и пиная ее прочь, под стол, покрытый длинной скатертью.

— Там еще есть такие? — продолжила ее мысль Софочка, хищно оскаливаясь.

— Нет, он такой один, — Дима на всякий случай заслонил своего парня. Не то чтобы он считал, что Сонька способна на него накинуться, но чем черт не шутит.

— А ты теперь уходишь? — спросил Эрик.

— Куда?

— Ну, работать не будешь больше.

— Буду, Антон не против.

— Охуеть, — в один голос выдохнули девушки. — Там точно больше таких не осталось?

— Если еще появятся, дам вам знать.

Больше таких, как Антон не появилось. Или Эрик просто не интересовался — он уже тогда погряз в своих безнадежных чувствах к клиенту, понимая, что у него так, как у Димы с Антоном, никогда не будет. Это не его история.

— Максим, останешься сегодня в ночь? — голос Влада отвлек Эрика от очередной порции жалости к себе любимому.

— Не рано ему? — флегматично спросил Шутов. Как пить дать, придется за двоих отдуваться.

— Завтра рабочий день, мало кто придет, сам знаешь. Да и ночью легче настроиться, — пояснил Влад им обоим. Будто Эрик не знал. — Подготовишь его, объяснишь все, покажешь, — обратился он уже только к Эрику, но на последних словах Макс закашлялся, давясь сигаретным дымом. Никак вспомнил вчерашнее шоу. — Если будет совсем плохо, пусть просто отсидится, — подойдя ближе, шепнул Влад. — Пусть учится.

Эрик кивнул: слово босса — закон, хоть и придется работать на полную мощь. Еще и за Максом приглядывать. Свалился же на его голову!

Максим энтузиазм Эрика — вернее, его отсутствие — полностью разделял, но куда ему теперь было деваться? Опять вытрусил из пачки сигарету, щелкнул зажигалкой и спрятался в своем безвоздушном пространстве, променяв весь воздух на сигаретный дым.

Ребята постепенно рассосались, оставляя Эрика с Максом одних. Правда, еще был Женя, который выполнял роль ночного администратора, вышибалы и водителя в одном лице, но он к ребятам не совался, то ли брезговал, то ли боялся, что его соблазнят и увлекут в голубые дали.

И только после того, как они остались одни, Макс показал, что нервничает. Поднялся, прошелся по комнате, разминая ноги. Несколько раз громко вздохнул, привлекая внимание.

— Мась, успокойся. Ты справишься.

Верил ли Эрик в то, что сказал? Ни капельки. Но не говорить же Максиму, что первый блин у него совершенно точно будет комом?

— Иди сюда, сядь, — Эрик спустил ноги с дивана на пол, освобождая место рядом с собой. — У тебя есть какие-то предпочтения или наоборот, что-то, на что ты пока не готов?

— Да не знаю я, — вспыхнул Макс — ему явно было неловко обсуждать такие щекотливые темы с малознакомым человеком.

— Предпочитаешь сверху, снизу?

— Смотря с кем.

Эрик покачал головой. Легче было договориться с мартышкой, чем с этим подобием взрослого адекватного человека. Что ж, в случае чего, пусть пеняет на себя. Эрик пытался.

— С незнакомцами секс был? — хотелось все же выявить причину нервозности Макса.

— Ну, было дело, — тот опять потянулся за сигаретой, но Эрик перехватил его руку, заставляя поднять взгляд.

— Какого хуя ты тогда нервничаешь?

— Ну даже с незнакомцами все само по себе происходит, а тут… — Максим замялся. — Что бывает после того, как закрывается дверь? Как это все там? Как начать?

— Пойдем, — Эрик встал, все еще не выпуская руки Макса, — пойдем, я все покажу. Жень, мы наверху, если что, — крикнул он, выйдя в коридор.

Из соседней комнаты донеслось нечто среднее между «похуй» и «ага». Было бы не удивительно, если бы оказалось, что увлеченный каким-нибудь очередным сериалом Женя даже не вник в суть услышанного. Ему же хуже, пусть сам обслуживает клиентов, если не найдет Эрика.

— Ты будешь типа клиент, — доведя Макса до одной из нескольких комнат на втором этаже, пояснил Эрик свою идею, — а я тебе на деле покажу, как это бывает.

— А может не надо? — округлил глаза тот.

— Да не ссы, мы же не взаправду.

— А что мне надо делать?

— Ничего, просто веди себя так, как вел бы, если бы пришел сюда просто потрахаться. Как клиент-девственник.

Максим скорчил рожу, показывая, что шутка Эрика не зашла, хотя Шутов все равно противненько хихикнул, потому что Макс и правда вел себя как тридцатилетний девственник.

Эрик толкнул дверь, пропуская Макса внутрь и замечая, как тот удивленно вскинул брови. Ночью комнаты выглядели совсем иначе — днем даже самые толстые шторы пропускали свет, из-за чего искусственное освещение, которое должно было придавать обстановке интимности, казалось неуместным. Но когда по ту сторону окна царила тьма, помещение выглядело вполне приемлемо и даже загадочно, хотя, по мнению Эрика, некоторые элементы дизайна были пошлыми и безвкусными, как, например, мерзкие бордовые простыни с претензией на шелк, или тяжелый красно-золотой абажур люстры, на котором постоянно накапливалась пыль.

— Включаем музыку, только не громко, предлагаем выпить, — начал Эрик, — а дальше все зависит от клиента. Некоторые предпочитают брать инициативу в свои руки, некоторые хотят увидеть действия от тебя.

— А что, реально выпить можно? — видимо, пропустив всю оставшуюся речь Шутова мимо ушей, воодушевился Максим.

— Ну, по бокалу, не больше. Если с каждым будешь напиваться, долго не протянешь.

— Выпить это хорошо, — удовлетворенно протянул Макс. — А дальше что?

Эрик закатил глаза. Что может быть дальше?

— Предложишь сыграть партию в шахматы, — пожал плечами он и, не выдержав округлившихся глаз Макса, громко прыснул. — Что, что, Максим, ты и правда, как девственник, — внезапно понизил голос, перешел в наступление, вынуждая парня отступить назад, к кровати. Опустил руки ему на плечи, слегка надавливая, чтобы тот растерянно сел. — Ну, а дальше дело техники, ты вчера все видел, — подмигнул Эрик отступая так же внезапно, как и напал. — От минета еще никто не отказывался. Только никаких поцелуев.

— Почему?

Эрик не ответил, только брезгливо поморщился.

— То есть хуй сосать это нормально, а целоваться противно?

— Поцелуи слишком интимная вещь, чтобы сосаться с кем попало. Хоть что-то надо сохранить для души.

— Для чертовски грязной души, — вздохнул Макс, поднимаясь и поправляя немного сбившуюся простынь.

Эрик ничего не ответил. Молча они спустились вниз, разбрелись каждый в свой угол. Оба, не сговариваясь, закурили. Макс одним своим существованием вгонял в депрессию, парой слов расковыривал старые раны, взглядом проникал под кожу, добираясь в самые отдаленные уголки сознания и извлекая оттуда то, о чем Эрик, обычно, предпочитал не думать. Лучше бы с ним остался Димасик — тот хоть иногда показывал мемы и смешные ролики, которыми снабжал его Антон.

Из коридора донесся хлопок двери и звук шагов. Эрик быстро затушил сигарету в переполненной пепельнице, разогнал облако дыма, поправил волосы. Как раз управился к моменту, как между цепочек из анальных шариков показалась голова.

Молодой и крайне ухоженный парень глазами нащупал Эрика и расплылся в улыбке.

— А Артура нет?

— Как видишь.

— А ты свободен?

Эрик бросил взгляд на Макса, хитро улыбнулся и подошел к парню, что-то шепнул ему на ухо. Тот сначала нахмурился, но потом, посмотрев через плечо Эрика на наблюдающего за происходящим Максима, кивнул.

— Проводить или сам дорогу найдешь?

— Сам, не в первый раз, — засмеялся парень. — Дайте мне пять-десять минут, хорошо?

— Конечно, — довольно улыбнулся Эрик и, стоило парню выйти из комнаты, подскочил к Максу, хлопнулся перед ним на корточки. — Я договорился, он ждет тебя, вставай и пиздуй наверх, лучше шанса на первый раз не будет. Он пассив и вообще свой человек, подскажет если что. Все лучше, чем в первый раз зад подставлять.

— Эрик, — Макс округлил глаза — какой это уже был раз за вечер? — и испуганно прошептал: — у меня не встанет.

— Да еб твою мать, Максим.

Шутов на мгновение замер, пытаясь быстро сообразить, как привести подопечного в боевую готовность. Вздохнул, решаясь на крайние меры. Положил руки на обтянутые узкими штанами ноги, медленно повел пальцы вверх. Поднял полный похоти взгляд на опешившего Макса. Закусил губу.

— Эрик, какого хуя, — прошипел тот.

— Отключи мозги, Мась.

Чуть приподнялся, чтобы сравняться с Максимом. Посмотрел в глаза, не спрашивая разрешения, а предупреждая. Склонился к его лицу, проводя носом по щеке, вдыхая запах сигарет и, неожиданно, моря. Очертил языком линию скул, спускаясь к шее и слегка прикусывая кожу. Вернулся, чтобы еще раз оценить состояние Макса, напряжение, плескавшееся в его глазах. Использовал запрещенное оружие, припав к приоткрытым губам. Черт, как давно он ни с кем не целовался. Успел забыть, что это по-настоящему охуенно. Насколько это может быть охуенно. Запустил руку в светлые волосы, не позволяя сбежать, хотя никто и не пытался. Провел другой рукой по ноге, поднимаясь выше и чувствуя, что его метод сработал.

— Ну все, быстро теперь наверх, — отскакивая от Макса, прохрипел он, — главное, отключи мозги.

Максим послушно встал, поправил штаны, которые, определенно, усложняли ситуацию, и пошел прочь, останавливаясь и оборачиваясь только у самого выхода.

— Эрик, а разве целоваться можно?

— Ты же не клиент, — хмыкнул тот. — Только не привыкай, это разовая акция.

— Да понятно, я больше не буду покушаться на твою душу. Спасибо, — добавил он совсем тихо и вышел, оставив Эрика наедине со своими отнюдь не радужными мыслями.


	4. два кота и блондинки на выезде

Максим оказался более стойким, чем предполагал Эрик: не залег в ванне, отмачивая чужие касания, не израсходовал весь тюбик зубной пасты, пытаясь избавиться от привкуса чужой кожи, не забился в угол, рыдая и коря себя за необдуманный шаг. Но, конечно же, и счастьем не светился. Проводив явно довольного — и удовлетворенного — клиента, вернулся в свое кресло, закурил, не встречаясь с Эриком взглядом. Задумался.

— Мась, все в порядке?

Лучше бы не спрашивал — вместо ответа тяжелый взгляд, лишь на мгновение, но и его хватило, чтобы понять: сегодня Максима лучше не трогать.

Шутов и не трогал, сходил в магазин за «Нутеллой» и сигаретами, поболтал с Женей о последних новостях — скорее сплетнях — в городе, повалялся на диване, залипая в телефон, пару раз задремал и проснулся, когда упомянутый телефон упал ему на лицо. В общем, не привыкший к одиночеству, он откровенно заскучал. И как назло, больше ни одного клиента за ночь, чтобы убить время.

Под утро, часов в пять, Максим наконец нарушил тяготившую Эрика тишину:

— Кто-нибудь еще может явиться?

Эрик неопределенно повел плечом.

— Если хочешь спать, ложись прям здесь. Можно, конечно, наверх подняться, но…

Пояснять он не стал, Максим глупым не казался, мог сложить два и два, понять, что к непосредственно рабочему месту ребята относились без особой любви, стараясь лишний раз не заходить в комнаты на втором этаже, а уж тем более спать на кроватях, которые пропустили через себя не одну сотню человек.

— Ну подвинься тогда, — вздохнул Макс, вставая с кресла, хотя Эрик рассчитывал, что тот еще некоторое время помнется, погундит, как он умеет. — Могли бы и два дивана поставить, или шире купить, — все-таки не изменил себе он, укладываясь на край, почти вплотную к Шутову. — Если упаду и сломаю себе что-нибудь, будешь за меня работать.

— Ага, сейчас специально свалишься, а мне потом ноги раздвигай, — хмыкнул Эрик, — давай, двигайся к стенке, мне не привыкать спать с краю. Я даже с Софочкой тут спал, а она во сне лягается так, что синяки неделями не сходят.

Эрик завис над Максимом, позволяя ему переместиться к спинке дивана, и сам пристроился рядом, перекидывая через того руку и ногу.

— Я не хочу упасть, заткнись и спи, — прошипел он куда-то в плечо Максима в ответ на жалкие попытки возмутиться положению вещей. И, как ни странно, тот его почти даже послушался, пробурчал что-то под нос, вздохнул пару раз и затих.

Эрик с дивана все-таки свалился, шумно и больно. А все потому, что Максим неспокойно дергал руками и ногами, видимо, во сне переживая бурные события из прошлого или даже выступая героем какого-нибудь боевика, попавшего в плен, пока не освободился из цепких лап и не избавился от прилипшего к нему Эрика. Лучше бы с Софочкой спал, она хотя бы компактная.

— Ты чего там сидишь? — поднял голову Макс, пробудившись от громкого звука.

— По твоей милости, блять.

Эрик остался сидеть на полу. Под пристальным взглядом Макса потер глаза, запустил пятерню в волосы, снимая съехавший ободок и разлохмачивая волосы. Зевнул.

— По домам?

— А обратно когда?

— Тебе так понравилось, что не хочется уходить? — усмехнулся Эрик.

— Нет, блять, мне надо знать свой рабочий график, — в голосе Макса послышалась нервозность.

— Не понравилось? — Шутов повернулся лицом к дивану, оперся на него локтями и, подперев ладонями лицо, приготовившись слушать.

— Отъебись, будь другом, — Максим уткнулся носом в подушку, — не хочу я про это рассказывать. Все нормально было, просто, я не знаю, — протянул он, поворачиваясь к Эрику, — что в этом хорошего? Что может нравиться?

— Дурак ты, Максим.

— Да знаю я, — обреченно согласился он, — не начинай только.

— Не буду. Пойдем?

Эрик встал, протянул руку Максу, поднимая его с дивана и отпуская шуточку, что тот слишком старый, чтобы обойтись без помощи, и того и гляди, развалится. Хлопнул по заднице — после вчерашнего он чувствовал, что барьер, не позволявший ему до этого исполнить зудящее в сознании желание, стерся. Максим, конечно, удивленно посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал, ухмыльнулся только, окончательно обозначив границы дозволенного.

— Ну так, когда мне приходить?

— Проспись, отдохни. Если надо будет, Влад тебя из могилы достанет.

Максим улыбнулся, но как-то грустно, без сомнений, что надо будет — достанут. Назад пути нет.

— Мась, — привлек его внимание Эрик, почувствовав необъяснимый порыв поддержать новичка, — все хорошо будет.

— Да нихуя уже не будет, — отмахнулся Максим, — нихуя хорошо не будет.

Максим ошибался. По крайней мере, так считал Эрик. Иначе, как объяснить, что все встало на круги своя — Макс начал более-менее осваиваться на новой работе, притираться к коллективу, вливаться в их жизнь. Реагировал на шуточки ребят, улыбался, жевал пирожки, принесенные Антоном, не дергался, когда Софочка подползала к нему, даже позволял заплетать ему косички, и стоически переносил все бредовые идеи Алины.

Но как-то так само получилось, что больше всех Максим сблизился именно с Эриком, подпустил его ближе всех, не возражал, когда тот висел на нем или заваливался к нему на кресло, прямо на колени, если вдруг диван был уже занят. Ребята смотрели на них косо, шутили, что Шутов приручил дикого кота, но, кажется, Макс считал, что среди них двоих котом был Эрик — в конце концов, на коленях любил развалиться именно последний, подставляя вечно лохматую голову под пальцы Анисимова.

— Потрахайтесь уже, — закатывал глаза Влад, в очередной раз заставая подобную картину, на что Максим отвечал неподдающимся интерпретации фырканьем, а Эрику просто было похуй. Если бы он трахался со всеми, на ком сидел хоть раз, то на работу времени бы не оставалось.

Максим же, в свою очередь, с работой как-никак справлялся, правда ходил потом мрачнее тучи, но кто его мог в этом винить? Эрик пытался отвлечь его своей беспечностью, собственным примером, показать, что даже так жить можно. Иногда ему это даже удавалось и Макс возвращался из потемок собственных мыслей немного раньше, одаривая Эрика улыбкой или ероша волосы, будто позабыв о том, чем он занимался часом раннее.

Так или иначе, они справлялись. Но все пошло по пизде, когда в один из дней Эрик, выпроводив очередного клиента, спустился в комнату ожидания, чтобы застать там ожидающего его Сергея и нахохлившегося в кресле Максима.

— Сережа, — Эрик расплылся в улыбке, моментально занимая место рядом с ним и повисая на плече.

— Что это у вас Максичка такой нелюдимый? Шипит и когти выпускает чуть что. Влад его не кормит что ли?

— А что ты хочешь, чтобы я перед тобой стелился? — пробурчал Макс, прикуривая очередную сигарету. — Эрик, отсоси ему и пусть валит, сил нет на него смотреть, уже час на мозги капает.

— Вот взял бы и отсосал, — прежде чем Эрик успел что-либо сказать, оживился Сергей, — я предлагал, между прочим.

— Да пошел ты, — не выдержал Макс, уже во второй раз спасаясь бегством.

— Что с ним не так? — Сережа проводил его взглядом.

— Он просто пока до конца не осознал, кто он теперь и что он здесь делает, вот и сходит с ума, — почти не соврал Эрик. — Забудь ты про него, от таких одни проблемы.

Сережа кивнул, безмолвно соглашаясь с невысказанной мыслью Эрика — Макс пока не до конца понимал, что продает свою любовь, пока не верил в это, а значит мог привязаться, влюбиться, слишком сильно влипнуть и утянуть на дно несчастную жертву. Считалось, что такой ход событий удел лишь новичков, что с опытом меняется восприятие взаимоотношений, отношение к своему телу, к своим чувствам и эмоциям, что через некоторое время люди учатся разделять работу и личную жизнь. Эрик тоже так думал, но не вышло. Где-то отлаженный механизм дал сбой. Оставалось только не подавать виду и выдавать реальные чувства за простое дружелюбие.

— Здесь или пойдем наверх? — почти получилось спросить безмятежным, игривым тоном, нарушая повисшее молчание.

— Прости, котенок, не сегодня, опаздываю. И так засиделся.

Сережа чмокнул Эрика в подставленную щеку и подорвался с места, впервые за пару лет не воспользовавшись его услугами. И Шутов мог поспорить, что виной этому был один конкретный блондин, который свалился на его голову.

Максим вернулся в комнату почти сразу после ухода Трущева, посмотрел внимательно на поникшего Эрика, уселся на свое место.

— Чего это он так быстро? Уже за минуту справляетесь?

— Что? — Шутову понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы вникнуть в суть вопроса. — Нет, он торопился по делам.

— Да, он что-то говорил о проблемах с работой, жаловался. Я ему предложил на полставки к нам, но он важный, блять, такой. Я не из ваших, говорит. «Я же не пидор», — повторил он с интонацией, свойственной Сергею.

— Ну, вообще он правду сказал, — нехотя начал Эрик — меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось обсуждать Сережу с Максом. — Он даже женат был.

— Был? — хмыкнул Максим. — А потом она застала его с членом во рту?

— Он ее.

— Ого.

— Да. Ну, это до меня еще было. Он по бабам, в основном.

— А ты исключение?

Эрик ничего не ответил, отвел взгляд, уставившись на полку с сувенирами, хотя там нового ничего давно уже не появлялось. Опять Максим зашел слишком далеко своими бесцеремонными вопросами, опять растравил душу. Еще и вопрос звучал так, будто сказать хочет: «Нихуя ты не исключение, Шутов, пока ты этажом выше корячился, он меня глазами раз десять раздел и вот на этом самом диване отымел». Хорошо, что Макс не согласился.

— Бесючий он, этот твой Сережа, таким или уебать хочется, или выебать.

Сохранить беспристрастное лицо не удалось. Эрик слишком резко вскинул взгляд, но, к счастью, Максим не обратил внимание — собственные ноги были интереснее.

Хотелось заступиться, сказать, что Сережа не такой, что он добрый и заботливый, внимательный. Интересный. Что если бы когда-то давно Эрик не сглупил и не потрахался с ним в клубе, сунув на прощание визитку заведения, то у них могло бы получиться что-то настоящее, как у Димы с Антоном. Просто он проебался, навесив на себя ярлык, а Сережа, при всем своем хорошем отношении, не мог в нем разглядеть нечто большее. И Макса подъебывал, но без злобы, а так, как обычно котят задевают, дергая за хвост, чтобы привлечь внимание и поиграть с ними. С Эриком он так себя не вел, потому что тот всегда целиком и полностью все свое внимание отдавал Сереже, всегда готов был исполнить любое его желание, ловил каждое слово с открытым ртом. Перестарался.

Хотелось заступиться, но Эрик не мог. Не мог показать Максу свои чувства, показать настоящего Сережу, дать шанс Максиму разглядеть то, что видел он сам. Уж пусть лучше и дальше считает его мудаком.

— Уебать.

— По тебе не скажешь, — со скептицизмом в голосе заметил Максим, — в глазки ему заглядываешь.

— Он хорошо платит.

— Вот обнищает твой Сережа, а потом я посмотрю, что ты будешь делать.

— Нахуй его пошлю, — нагло соврал Эрик. — Я бесплатно не работаю.

— Угу, — кивнул Максим, доставая сигареты. — Только по дружбе.

— По дружбе только с тобой, — вспомнив о первой рабочей ночи Максима, усмехнулся Эрик — отличный способ перевести разговор.

— Это что, у меня шансы есть? — Макс неожиданно не смутился, скорее наоборот, стал выглядеть заинтересованней, заставляя Эрика растерять все острые мысли.

— Максииим! Скажи, мне что ты свободен! — в комнату влетел ураган София — прошлой ночью она дежурила, а сейчас должна была отсыпаться, но, судя по ее возбужденному состоянию, что-то пошло не так.

— Свободен, и что?

— Короче, поедешь со мной, им блондинки нужны. Ну или блондины, поебать, — заметив скептически приподнятую бровь Макса, отмахнулась она.

— А куда вы? Не рано ему на выезд? — нахмурился Эрик. Отпускать Максима в первый раз с Софочкой не хотелось, это было чревато.

— Да помнишь, мужик бородатый приходил пару раз? Вот у них там туса какая-то намечается за городом. Не бойся, ничего с твоим Масечкой не случится, я там уже бывала, да и Женька будет в тачке ждать. Ну чего ты сидишь? — повернулась она к Максу.

— Ну, я готов вообще-то, мне что — рот закрыл и все, считай, собрался.

— Поехали тогда, — скомандовала она и, подмигнув Эрику, потащила Максима на улицу, где их уже ждала машина.

Эрик остался один на один с тревожными мыслями. Не то чтобы он волновался за сохранность Макса — если не на Софочку, то на Женю положиться он мог, тот даже за крокодилом готов был присмотреть, что ему один угрюмый блондин? — но липкое, неприятное предчувствие не отступало. Будто вот-вот должно было произойти что-то плохое. То, что совершенно точно причинит ему немаленькую боль.


	5. - горячие бонусы -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> небольшой флэшбек от pandorika

Красный, всюду красный неон. Бар утопал в обилии его оттенков. Заведение Трущеву давно известное, но оцененное почему-то только сейчас. Наверное, потому, что несмотря на обилие народа, он мог по-настоящему уединиться именно здесь. Забиться в угол с бокалом чего-то покрепче и рассматривать посетителей из-под капюшона. Правда, в этом безумном танце, в котором обычно сливались тела отдыхающих в баре людей, сложно было рассмотреть кого-то конкретного. А если уж и присматриваться, то только к самым ярким, сияющим, притягивающим взгляд.

К тем, что среди толпы пьяных, возбужденных музыкой людей, заставляли смотреть только на них.

Тот паренек, безусловно, был из таких. Серега приметил его сразу. Пьяное сознание тут же выцепило из толпы сначала темную копну волос, потом — украшенную нашивкой кожаную жилетку, мелькающую в танце, а после — призывно покачивающуюся из стороны в сторону задницу. Справедливости ради, Сергей сначала решил, что это девушка — ну не встречал он ни разу пацанов, что двигались так. Хотя на пацанов он обычно не смотрел, чего он там не видел — обычные ребята с района. Не этот. Этого он мог бы назвать сотней других слов, оставив в сторону совершенно неподходящее «обычный».

Трущев рассматривал его, потягивая из своего стакана очередную порцию виски. Он подмечал детали, которые притягивали взгляд против его воли. Черное сердечко-татуировка на подтянутом животе, выглядывающая из-под майки каждый раз, когда парень поднимал руки вверх в танце. Кожаные штаны, которые, казалось, готовы были упасть с их обладателя на пол. Серебряная сережка-крестик в ухе, поблескивающая в слабом свете, стоило ему качнуть головой. Такой же серебристый браслет на щиколотке, вызывающий у Сереги какие-то смешанные ощущения: интерес, похоть, удивление. Но украшения, шмотки — всего лишь обертка, красивая упаковка, призванная привлечь внимание к тому, кто во все это был упакован.

Серега смотрел на него и думал о том, какой же он, сука, _блядский_. Томный взгляд, слегка приоткрытые пухлые губы, которые этот паршивец то и дело закусывал. Окольцованные пальцы, скользящие по загорелым плечам, касающиеся бедер. Рядом оказалась какая-то девушка — симпатичная, даже, наверное, красивая — но такая обычная, что Трущеву даже смотреть на нее не хотелось. Но пришлось, потому что парень принялся крутиться вокруг нее, как голодный пес. Покачивал бедрами в ее сторону, прижимался к ней, касаясь ладонями ее плеч, будто Трущеву назло. Хотя мужчина сомневался, что он догадывается вообще о том, что за ним наблюдают.

Догадывался, как оказалось. Тряхнув в очередной раз своими волосами, он склонил голову к обнаженному плечу девушки, которая с ним все еще танцевала. Приоткрыл губы, будто поцеловать его собирался, но вместо этого прижался щекой к ее коже. И посмотрел на Серегу. Долгим, пристальным взглядом. Убедился, что мужчина его видит. Положил руки на бедра девушки, покачиваясь с ней в такт. Улыбнулся, прикусив губу. Будто спросил: ну и что ты мне сделаешь?

Трущев вспыхнул. В нем взыграл собственнический инстинкт — он первым положил на паренька глаз, нечего всяким длинноволосым брюнеткам крутиться возле него. Он поднялся на ноги и нетвердой походкой направился к бару, не забывая присматривать за своей целью. Парень что-то шепнул на ухо своей партнерше по танцу, на что та только закатила глаза и, вильнув задницей, скрылась в толпе. Серега чувствовал, как пол плывет под ногами, но это было делом привычки — расходится еще. Музыка била по ушам, призывая подчиниться ей, раствориться напрочь в танцующей толпе, но у Сергея были несколько другие планы.

Каково же было его разочарование, когда он обнаружил, что парня в толпе потерял. Крутил головой из стороны в сторону, но натыкался на незнакомые, не те, лица. Трущев хотел было вернуться к барной стойке, разочарованно пропустить еще по стаканчику, как вдруг чьи-то руки опустились на его плечи. Он почувствовал жар чужого тела, прижимающегося к нему сзади, даже сквозь толстовку. Чувствовал, как он извивается под бит позади него. Сомневаться в том, что это именно тот парень, не приходилось — Серега успел заметить несколько колец на тонких пальцах.

— А я подумал, что ты прирос к своему стулу, — на ухо, чтобы не перекрикивать музыку, вызывая у Сереги мурашки по всему тему.

— Можно подумать, ты меня ждал, — как ни в чем не бывало, ответил Трущев. — По-моему, ты был слишком занят.

Заливистый смех парня был слышен даже за музыкой. Серега к этому времени развернулся, чтобы видеть его лицо, и нисколько об этом не пожалел. Тот улыбался, закусив губу, и запрокинул назад голову, обнажив шею. Мужчина облизнул пересохшие губы. Со стороны, наверное, выглядело почти плотоядно, но он оправдывал себя тем, что у него давно никого не было, что не хотелось вообще, что все шло по такой пизде, что случайный секс, особенно, с парнем — последнее, о чем он думал. Теперь-то все это явно отошло на второй план.

— И как тебя, такого тактичного, зовут? — спросил, наконец, парень, ткнув Сережу пальцем в грудь.

— О, так мы уже знакомимся? — Серега приподнял бровь. — Это что же, ты уделишь мне больше минуты своего времени? Я — Сережа.

— Почему нет. Эрик, — пожал плечами парень, смерив Трущева пристальным взглядом. Он будто уже раздел его. — Только учти, что мое время стоит дорого, — произнес он, разворачиваясь к Сереге спиной.

Трущев схватил его за локоть и притянул к себе, чувствуя, как Эрик тут же принялся тереться задницей о его бедра — танцевал он, черт такой, сбивая дыхание мужчины.

— Сочтемся, — почти прорычал Серега ему на ухо, на что парень только рассмеялся и, запрокинув голову, устроил ее у него на плече. Его горячее дыхание с привкусом сигарет и алкоголя, опалило щеку Трущева, но он не сказал ни слова, только улыбался довольно, как объевшийся сметаны кот, да извивался под музыку, окончательно выбивая мужчину из душевного равновесия.

Серега не помнил, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем они оказались вдвоем в туалетной кабинке. Бар был небольшим, поэтому туалеты представляли собой три небольших комнатки за деревянными дверями. Мужчина точно помнил, как закрывал щеколду, а в следующий момент он был прижат к стене. Чистота ее кафеля в любой другой момент вызвала бы у него вопросы, но сейчас он не хотел, не мог об этом думать.

Сейчас он выцеловывал острые скулы Эрика, руками забираясь под его футболку, оглаживая подтянутые бока. Парень рвано дышал, даже будто бы постанывал нетерпеливо. Его ловкие пальцы уже расправлялись то с Серегиным ремнем, то с пуговицей на джинсах, то с его бельем. Трущев уткнулся носом в шею Эрика, когда тот принялся оглаживать руками его член. Пока он работал, Серега исполнил свою мечту, оставив на изящной шее парочку засосов. Он уже мало что соображал — было душно, горячо, безумно приятно.

Но у Эрика были свои планы. Оставив Сережу в покое, он полез во внутренний карман своей жилетки и вручил ему презерватив, а сам принялся копошиться дальше. Мужчина, рассчитывавший, в лучшем случае, на минет, такому повороту событий оказался только рад. Просить дважды его не нужно было, да и вообще просить — он понимал все без слов.

Буквально через пару минут его накрыла очередная волна жара, когда он, подняв глаза, смог наблюдать такую картину: разгоряченный Эрик стоит напротив, опираясь ладонями о противоположную стенку кабинки, штаны спущены до колен, спина по-кошачьи изогнута, а задница вздернута вверх, готовая для него. Серегу повело, сорвало окончательно крышу. Через мгновение он сократил дистанцию между ними до минимальной, еще через мгновение — вошел в Эрика, срывая с его губ трудночитаемый скулеж. Дал себе время, чтобы свыкнуться с ощущениями, но парень не позволил ему прохлаждаться — нетерпеливо поерзал бедрами, призывая к действиям.

Серега схватил парня локти и принялся активно двигать бедрами, двигаясь внутри него. Потеряв точку опоры, Эрик прислонился к стене сначала лбом, а потом щекой. Он тяжело дышал, приоткрыв рот, и Трущев мог бы подумать, что ему вовсе не нравится, но выражение лица парня, его улыбка, выдавали его с головой — он, сука, наслаждался каждым движением. Но он начинал выводить Серегу из себя тем, что сдерживал стоны, как только мог. Мужчина намеревался это исправить.

Одну руку он опустил на талию парня, впиваясь пальцами в его кожу, а вторую запустил в кудрявые волосы, достаточно длинные, чтобы сжать их в кулак и потянуть на себя. Эрик еще сильнее изогнул спину, с его губ сорвался уже настоящий, ничем не сдерживаемый стон, который повторился еще и еще раз, когда Трущев принялся активнее, сильнее вбиваться в него. Мужчине было абсолютно плевать на тех, кто мог оказаться снаружи, в соседних кабинках, его не волновало, кто может их услышать. Его волновал только стонущий Эрик, скребущий ногтями по стене, и его задница, в которой было так горячо и приятно. Серега отпустил его волосы, перемещая и вторую руку на талию, поэтому парень вновь привалился лбом к стене. Он прикусывал губы, прикрывал глаза, и мужчина очень жалел, что видит его лицо только в профиль.

Долго так продолжаться не могло. Уже совсем скоро Трущев почувствовал, что вот-вот кончит, поэтому он ускорился. Эрик, почувствовав, как он активизировался, истолковал происходящее как нельзя верно и принялся подмахивать бедрами навстречу мужчине. Не выдержав, Серега уткнулся лбом во влажную шею парня — его накрыло с головой. По телу прошли приятная волна, а в глазах на мгновение потемнело. Он заметил, как Эрик протянул руку к собственному члену, чтобы добиться желанной разрядки, но ему не потребовалось много времени на это.

Через пару минут Серега вновь припал к стене. Он уже успел натянуть штаны и теперь наблюдал за возней Эрика, застегивая ремень, и попутно пытался отдышаться. Тот приводил себя в порядок так быстро и профессионально, что можно было подумать, будто он каждый день трахается со случайными парнями в баре. Хотя, он же сказал, что его время стоит дорого… может и трахается. Серега начал судорожно вспоминать куда он дел свой бумажник на это случай. Но парень будто бы и не собирался предъявлять ему чек.

Пошатываясь, нетвердой походной он подошел к Сереже и, все еще тяжело дыша, оперся локтем о его плечо. Снова пошарив во внутреннем кармане жилетки, он достал оттуда прямоугольную карточку-визитку и, довольно улыбаясь, затолкал ее Трущеву в карман.

— Сочтемся, Сережа, — промурлыкал он и, отперев щеколду, вывалился в коридор. Серега достал визитку и усмехнулся самому себе. Ну, конечно.


	6. странные эксперименты и шокирующие открытия

Софочка и Максим пропали на целых два дня — после поездки загород день полноценного отдыха был необходим, а потом уже и Эрику было не до них, свои дела навалились, живы — да и ладно. Макс, правда, ходил мрачнее тучи, но, как все успели понять, это было его обычное состояние и стоило бы начать волноваться, если бы он вдруг начал сиять. А так — ходит, бухтит себе под нос — ничего интересного.

Нет, Эрику было не похуй. Он даже у Софочки спросил, все ли в порядке, на что подруга принялась взахлеб рассказывать, какой замечательный Олежа, она бы даже к нему задаром ездила, чисто для души. В общем, Шутов сделал вывод, что все прошло нормально, а значит и возвращаться к этой теме больше не стоит. Да и Максим вскоре отошел от первого опыта выхода в свет — опять начал улыбаться и терпеть Эрика у себя на коленях, пару раз даже за помощью обращался. Очень своеобразной, правда, и слегка неожиданной, но все-таки обращался, что не могло не льстить самолюбию Шутова.

— Почему не попросишь Алину или Артура, например? — про Софочку Эрик не спрашивал — их с Максом окрестили однояйцевыми близнецами, только один втянул в себя всю радость, а другому досталась только вселенская тоска, и Максим не горел желанием обращаться к ней за помощью в сексуальном плане, опасаясь, что их окрестят Ланистерами. Дима тоже был под запретом — работа работой, но сосаться с коллегами при наличии парня и серьезных отношений он бы не стал, посчитав такое изменой.

— Алина ржать будет, ну ее, а Артур, — Максим поморщился, — вряд ли его помощь мне пригодится, не нравится он мне. И я ему тоже.

— Не удивительно, после всех твоих замечаний.

— Ты в него резиновым хуем запустил, чего он на тебя не обижается?

— Ну так пусть, блять, в ноты попадает, знает же, что бесит, — фыркнул Эрик, так и не объяснив, почему Артур не держит на него зла. Может быть, просто знает дольше? От близких людей критика не так болезненна, а он чужака — соль на рану, он ведь с детства петь мечтал, а в итоге закончил в публичном доме, да еще и среди доморощенных музыкальных критиков. — Значит, я — только потому, что больше не с кем?

— Главное — работает, — хитро усмехнулся Максим. — Не гунди, тебе не идет.

Эрик улыбнулся. Максиму не обязательно было знать, что до его появления главным недовольным созданием в коллективе был Шутов, теперь же, на контрасте с Максом любой мог показаться самым дружелюбным и счастливым человеком на свете, даже если таковым не являлся.

Хотя, быть недружелюбным в их ебанутом коллективе было, честно говоря, сложно. Чего стоил тот раз, когда Эрик, обслужив очередного клиента, вернулся в комнату и застал почти всю честную компанию топлесс.

— Что за оргия? Охуели что ли? — перешагнув через сидящую на полу Софочку, которая увлеченно теребила собственные соски, спросил Шутов, но все были слишком поглощены делом, чтобы что-то объяснять.

— Нихуя, — заключила Софа и подняла взгляд на Максима, который, к слову, занимался тем же самым.

— Ну сейчас нихуя тоже, но иногда бывает.

— А как ты понимаешь, что тебе именно от этого грустно, а не как всегда? — отвлекся от телефона Дима, который единственный не спешил выставлять на всеобщее обозрение свою грудь.

— Это другая грусть, вы не понимаете, придурки, — Алина натянула на себя помятую футболку, которую она извлекла из-под Артура мгновением ранее.

— Так объясни, — повернулась к ней Софочка, не убирая рук с груди.

— Может, блять, вы мне объясните, что за хуйню вы устроили? — не выдержал Эрик.

— Мне Антон скинул тут одну вещь, типа есть синдром грустных сосков, — неохотно начал Дима, наверняка предполагая, что Эрик тоже присоединится к всеобщему безумию, — это когда ты прикасаешься к своим соскам и становится грустно.

— И?

— И вроде это очень редкое явление, а Чусь говорит, что у нее тоже так. Грустит, когда сиськи мнет себе.

— Ну себе всё всегда грустно мять, — заметил Артур.

— Не просто грустно, — возмутилась Алина, — а такое щемящее чувство, будто ты потерял что-то большое и важное, но не можешь понять, что именно.

— Здравый смысл?

— Иди нахуй, Эрик.

— Не, ну правда, бывает же, — подал голос Макс, — я замечал.

— Замечал, что давно мужика у тебя не было?

— Блять, какие вы тугие, — Алина с лицом великого страдальца воздела руки к небу. — У меня «мужика давно не было», когда я в школу еще ходила, а синдром ваш хуев на днях был.

— Хуйня какая-то, — недоверчиво пробурчал Эрик, наконец пристраивая задницу на подлокотнике кресла Максима.

— Сам ты хуйня, — обиделся Макс.

— А оно только когда сам трогаешь бывает? — задумчиво спросила Софочка, все еще продолжавшая эксперимент.

— Нет, — в один голос ответили Максим и Алина.

— Надо клиентов предупреждать, что вы бракованные, а то вдруг грустинку словите посреди процесса, — заключил Эрик, — испортите удовольствие.

— Слава Богу, тебе это не грозит, — Алина показала Шутову язык, — правда, Максик?

Отвлекшийся на поиск зажигалки, а затем и футболки Максим ничего не ответил. А тема грустных сосков постепенно закрылась сама собой, хотя в последствии Софочка еще не раз была замечена за новыми попытками найти точку грусти. Или, возможно, ей просто нравился процесс, но кто мог ее винить? К другим не лезла — и ладно.

В тот вечер Сережа появился как всегда неожиданно, когда ребята успели уйти домой после рабочего дня, оставив сложившийся дуэт из Макса и Эрика на ночь. Заслышав знакомый голос в коридоре, Эрик подхватился, поправил одежду, расчесал пятерней волосы — в общем, сделал все то, чего не делал никогда ранее для Трущева, позволяя быть себе настоящим достойным котом, радовавшимся приходу хозяина лишь внутренне. Сейчас на его территории появился другой кот, вроде и неплохой, но он абсолютно незаслуженно привлекал к себе внимание хозяина, а значит не время было лежать и лениво принимать ласки, надо было и хвост распушить.

— Привет, котенок, — Сережа едва бросил на него взгляд, моментально переводя его на Максима. — Свободен?

Внутри Эрика что-то оборвалось, заставляя все тело напрячься — вот так и теряют тех, кого любят.

— Нет, — фыркнул тот, хотя противоположное было совершенно очевидным, что не преминул заметить Сергей.

— Уверен? — хмыкнул он, не скрывая иронии в голосе.

— Ага.

— Да ладо тебе, не ломайся, — Трущев не собирался так легко сдаваться, но и Макс твердо стоял на своем, отрицательно качая головой.

Что ж, Шутов никогда не считал себя тем, кого берут за неимением других вариантов, но всегда что-то случается впервые. И почему эти впервые всегда происходят, когда рядом Максим? Отвечать на вполне себе риторический вопрос Эрик не планировал, тем более, что внутренне он уже настроился на приятное времяпрепровождение в компании любимого человека.

Но радовался Эрик недолго, уже следующие слова Сергея вновь выбили у него почву из-под ног, на этот раз роняя еще сильнее. Еще больнее.

— Тебе же понравилось? Или надо обязательно быть обдолбанным, чтобы подставить мне свой зад? — он склонился к Максу, упираясь руками в подлокотники его кресла. — Могу и это устроить.

Все внутри Эрика вопило, изнывало вопросами: когда, блять, они успели потрахаться? Что он пропустил? Выходит, перед ним эта блондинка недоделанная строит из себя не пойми кого, а стоит Эрику отвести взгляд, тут же уводит единственного человека, который ему нужен? И потом еще имеет наглость зажимать его по углам, оправдывая свои порывы страсти тем, что у него без дополнительной подпитки нет желания трахаться с незнакомцами. А с Сережей, значит, было?!

— Нет, я сказал, — фыркнул Макс, — иди нахуй.

— Не думал, что буду когда-нибудь шлюху уговаривать, — зло выплюнул Сергей, моментально получая удар в челюсть и от неожиданности отшатываясь назад, тем самым освобождая Максима из ловушки между собой и креслом. Макс свободой сразу же воспользовался, поднимаясь и толкая потирающего челюсть Трущева в грудь и вызывая ответную реакцию.

Эрик сам того не понял, как переместила в пространство между ними, расставляя руки по сторонам и переводя взгляд с одного рвущегося в драку придурка, на другого. Может, стоило уйти и не мешать им? После драки они или навсегда поставят крест друг на друге, или потрахаются, третьего не дано, но рисковать не хотелось. Хотя и рисковать целостностью своего лица в попытке разнять их хотелось еще меньше. И где все, когда они так нужны? Стоило окликнуть Женю, но тот опять, наверное, пошел кормить бродячих кошек за углом, уверенный, что старый клиент неприятностей не доставит и товар не попортит. Зря, конечно.

К счастью, Женю звать не пришлось, Максим зло сплюнул и выскочил из комнаты, сбегая от Сергея. Никогда такого не было и вот опять. Эрик знал, что поступает эгоистично, выбирая между другом и мужчиной, который, по факту, его даже за человека не считает, но все равно выбрал второго, поворачиваясь к Сереже, а не несясь вслед за Максом.

— Я же говорил, он пока не привык, не освоился, — вроде бы и оправдал Максима, а вроде выставил его не в лучшем свете. По крайней мере, совесть сильно мучить не будет. — Крепко он тебя? — Эрик провел подушечками пальцев по покрасневшей щеке. — Садись, я лед принесу, чтобы синяка не было.

— Не надо, пойду я, — отмахнулся Сережа, но остановить его сейчас было принципиально важно.

— Сядь.

— Есть что выпить? — сдался Трущев.

— Минутку, — опасаясь, что это уловка, чтобы уйти, Эрик все же побежал на поиски алкоголя, заодно прихватив первое, что попалось в морозилке, но Сережа дожидался его там же, где и был оставлен — на злосчастном диване.

— На, приложи вот, — Эрик протянул ледяную упаковку мужчине.

— Сосиски? Я думал вы тут только сосете, а вы еще и варите, — усмехнулся тот, но послушно приложил пачку к скуле.

— Смешно, ха, — Шутов закатил глаза. — Ты только Владу не говори, — хуй знает зачем попросил он, наливая в найденную на столе чью-то кружку коньяк.

— Я же не баба, трепаться, — Сережа взял кружку в руки, бросив взгляд на картинку на ней, и усмехнулся — зная своих друзей, Эрик мог не сомневаться, что там ничего приличного ожидать не стоило. — Но что насчет компенсации? — отпивая коньяк и морщась, спросил он.

— Полный пакет за счет заведения, — Шутов расплылся в улыбке, предвкушая шанс исполнить все свои желания, за которые Сергей никогда бы не заплатил, а предлагать даром повода не было.

— От него? — испортил веселье Трущев.

— От меня. Я же лучше, — голос почти не дрогнул, хотя сердце замерло в ожидании ответа.

— Ты лучше, — кивнул Сережа, хотя было видно, что он не совсем в этом уверен. — Когда?

— Не сегодня, не хочу объяснять Владу, почему я ебался всю ночь, а бабла в кассе не прибавилось. Завтра ночью я не работаю, — это все походило на свидание и Эрик даже позволил себе на мгновение забыться и поверить, что так оно и есть. — Можно у меня дома, я один живу.

— У меня. Заеду за тобой завтра вечером, — тоном, не подразумевающим отказ, заявил Сергей, и встал, отставив почти пустую кружку на стол.

— Буду ждать, — сдерживая порыв броситься на шею, Эрик закусил губу. Да, блять, это реально выглядело как свидание. И похуй на Макса.

Сергей привычно поцеловал Эрика в подставленную щеку — когда они начали так делать? Эрик даже не помнил — и ушел, уже во второй раз оставляя Эрика ни с чем. Похоже, это тоже становилось своеобразной традицией. Хуевой традицией, которую могла исправить следующая ночь. По крайней мере, Эрик на это очень сильно надеялся.


	7. у тебя всё плохо, будет ещё хуже

Максим себя ненавидел. Ненавидел свой жизненный выбор, который привел его в состояние полного отчаяния, ненавидел свои глупые решения, которые достали его из одной грязи и погрузили в другую, ненавидел свое тело, которое теперь ему не особо и принадлежало. Ненавидел свою работу, которую и работой было назвать сложно, ведь с работы можно уволиться, а так самое что ни наесть рабство. Добровольное, мать его, рабство. Максим смотрел на своих «коллег» и завидовал. Завидовал, потому что их не держали никакие обязательства, они работали в кайф, имея возможность покончить со всем этим дерьмом сегодня же, они неплохо проводили время и, можно было даже сказать, вели себя как любые другие работники в сфере услуг, будто не замечая, что продают за деньги самих себя.

Максим так не мог. У него в голове неоновой вывеской постоянно светилось «Шлюха». Каждый свой шаг, каждое слово теперь проходило сквозь эту призму, омрачая даже самые хорошие и приятные моменты в жизни. Хотя, кого Макс обманывал? Приятных моментов у него в жизни не было очень и очень давно: вечная нехватка денег, тех самых, не в которых счастье, порождала кучу проблем. Грязная маленькая квартира в хрущевке с облезшими еще лет двадцать назад обоями каждый день приветливо открывала перед Максимом свою не менее грязную скрипучую дверь и обволакивала жильца гостеприимным ароматом вечно засоряющейся канализации и плесени. Малюсенькая кухня тяжело вздыхала, когда Максим открывал сотню лет немытое окно, чтобы впустить условно свежий воздух с заднего двора. Холодильник еще до того, как сюда въехал Макс, приказал долго жить, поэтому использовался как бар — Анисимов усмехался каждый раз, когда величал старенький «Днепр» баром, но хранить полные и пустые бутылки с алкоголем в другом месте не позволяли квадратные метры жилплощади: на кухне, помимо максова бара, едва умещалась газовая плита с единственной рабочей конфоркой, стол на одного человека, хромая табуретка и полки для посуды (да, три тарелки, кружка с отбитой ручкой и граненый стакан имели полное право носить это звание). Единственная комната могла похвастаться продавленным диваном, шкафом с покосившейся дверцей, засаленным креслом с прожженной обивкой и журнальным столиком, всегда заваленным бутылками, пустыми контейнерами из-под еды и окурками, которые не вмещала в себя старая стеклянная пепельница. Каждый вечер пыльная люстра уныло освещала все это богатство, радуя глаз и вселяя уверенность в завтрашнем дне, а кусты за окном кивали облезлыми ветками в знак согласия. Приятному тут места не было.

Выкарабкаться бы. Добиться чего-то, заработать на квартиру получше, то есть, на любую другую, наладить быт, но… Большая часть пока еще скудного дохода Максима уходила на долг Владу, из оставшегося можно было разве что пополнить бар, купить сигареты и немного готовой еды в ближайшем магазине.

Смысла в жизни Максима было едва больше, чем ноль. Сдохнуть бы, закидаться таблетками и уснуть на диване, но мама. Мама бы не пережила, мама такого не заслужила. Не заслужила она и сына-шлюху, но об этом она хотя бы не знала. Не этого она для него хотела. Не так его воспитывала. Не на такое надеялась. Не оправдал.

Максим прикурил вторую сигарету, заглядывая сквозь балконную дверь в коридор, надеясь, что надоедливый клиент свалит как можно быстрее. Признаться, этот Сергей ему даже нравился. Не сразу понравился, конечно, не тогда, когда Эрику прилюдно за щеку пихал, а потом, когда сидели они на кухне у бородача, пока тот с Софочкой в спальне сотрясал стены, курили, запивая в кои-то веки нормальным пойлом, говорили за жизнь. Чисто по-дружески, без всяких пошлостей. Когда неуверенной походкой вышли на балкон покурить, когда алкоголь затопил ту самую неоновую вывеску в голове, когда все казалось нормальным. Когда Сережа прижал его к стене, напористо целуя и сводя с ума. Когда трахался не потому, что уплачено, а потому что хотелось.

«Тебе же понравилось?»

Понравилось, даже слишком. Так сильно, что, проснувшись и вспомнив все, сбежал, едва не позабыв про Софу — набрал ей уже с улицы и дожидался за углом, лишь бы подальше. А все из-за пресловутой неоновой вывески, с утра заработавшей в полную мощь, будто говоря: «И на что ты надеялся, Максим? Ты же просто шлюха. Ты никто. Пустое месте. Ты никогда себе не сможешь позволить такого человека, как Трущев, слишком высоко, тебе не достать. Твой потолок — такая же шлюха, как и ты, но даже до него надо допрыгнуть». И сегодня он лишний раз убедился, что был прав. Отказал — получил правду в лицо, все честно, все как есть.

Вторая сигарета практически истлела, когда Сергей вышел из комнаты и, потирая скулу, направился в противоположную от Максима сторону — на выход. Подождав для верности еще пару минут, Макс затушил окурок в жестяной банке и, собрав все самообладание, вернулся в комнату.

— Макс, какого хуя? — Эрик встретил его неожиданным вопросом.

— Что? — Максим прошел мимо, будто ни в чем ни бывало, и уселся в кресло. И как он только еще к нему не прирос?

— Когда?

— Что, блять, Эрик, когда?

— Когда это ты с Сережей трахался? — наконец, уточнил Шутов.

— Ну вот когда мы с Софочкой ездили, — отмахнулся он, — а что?

— И ты мне ничего не сказал?

— А должен был? — заметив на столе так кстати оставленную початую бутылку коньяка, Максим не смог остаться на месте. Благо и посуда тут же нашлась — кружка Алины с сиськами и надписью: «Главное у меня интеллект, а это так, бонусы», которую он наполнил до краев.

— Нет, но… — Эрик проводил его взглядом и сам потянулся к бутылке, прикладываясь прямо к горлышку, чтобы допить остатки.

— Тебе любопытно просто или? — Максу показалось, что в голосе Эрика проскальзывали нотки ревности. Конечно, он знал, что у каждого здесь были свои клиенты, но ведь, по факту, он не виноват, что так сложилось? Да и, честно признаться, в тот момент про Эрика он вообще не думал, не до него было.

— Любопытно, конечно, — слишком резко ответил Шутов. — Просто любопытно. Ты же вроде с ним не хотел?

— Там не было особого выбора, — поморщился Максим.

— Он насильно что ли? — Эрик нахмурился, подползая ближе. Хоть кому-то на него не было плевать.

— Да нет же, — Макс закатил глаза, — просто как-то само собой получилось, да и их двое всего было, а тот мужик на Софочку глаз положил. Этот твой Сережа даже не настаивал, бухали мы просто пол ночи, а потом покурить вышли, ну и вот.

— А почему сегодня отказал?

— Да нахуй он мне нужен? Твой клиент — вот и обслуживай. Не нравится он мне, слишком самоуверенный. Самодовольный. Бесит, — почти не соврал.

— Понравилось хоть? — не слишком искренне улыбнулся Эрик.

— Могло быть лучше. С его-то гонором, — правда исчезала из его слов с каждым звуком, но не рассказывать же все, что успел надумать? Не поймет, засмеет, или, того хуже, расскажет этому своему Сереже.

— Ты просто не умеешь его готовить, — как-то слишком обиженно пошутил Эрик.

— Ладно, ладно, не ревнуй, — Максу показалось, или в карих глазах промелькнула паника? — Не буду я больше твоих клиентов трогать, даже если заплатят. А он тоже хорош, мог бы тебя вызвать.

Эрик пожал плечами.

— Он не обязан. И ты тоже.

— Он очень разозлился? — перевел разговор Макс с неловкой темы ревности, потому как непонятно было, кто кого ревновал и ревновал ли вообще. — Владу не нажалуется?

— Я все уладил, — улыбнулся Эрик.

— Что, прям за один отсос простил все грехи?

— За целую ночь. Завтра, — уточнил он.

— Ты не обязан, — нахмурился Макс. Как так — провинился он, а всю ночь бесплатно пахать будет другой?

— Не парься, могу себе позволить.

Эрик отставил пустую бутылку за диван и улегся, прикрывая глаза. И хуй пойми, что он имел в виду: то ли принести себя в жертву ради друга, то ли поработать бесплатно одну ночь. То ли просто потрахаться даром. Максим переместился на пол у дивана, словно виноватый пес.

— Спасибо. Что бы я без тебя делал.

— Все справляются, и ты бы справился, — не поворачивая лица, ответил Эрик. — Без меня Сережи тут не было бы. И проблем тоже.

— Да не только сейчас, вообще. Помогаешь мне, заботишься. Терпишь меня.

— Мась, ты не заболел? Что за хуйню несешь?

— Что думаю.

— Не надо. Просто заткнись. Поспи.

— Подвинься тогда, — спать не хотелось, но усиленное коньяком иррациональное желание кого-то обнять, чтобы заткнуть пустоту внутри, сдавливало горло, затрудняя дыхание. Да и рядом с Эриком та самая неоновая вывеска блекла, видимо, не выдерживая конкуренции с подобной над головой Шутова.

— Сентиментальный Максим. Кому рассказать — не поверят, — вздохнул Эрик, прижатый к спинке дивана.

— А ты не говори, — пробурчал Макс ему в плечо. — Тяжело все это просто.

— Привыкнешь. Дальше станет легче.

— Не хочу дальше, вообще ничего не хочу. Нормальным быть хочется, чтобы работа, дом, отношения, семья, может быть. Чтобы обед был дома и одежда чистая, чтобы не противно было с себя одежду каждый день снимать, смывать всю эту мерзость.

— Ты же понимаешь, что уже не будет?

— Нахуя тогда жить? Устал я.

— Не будет этого, но может быть другое, лучше.

Макс фыркнул. Вряд ли даже сам Эрик верил в эту херню.

— А может, и такое будет, посмотри на Диму — все, как ты описал: работа, дом, семья, вкусная еда и чистая одежда. Полная идиллия.

— Да они вообще ебанутые, такого не бывает. Один шанс на миллиард.

— Но ведь есть же?

— Ты на это надеешься?

— Не только я. Просто смотри на него и помни, что не все еще потеряно, шанс есть у всех и всегда.

— Нихуя у нас нет, — огрызнулся Макс. — Так и сдохнем в этой дыре.

— Блять, Мась, после тебя хочется или напиться, или сдохнуть. Или все вместе. Почему нельзя просто жить, блять, и радоваться мелочам?

— Чему, например?

— Тому, что ты жив-здоров, целый, красивый, при работе, крыша над головой, да хуй знает, что еще, но не так же все плохо? Если тебе бабла не хватает, поговори с Владом, пусть чуть больше тебе оставляет первое время, не отдавай ему все.

— И до старости тут корячиться?

— Да ты заебал, — Эрик толкнул его в бок. — Скажи вот, что есть хорошего в твоей жизни? Потому что не может не быть.

Макс задумался. Что было у него такого, что можно было записать в плюсы? Не вещи первой необходимости, не то, что и так у всех было, а что приносило ему радость? Где-то в глубине сознания маячила мама, родители, но блять. Они просто _были_. От них Максиму ни горячо, ни холодно не было. Ни поддержки, ни помощи, ничего. Не потому, что они плохие, просто он не рассказывал. Врал, что все хорошо, что работа приличная есть, квартиру снимает с удобствами, девушка есть, даже имя выдумал, Кристиной назвав. Мама все познакомиться с ней пыталась, просила поговорить, но Макс открестился, сказав, что она стесняется. А совместную фотку у кассирши в «Магните» выменял на шоколадку. Так что разговоры с родней были не радостью, а дополнительным стрессом из-за постоянной лжи, в которой ему пока еще удавалось мастерски не путаться.

— Из хорошего у меня только ты, — хмыкнул Макс, неожиданно осознав, что так оно и есть. Что не будь Эрика, жизнь пошла бы по пизде еще больше.

— На безрыбье и Эрик радость, да? — фыркнул тот, особо не обольщаясь откровением.

— Нет, ну правда, чего ты, — Макс приподнялся на локте, чтобы лучше видеть лицо парня. — У меня же ни друзей, никого не осталось, со всеми связи порвал, сам понимаешь. Дома грязно и паршиво, на работе мерзко и противно, погулять и развеяться не с кем. Ты единственный, кто хотя бы делает вид, что я чего-то значу.

— Я не делаю вид, Мась.

Возможно, это был коньяк, Макс это прекрасно понимал, ведь его количества было недостаточно, чтобы отключить мозг полностью, но удержаться от порыва нежности он все же не смог.

— Ты такой хороший, — Максим сжал офигевшего от внезапности Эрика в объятиях и громко чмокнул в голову.

— Пиздец, я больше не дам тебе пить на работе, ты меня пугаешь. Так и до изнасилования недалеко.

— От кого из нас убудет? — закатил глаза Макс. — Одним больше, одним меньше.

— Но ты не отрицаешь?

— Что я тебя хочу? А кто не хочет? Ты себя, блять, видел?

— Сейчас на пол пойдешь спать, — Эрик, кажется, смутился от такого заявления. — Хотеть не вредно.

— Вообще ты сам заговорил про это, — обиделся Максим. — Я же без задней мысли к тебе.

Эрик не ответил. Некоторое время они просто молча лежали — Эрик, уставившись в потолок, а Макс — изучая шею Эрика. Он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не хотелось прикоснуться губами к нежной коже, оставив на ней темный след, но он был не настолько пьян, чтобы не уважать чужие границы.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — наконец, нарушил тишину Эрик. — Просто иногда трахаться по дружбе? Тебе мало?

— Да не мало, просто для души хочется, потому что это типа твое решение, а не обязаловка. Чтобы хоть иногда чувствовать себя нормальным.

— Только без драмы, ладно?

— Серьезно? — Макс опять привстал, чтобы убедиться, что Эрик не разговаривает во сне. — Вот прям так и ладно?

— Можно попробовать, хули нет? — Шутов повел плечом. — Будешь ебать мозги, нихуя не получишь, — добавил он, притягивая Макса к себе за футболку и целуя.

Возражения не принимались.


	8. могло же быть как у людей всё (но, кажется, так интереснее)

Вопреки обычному укладу, Эрик остался на работе до вечера: отсыпаться нужды не было, а следующая ночь нужна была ему свободной. Максима он отправил домой на всякий случай, чтобы под ногами не путался и не портил грандиозные планы, а сам, едва закончился рабочий день — не его, а в принципе, — выскочил на улицу и устроился на лавочке неподалеку, чтобы наблюдать главный вход. Время тянулось как резиновое, хотелось есть и немножечко спать, а еще начала болеть задница, потому что лавочка была не из удобных. Телефон начал разряжаться через минут сорок — точнее, через сорок три минуты с момента, как Шутов перешел в стадию активного ожидания, нервно просматривая забавные видео с котиками в ленте, а Сережи все еще не было видно на горизонте. Шансы, что Трущев не забил, таяли вместе с зарядом батареи. Эрик для себя решил, что пойдет домой, когда вырубится телефон, и даже отложил его в сторону — совершенно не потому, чтобы потянуть время.

Телефон ожил где-то через минут двадцать, уведомив хозяина о входящем сообщении с неизвестного номера.

«Ты где?»

«Смотря для кого», — не особо надеясь на самый желанный вариант, быстро набрал Эрик.

«Сергей».

— А хули не Сергей Викторович? — пробормотал нарочито недовольно Шутов, кусая губы, которые норовили растянуться в предательской улыбке.

«Иду домой, только вышел».

«Жди там, сейчас буду».

Стараясь сохранять внешнее спокойствие и даже равнодушие, Эрик в душе сделал тройное сальто и, обозвав новый контакт «Сережа ♥», продолжил уже не особо томительное ожидание своего принца на черном BMW.

Принц себя долго ждать не заставил, явился через пару минут, притормозив практически у ног Эрика, улыбнулся, будто и правда на свидание приехал, а не потрахаться задаром. Хотя, возможно, с его финансовыми сложностями, о которых говорил Макс, бесплатный секс тоже был неплохим поводом для радости.

— Сережа, — Эрик как ни пытался скрыть щенячий восторг в голосе, все равно звучал слишком радостно, — откуда мой номер? — устраиваясь на переднем сидении и пристегивая ремень, промурлыкал он. Будто это имело какое-либо значение.

— Связи, — хмыкнул Сережа.

— Надеюсь, ты не у Влада спросил? — забеспокоился Эрик — боссу о происходящем рассказывать не хотелось. С одной стороны, дело каждого, чем он занимается в личное время, но с другой стороны — бесплатно встречаться с клиентом должно было быть против правил.

— Нет, Олег — это мой друг, — объяснил он, — узнал у вашей блондинки. Он предусмотрительно записал ее номер, когда они с Максом к нам приезжали.

Эрик поморщился. Думать о Максе и о той ночи желания не было, не сейчас, когда он был вне стен, которые постоянно напоминали о его месте в жизни.

— Надо бы что-нибудь на ужин купить, — Сережа, не дождавшись реакции от Эрика, перевел тему разговора, — у меня дома шаром покати, целыми днями на работе, ничего не покупаю, потому что все равно готовить некогда.

— Ты же меня сейчас не домашними делами везешь заниматься? — покосился Эрик.

— А что, были прецеденты? — удивился Трущев.

— Не у меня, — хихикнул Эрик. — Алину знаешь?

— Ну?

— Ей как-то пришлось суп варить одному мужику.

— Она не могла отказаться?

— Он же не заставлял ее делать ничего из ее списка лимитов, так что нет, не могла. Видел бы ты ее после! «Не для того я в проститутки шла, чтобы супы варить», — передразнил он Чусь. — После этого добавила себе в список этот пунктик.

— А у тебя он есть? — Сережа оторвал взгляд от дороги, мельком глянув на Эрика.

— Есть, но я же сейчас не на работе, — вздохнул он, — если захочешь, то придется побыть домохозяйкой.

— Да ладно, не кисни, котенок, — Сережа протянул руку и ласково потрепал по голове, заставив сердце Эрика пропустить пару ударов. — Я же не извращенец какой-то.

Эрик издал неопределенный звук, на его языке обозначавший нечто среднее между «да, конечно, я тебе верю» и «давай, расскажи мне».

— Что? — наигранно удивился Сережа. — Ты считаешь меня извращенцем?

Телефон зазвонил прежде, чем Эрик успел дать ответ на вопрос с подвохом, за что он не преминул мысленно поблагодарить звонящего. Как оказалось, зря. Перекинувшись парой фраз, Трущев зло бросил телефон на панель.

— Ты же не торопишься? Надо по делам заехать.

Эрик пожал плечами — надо так надо, кто он такой, чтобы перечить или высказывать недовольство?

Дальше ехали молча. Сережа погрузился в свои мысли, будто не замечая, что он в машине не один. Возможно, Эрику стоило напомнить о себе или даже предложить перенести планы, но вряд ли Трущев постеснялся бы избавиться от него, если бы так было надо.

Ехать пришлось через весь город, что из-за вечерних пробок отняло немало драгоценного времени, которое можно было потратить куда с большей пользой. Повиляв по улицам, они подъехали к небольшому ресторанчику с открытой верандой. Пока Сережа искал место для парковки, Эрик обреченно крутил в руках почти разрядившийся телефон: скрасить время ожидания ему было нечем. Придется любоваться жующими за столиками людьми и не очень частыми прохожими.

— Пойдем, — пока Эрик выискивал себе развлечение, Сережа успел выйти из машины, обогнуть ее и открыть дверь со стороны пассажира. — Пойдем, перекусим заодно, чтобы тебе не пришлось заниматься тем, что тебе не по душе.

— Но у тебя же дела, — попытался возразить Шутов, тем не менее вываливаясь на тротуар.

— Ничего такого, чему ты можешь помешать, — заблокировав двери машины, Сережа быстрым шагом направился к ресторану. Эрику ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним. — Сядь где-нибудь, я сейчас подойду, — бросил Сергей, прежде чем исчезнуть в помещении.

Эрик взглядом нашел свободный стол прямо за пальмой в кадке и, пока не объявились другие желающие, помчался занимать место. Обычно он не прятался от людей, хотя в любое время мог столкнуться нос к носу со своим клиентом, но тогда скорее скрыться хотели они, чтобы никто не догадался, что они не понаслышке знакомы с местной шлюхой. Сегодня он был не один и светить лицом перед знакомыми желанием не горел. Благо, пока и знакомых лиц поблизости не наблюдалось.

До того, как вернулся Сережа, к нему успела подойти пару раз официантка, но Эрик, прикрывшись меню, решительно отмахивался, мол, выбираю, жду друга. По правде говоря, есть уже и не особо хотелось. Покинув свою зону комфорта и оказавшись в непредвиденной ситуации, Эрик запаниковал, хоть внешне и старался держаться максимально спокойно.

— Будешь что-нибудь? — Сережа неожиданно подошел сзади, заставляя Эрика нервно дернуться. — Заказывай, что хочешь.

— Я не голодный, — попытался отказаться Эрик.

— Не будешь же в рот мне заглядывать, все равно возьми что-нибудь, — настаивал Сергей.

— Ну, мне все равно. Главное, чтобы без сыра, — поспешно добавил Эрик, — на твое усмотрение.

Пока Сережа разбирался с заказом, Эрик, лишенный спасительного меню, которым отгораживался от мира, завесил лицо волосами и вновь углубился в свои отнюдь не радужные мысли. Еще так некстати нарисовался уличный музыкант, пристроившись на бордюре с явно расстроенной гитарой.

— Тебе некомфортно? Хочешь, уйдем?

От заботливости Сережи сводило зубы. Будто ему правда был важен комфорт мальчика на час.

— Нормально все, — отмахнулся Эрик.

— Ты меня стесняешься? — не унимался Сергей.

Эрик подавился воздухом.

— Зачем? Это ты должен меня стесняться, разве нет?

— Ты за меня беспокоишься что ли? Не надо, похуй. С кем хочу, с тем провожу время, никого не ебет.

Сдержать улыбку оказалось сложно, да Эрик и не особо пытался, расплываясь под взглядом Сережи, как мороженое на солнце. Разобравшись с одним вопросом, он вздохнул свободнее, отвлекся от тяготивших мыслей. Что ж, если Сережу не заботит собственная репутация, то какое до нее дело Эрику?

Расслабившись, Эрик разговорился немного, поддержал разговор Сережи «ни о чем», послушал охуенную историю из жизни, сам поделился парочкой. Наверное, издалека могло показаться, что они и правда друзья, которые отлично проводят время за ужином. Или даже нечто большее, то, о чем Эрик не хотел допускать и мысли.

Он не хотел, но мысли настойчиво лезли в голову. Ведь могло быть все так, как у людей: свидание, романтика, ужин на двоих, поход в кино, может быть, счастливые улыбки. Сейчас у него была лишь дешевая подделка его недосягаемой мечты, притягательная и манящая пустышка, картинка, за которой не было ровным счетом ничего.

— Да блять, кто так играет, — прошипел Эрик, отвлекаясь от еды: под такой аккомпанемент из фальшивой игры и траурных мыслях о фальшивом счастье разве полезет кусок в горло?

— Будто ты можешь лучше? — хмыкнул Сергей, явно уверенный, что Эрик просто выебывается.

— Могу, конечно, — оскорбился Шутов, будто кто-то со стороны мог знать обо всех его умениях.

Сергей продолжал смотреть на него недоверчиво. Другого Эрик давно бы послал нахуй, но такая реакция Сережи обижала, ему хотелось доказать, что он ошибается. Насколько он ошибается.

— Я сейчас, — бросил он, прежде чем сорваться с места и, перемахнув через невысокие перила, в пару шагов оказаться рядом с горе-музыкантом. Выудив из кармана несколько смятых купюр, Эрик бросил их в открытый чехол, сопроводив короткой просьбой. Нет, гитарист явно не заслуживал ни копейки, но иначе Эрику вряд ли бы удалось воплотить задуманное, а так он вернулся к Сереже уже не один, а в сопровождении старой, потрепанной жизнью гитары.

Сережа смотрел на него, не отводя глаз. Наверняка, не только он, но до других Эрику дела не было. Подкрутив колки, он постарался настроить гитару, хотя был не совсем уверен, что эта рухлядь вообще в состоянии издавать правильные ноты. Но, в любом случае, должно было получиться лучше, чем у ее владельца.

Эрик ударил по струнам, заменяя привычные звуки ресторана на приятное звучание какой-то старой песни. Исподлобья, сквозь завесу из растрепанных волос, он следил за реакцией Сережи, отмечая, как его лицо резко вытягивается от удивления, а потом выражение становится слишком вдохновленным, завороженным. Сережа внимал каждому звуку, каждой ноте, и Эрик вновь потерял над собой контроль, расплываясь в преступно широкой улыбке.

— Понравилось? — спросил он очевидное, на что моментально получил кивок.

— Жалко, у меня нет дома гитары, я бы еще послушал, — мечтательно произнес Сережа.

— Поехали ко мне, у меня есть, — не задумываясь, предложил Шутов. Сегодня он собирался завоевывать сердце мужчины, который был ему не безразличен и, если честно, ему было совершенно все равно, каким из двух своих умений он мог добиться цели. В конце концов, играть для того, в ком по уши, удовольствие почище любого секса будет.

Сережа задумался, видимо взвешивая в голове все «за» и «против», но кто мог его за это винить?

— Я один живу, — напомнил Эрик. — Домой работу обычно не забираю.

— А я?

— Исключение.

— Ладно, — кивнул Трущев, — если что, потом ко мне, — оставил пути для отступления он, давая знак официантке, чтобы та принесла счет. — Не знал, что ты так охуенно играешь.

— Обычно нам не до разговоров, — грустно улыбнулся Эрик.

— Тоже верно, — Сережа хмыкнул и отвлекся на девушку.

Эрик не стал его дожидаться, направился к машине, попутно перекинувшись парой слов с музыкантом и пожелав ему удачи — все-таки благодаря его «мастерству» в планах на вечер случился довольно интригующий поворот. За такое можно было даже дать ему пару бесплатных уроков, вот только из Эрика учитель был так себе — последним, кого он взялся чему-то учить, был Макс, и во что это вылилось? С непривычки, после прошлой ночи губы все еще саднило от поцелуев, а дальше все могло стать только сложнее и запутанней.

До квартиры Эрика они добрались уже затемно. Сережа все еще вел себя настороженно, с опаской следуя за парнем в подъезд. Выкрученная лампочка на этаже лишь усугубляла ситуацию, но Эрик делал вид, что все в порядке, а Сережа пытался выглядеть смелее, чем был на самом деле.

— Посвети, пожалуйста, — выудив из горловины футболки связку ключей на длинной цепочке, попросил Эрик, понимая, что без помощи возиться будет дольше. При свете ключ легко вошел в скважину и дверь открылась после пары поворотов. — Проходи, только у меня не прибрано, я не ждал гостей. И дома был только вчера утром, — включая свет, пояснил он небольшой холостяцкий срач.

— Да нормально все, не парься, — улыбнулся Сережа, цепляя взглядом гитару у дивана. — У тебя уютно.

— Нормально, — Эрик пожал плечами — наверняка ведь Сережа ожидал, что квартира будет выглядеть как притон или бордель на выезде, но забыл, что после работы они все обычные люди, некоторые даже с семьей. — Выпьешь что-нибудь?

— А что есть?

— Что найду, — ответил он уже из кухни. — Виски есть.

— Давай, — согласился Сережа, будто у него был выбор.

В холодильнике повесилась мышь, которая, по-видимому, не заметила полплитки шоколада — ее как раз Эрик и захватил с собой, вместе с парой бокалов, возвращаясь в комнату.

С грохотом опустив принесенное на столик, он распределил напиток по стаканам и сел на другой край дивана, поближе к гитаре.

— Концерт по вашим заявкам объявляется открытым, — сделав большой глоток из бокала, довольно улыбнулся он и притянул к себе свою малышку.

— А это не помешает? — Сережа кивнул на бутылку, но получил в ответ слишком говорящий взгляд, чтобы продолжать сомневаться в мастерстве Шутова.

Пальцы коснулись струн, наполняя комнату слаженной мелодией и Эрик почувствовал себя на своем месте. Возможно, не сверни он не туда в определенный момент своей жизни, то был бы сейчас первоклассным музыкантом, играющем на стадионе, перед огромной толпой. Но, с другой стороны, в той толпе мог никогда не появиться человек, который сейчас сидел рядом, подперев подбородок рукой, и внимательно следил за каждым движением, словно большой довольный кот. Наверное, оно того стоило.


	9. аттракцион «свободное падение»

Эрик проснулся от того, что у него затекла шея, а подушка под головой была непривычно твердой. Он даже не сразу сообразил, что находится дома, на родном диване, потому что обычно он как-то умудрялся добираться до кровати, да и диван не был обычно таким жестким, если он засыпал, не дойдя до спальни. На грудь приятно давила родная и любимая гитара, и в этом не было ничего удивительного: со своей малышкой Шутов засыпал чаще, чем с кем-либо из людей. В попытке устроиться удобнее, чтобы еще немого поваляться и подремать, Эрик обнаружил, что его подушка подушкой на самом деле не была, и чуть было не свалился на пол от такого открытия: он уснул на коленях Сережи, который, откинув голову на спинку дивана, сладко сопел и, похоже, чувствовал себя гораздо удобнее, чем Эрик.

«Подушка» вдруг стала казаться в разы удобнее и мягче. Эрик прижал гитару к груди и, мечтательно вздохнув, уставился в потолок. Это ж надо было такому случиться, чтобы вместо горячей ночки получились вполне дружеские посиделки под гитару, которые закончились совместным целомудренным сном! Рассказать кому-то — не поверят ведь!

— Проснулся? — прохрипел сверху Сережа, елозя под Эриком, намекая, что неплохо бы и убрать свою тыкву с чужой ноги. — Не хотел тебя будить.

— Ты не спишь что ли? — Эрик приподнял голову и, позволив Трущеву встать, опустил ее на нагретое мужчиной место, наблюдая, как тот разминает затекшие ноги. — Столкнул бы меня вбок, и все. Не умер бы.

Сережа посмотрел на него, как на идиота, заставив смутиться из-за сказанной глупости. Будто предложил кота с колен согнать. Эта мысль не могла не вызвать приступ умиления и нежности, которая разлилась в груди и растянула щеки в мечтательной улыбке. Что ж, по утрам, пока рациональная часть мозга спала, Эрик мог себе позволить быть влюбленной школьницей, витающей в облаках и томно вздыхающей, глядя вслед исчезнувшему в туалете кавалеру.

Стоило предложить гостю кофе с утра, да и то, зачем они, собственно, вчера встретились, но Трущев вновь спутал все карты, окликнув Эрика из прихожей.

— Тебя подбросить на работу? — спросил так непринужденно, будто предлагал отвезти в кафе или библиотеку.

— А ты уже уходишь? — подорвался с дивана Эрик. — Даже кофе не попьешь?

— Опаздываю уже, котенок, надо бы домой заскочить, переодеться в свежее.

— А как же мой долг, мм?

— Он не твой, а Макса, — отмахнулся Сергей.

_Ну уж нет._

— Мой.

— Считай, что ты расплатился.

— Нет, я обещал, — промурлыкал Эрик, закусив губу.

Взгляд Трущева потемнел, скользя по его лицу и опускаясь ниже. Мужчина замер на несколько секунд, видимо решая, стоит ли торопиться на работу или пусть весь мир подождет. Эрик нетерпеливо облизнул губы, предвкушая «глубокий завтрак», но рациональная часть Сережи победила.

— В другой раз, котенок, в другой раз, — вздохнул он. — Созвонимся, — подмигнул, привычным жестом взъерошил волосы, звонко чмокнул в щеку и скрылся в дверном проеме, оставляя Эрика с непонятными чувствами.

Вроде и прошло все хорошо, но. После появления Макса и того злосчастного минет-шоу, между ним и Сережей не было практически ничего, только непонятые беседы, обсуждение Максима и вот теперь еще посиделки с гитарой. Если что-то из перечисленного и говорило, что их отношения перешли на новый уровень, то здравый смысл упрямо напоминал о том, что в их отношениях не может быть каких-то уровней, они либо трахаются, либо нет. Третьего не дано.

С этими грустными мыслями Эрик скинул с себя джинсы, в которых он провел всю ночь — не впервой, но все же, не самая удобная в мире вещь, чтобы в ней спать, сходил в туалет, почистил зубы, сполоснул лицо холодной водой, пытаясь привести себя в порядок, но из зеркала на него смотрело унылое лохматое нечто, совершенно не в товарном виде, а желания что-то исправлять почему-то не было.

«Сегодня не приду, хуево», — смс-ка улетела Владу — Эрик мог себе позволить день безделья, тем более, он не так часто это делал. Не дожидаясь ответа, вырубил телефон и высосав из бутылки последние капли виски, завалился на диван. Не то чтобы он не выспался прошлой ночью, но на часах было едва восемь — не лучшее время для подъема и активной деятельности, не в его случае.

Разбудил Эрика настойчивый стук в дверь. Гости у него бывали нечасто, а без приглашения практически никогда, поэтому он, прислушавшись, опять уронил голову на подушку и закрыл глаза, надеясь, что грохот прекратится и кто бы там ни был, поскорее свалит восвояси. Но стук не прекращался. Удары становились всё более настойчивыми и громкими, и Эрику ничего не оставалось, как сползти с дивана и, шлепая босыми ногами, пойти и посмотреть, кого черт принес.

Злобно распахнув дверь, Шутов обнаружил, что черт принес самого Максима, раскрасневшегося, будто кросс пробежал, и взъерошенного, как воробей.

— Ты, блять, дома, — выпалил он, заскакивая внутрь и хватая Эрика за плечи. — Что случилось?

— Ничего, — промямлил Эрик, впуская гостя — будто у него был выбор — и захлопывая дверь.

— Ты чего не пришел сегодня? Влад сказал, что заболел, — Макс внимательно рассматривал его, будто видел впервые в жизни. — Это Сережа твой хуйню какую-то сделал?

— Да нет же, — отмахнулся Эрик, возвращаясь в комнату на родной диван, и не сомневаясь, что Макс увяжется следом. — Все хорошо.

— А чего ты не пришел тогда? Эрик, блять, скажи правду.

— Нормально все, садись. Угощать не буду, нихуя нет.

Макс бросил недовольный взгляд на столик, с которого так никто и не убрал бокалы и пустую бутылку, но промолчал. Сел на край дивана, все еще недоверчиво поглядывая на Эрика.

— Так чего ты прогуливаешь?

Эрик пожал плечами. Объяснять что-либо Максиму желания не было, как и делиться сокровенным, а именно приятно и необычно проведенной ночью. А уж вываливать на него свою любовную драму — и подавно.

— Точно все в порядке? — Макс был непривычно настойчив, видимо, чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что могло случиться с Эриком.

— Заебался просто, — отмахнулся Шутов.

— А что, он может всю ночь? — хмыкнул Макс, восприняв слова Эрика слишком буквально. — Возраст позволяет?

— Не в этом смысле, Мась, просто заебался.

Максим вздохнул, покачал головой — в кои-то веки хандрил не он и, видимо, в кои-то веки, ему было не похуй. Подсел к Эрику, притянул его ближе, укладывая себе на грудь, ласково провел рукой по спине. Сделал еще хуже, чем было. До этого Эрик просто грустил из-за своей глупой и практически безнадежной влюбленности, а теперь к ней еще прибавились и муки совести, ведь Макс к нему относился со всей душой, а он врал и строил коварные планы, как не позволить Сереже переключиться на Максима, злился, что Макс у Сережи в голове застрял, будто слишком важный или интересный, боялся, что Сережа предпочтет Макса, ревновал.

— Надо было мне самому свой долг отрабатывать. Ну хоть в расчете теперь?

— Нет, — язык не повернулся соврать, но объяснять ничего Эрик не стал. Уткнулся носом в голубую рубашку Макса, надетую поверх белой футболки. Затих, вдыхая запах сигарет и парфюма.

— Что нет-то? Почему? Если у него не встал, это не твои проблемы.

— Все хорошо, отстань, — как никогда хотелось поделиться, рассказать, излить душу, но. Не Максу.

— Чего тогда кислый такой? — не унимался Максим, бездумно запуская руку в спутанные кучеряшки. — Мне же можешь сказать, что случилось? Может, с Владом поговорить, если этот твой Сережа хуйню какую-то натворил?

— Он не мой, — Эрик вычленил из всего сказанного самое главное, то, что причиняло ему боль. — И ничего он не творил, отстань.

Противореча просьбе, он сильнее прижался к Максу, словно пытаясь укрыться от щемящего чувства ненужности и одиночества, но это не особо помогало.

— Я просто хуево проснулся, — Эрик, наконец, придумал правдоподобное оправдание. — Сережа тут не причём.

Сам дурак. Угораздило же влюбиться в клиента. И не просто влюбиться, а еще и всячески поддерживать и культивировать эту свою непонятную влюбленность.

— Мась, какую самую тупую херню ты творил? Поступок там, или решение какое-нибудь. Вот чтоб когда вспоминал, думал, типа: «Какой же я долбоеб».

— Я работаю в проститутошном доме, что может быть тупее? — вздохнул Максим, вызывая у Эрика смешок.

— А кроме этого?

— Что случилось, блять? Что ты сделал?

— Ничего. Просто интересно. Расскажи, — Эрик приподнял голову и жалобно посмотрел на все еще недоверчивого Максима, который, кажется, насквозь его видел. — Ну пожалуйста, — подтянулся, звонко чмокнул в щеку и опять улегся на заботливо подставленную грудь.

— Я один раз на слабо в женской одежде проходил весь вечер, даже в клуб так сходил, — Макс провел рукой по лицу — видимо, воспоминания и правда вызывали испанский стыд. — Познакомился с чуваком, который меня за девушку принял, а когда понял, что ошибся, чуть не убил. Хорошо, что сначала решил ширинку застегнуть, а потом за мной гнаться. Еле, блять, убежал на каблучищах.

Представив ситуацию, Эрик не смог сдержать рвущийся наружу смех. Хотя, надо признать, стройные ноги Максима смотрелись бы еще охуеннее, если его поставить на каблуки.

— А что на тебе было надето? — для полноты картины не хватало деталей.

— Ну знаешь, платье такое синее с сисями, мне туда вату напихали, чулки, туфли. Накрасили красиво, не как шлюху. Причесали, все дела.

— Да ладно, не самая тупая хуйня, я тоже переодевался пару раз.

— Почему я не сомневался? — вздохнул Макс. — И как ощущения?

— Не почувствовал разницы. А у тебя?

— Нахуй такое. На каблуках неудобно ходить. И чулки за волосы цепляются, — недовольно пояснил Макс, вызывая у Эрика очередной смешок. — Не смейся надо мной, — наигранно обиделся он. — Вот так рассказываешь ему, делишься, а он ржет, как скотина.

Эрик привстал, чтобы посмотреть на насупившегося Максима. Надутые губы и нарочито сердитый взгляд исподлобья вызывали умиление — надо же, ребенка обидели, посмеяться посмели!

На душе все еще скреблись кошки, Эрика все еще штормило от непонятных чувств, которые накрыли его после прошлой ночи, а Макс выглядел так умилительно глупо, разбавляя коктейль из бушующих эмоций, что от желания выплеснуть его куда-нибудь или, скорее, на кого-нибудь, все тело прошибало током.

Перекинув ногу через бедра Макса, Эрик взобрался на него и, обхватив серьезное лицо обеими руками, звонко поцеловал выпяченную по-детски губу.

— Мась, ну не дуйся, ты чего?

Повод для обиды был, конечно, сомнительный, но кто знает тараканов в голове Макса? Он ведь и правда мог надуться из-за всякой хрени, а этого Эрику сейчас хотелось меньше всего.

— Мась, ну Мась.

Второй поцелуй уже не был игриво-ребяческим. Эрик провел языком по надутым губам, втягивая выставленную нижнюю и слегка прикусывая ее, чувствуя, как оживает под ним Максим — обнимает крепче, скользя рукой по упругой заднице, облаченной в одни боксеры.

— Ты пытаешься отвлечь меня от своего странного поведения? — все еще недовольно, но уже с ноткой игривости, спросил он, прерывая поцелуй. — У тебя не выйдет.

— Посмотрим, — Эрик никогда не сомневался в своих умениях, а зная, как Максим падок на поцелуи, мог с уверенностью сказать, что уже через минуту тот забудет обо всем на свете.

— Давай без этих своих шлюшных штучек только, — видимо заметив хитрый блеск в его глазах, предупредил Макс и уже сам потянулся за поцелуем.

Что и требовалось доказать.

— Будто я могу, — промурлыкал Эрик, позволяя Максиму поймать его губы, но на самом деле он отлично понимал, что тот имел в виду, а потому просто расслабился, получая удовольствие от самого процесса и не гонясь за результатом.

Макс скользнул одной рукой под футболку Эрика, легонько провел пальцами по выступающим позвонкам, заставляя того прогнуться от щекотки и вжаться в него сильнее, другую же запустил в густые волосы, занавеской свисающие на их лица. Эрик подавил желание заурчать в поцелуй — не хотелось портить атмосферу. Наигранно стонать тоже не хотелось, это было как раз из разряда шлюшных штучек, поэтому Эрик молча сопел, иногда забывая, что надо дышать. Вот столько лет прожил без всяких нежностей и на тебе. Пришёл Макс и подсадил его на эту иглу, когда удовольствие — не для кого-то, не ради денег или саморекламы, а для тебя самого, твоё личное, ты просто можешь делать с ним все что угодно, распоряжаться так, как захочется.

Сейчас Эрику хотелось заполнить дыру в сердце, которая у него разрасталась после каждой встречи с Серёжей, а так сложилось, что Максим очень удачно подходил к ней по размеру, заполняя почти полностью, без остатка, будто так и надо. Будто так и было задумано.

Воздуха стало катастрофически не хватать, пришлось оставить губы Макса в покое и чуть приподнять голову, чтобы сделать вдох, но Макс и этим сумел воспользоваться — провел языком по шее, оставляя влажный след, очертил выпирающий кадык, прижался губами к тонкой коже, целуя и прикусывая её, слегка посасывая и совершенно точно оставляя засос. Похуй. На третьем засосе Эрик не смог сдержать стон, а Макс довольно хмыкнул — и кто ещё применяет свои шлюшные штучки?

— Сними это нахуй, — он потянул за край футболки и Эрик послушно отлип, позволяя стащить с себя лишнюю одежду.

Позапрошлой ночью они просто сосались. Долго, до распухших губ и звездочек перед глазами от нехватки кислорода, но дальше поцелуев дело не зашло — зачем? Всего остального у них было в избытке, да и переступить ту самую грань, когда не по работе, когда не ради разок перепихнуться, когда начинали с поцелуев, оказалось сложнее, чем могло быть. Нет, они не играли в невинность, просто в их случае спешить не хотелось. В спешке вообще не было смысла.

Максим, воспользовавшись возможностью, приподнялся, сел удобнее, прижимая к себе Эрика и покрывая поцелуями выступающие ключицы. Украшая и их бурыми пятнами. Срывая новые стоны. Подобрал все-таки нужные клавиши, нашёл те самые струны, которые могли заставить Эрика издавать не фальшивые звуки.

Эрик запустил пальцы в светлые волосы Максима, оттягивая его от себя и заставляя поднять лицо. Посмотрел пьяным взглядом в такие же помутневшие глаза напротив, и вновь потянулся за поцелуем, словно за глотком кислорода. Он чувствовал, как руки Макса скользят по его обнажённой коже, вызывая то лёгкую щекотку, то бросая в жар, касаясь особо чувствительных мест. Поцелуи стали жёстче, уверенней. Ещё немного и сорвало бы крышу, но стоило ли её срывать?

Ответ был однозначным и сомнениям не подлежал: да. Сгореть прямо здесь или тлеть месяцами, не сдвигаясь с мертвой точки. Да и Эрик, не обремененный моральными принципами, не привык отказывать себе в сиюминутных желаниях.

Он легко поддался, позволил Максу уложить себя на диван, протянул руки, торопливо срывая с того рубашку, футболку и помогая расправиться с ремнем — зачем его вообще так сильно затягивать?

— Где? — не утруждая себя уточнениями, о чем речь, спросил Макс.

— В кармане посмотри, — Эрик кивнул на валявшиеся на полу у дивана скомканные джинсы.

— Всё своё ношу с собой? — хмыкнул Максим, шаря по карманам и извлекая небольшую упаковку презервативов и тюбик лубриканта.

— Не всё, в спальне еще есть, но ты хуй найдёшь, — огрызнулся Эрик. — Ну, чего стал? — он нетерпеливо потянулся к джинсам Макса, которые по какой-то непонятной причине все еще были на нем.

— А вы че, правда с Сережей вчера ни разу?

— Тебя это ебёт?

— Просто интересно.

Эрик сел. Зло посмотрел на Макса, который вертел в руках запечатанную пачку, будто впервые видел.

— Нет, Максим, мы не трахались прошлой ночью, совсем. Ни разу. Утолил свое любопытство?

Встал, подхватил со спинки дивана свою футболку, натянул ее не глядя, кажется, наизнанку, и вышел в кухню. Еще одно подтверждение, что Макс портил всё, к чему прикасался. Он даже потрахаться не мог так, чтобы не испортить начавшее улучшаться настроение.

Почти пустая пачка сигарет одиноко валялась на столе, зажигалка нашлась на подоконнике. Эрик приоткрыл окно и, прислонившись к раме, закурил. За спиной послышались тихие шаги. Было бы неплохо, если бы Макс вообще свалил нахуй и не бередил душу своими допросами, но ведь это был Максим, блять, Анисимов, он не мог просто взять и уйти.

— Я волнуюсь за тебя просто, — обняв Эрика со спины, тихо сказал он — скорее всего, такое признание далось нелегко, но ведь сам виноват! — Не хочешь — не говори, не буду больше спрашивать.

— Обещаешь? — Эрик повернулся, оказываясь носом к носу с Максимом. Теперь уже он смотрел недоверчиво.

— Обещаю, — Макс забрал у него из рук сигарету, затянулся и, пристроив ее в переполненной пепельнице на подоконнике, прижал Эрика к себе обеими руками. — Мир, дружба, жвачка?

— Мир, секс, презики, — передразнил его Эрик, подставляя губы для поцелуя.

Похуй, что прямо перед окном. Похуй, что все видно из дома напротив. Похуй. Хуже всё равно уже никогда не будет. 

Или будет?


	10. ещё, ещё, ещё раз... пусть горит

Серёжа совершенно неожиданно объявился уже через пару дней, скинув смс Эрику с коротким вопросом: «Сегодня дома?» и, после положительного ответа, второе: «Заеду?». Эрик с трудом сдержался от саркастичного ответа — не хотелось обижать Серёжу, а вопрос: «Ты потрахаться или так, музыку послушать?» точно бы не привёл ни к чему хорошему, тем более что Эрика все ещё устраивали оба варианта.

 — Чего ты такой довольный? — Максим обещание не спрашивать о той самой ночи сдерживал, но стал невыносимо наблюдательный. Лучше бы хандрил в своём кресле, ей-богу, чем нависать над ним в тесной ванной, куда он ворвался следом даже без стука.

 — Да так, — Шутов отмахнулся, — ничего особенного.

 — Точно?

 — Мась, ты что, ревнуешь? — Эрик прищурился, опуская ладонь на грудь Макса и оттесняя его к стене. — Что за хуйня?

 — А есть повод? — вопросом на вопрос.

 — Да какая разница, блять, мы же не в отношениях, не начинай вести себя как истеричка.

 — И все-таки? — не унимался Максим.

 — Да, блять, есть повод, и тебя это не ебет, — получилось слишком резко и, чтобы не начать жалеть, а затем и сболтнуть лишнего, Эрик выскочил в коридор.

 — И кто ещё из нас истеричка? — бросил ему вслед Макс. — Псих, блять.

То, что происходило между ним и Максимом, вызывало у Эрика непонятные чувства. Вроде и дыру в душе заполнял, притворяясь нормальным, но стойкое ощущение того, что все катится в пизду, не покидало. Он видел, что Максим начинает привязываться к нему, как начинает стираться граница между сексом по дружбе и отношениями. Да что греха таить, он и сам моментами смотрел на Макса иначе, так, как не должен был.

И на фоне этого в его жизни маячил Сережа. Сережа, к которому Эрика тянуло так, как к никому и никогда. Сережа, ради которого он был готов на все. Сережа, который хотел Макса. И в какой момент своей жизни Эрик оказался в ебаном треугольнике, который даже любовным назвать было сложно?

До вечера времени оставалось немало, а работу никто не отменял. Максим угрюмо восседал в кресле, сверля Эрика взглядом каждый раз, когда тот отлучался к клиенту, наверняка считая, что этот факт останется незамеченным. Эрик злился — где это видано, ревновать к работе? Ведь знал, же, что эта херня с Максом до добра не доведет, а теперь ради того, чтобы пососаться иногда от скуки, приходилось терпеть и максовых тараканов. И это он еще про Сережу не знает!

Звонкий шлепок по голой заднице вернул Шутова в реальность, и он громко и наигранно застонал, чтобы хоть как-то ускорить процесс и поскорее отвязаться от пыхтящего у него за спиной мужика средних лет, но, кажется, на того такие приемы не действовали или его и так все устраивало. В отличии от самого Эрика. Подперев голову рукой, он уныло пялился в стену, в сотый раз изучая цветастый узор на обоях, который все еще был самым увлекательным, что происходило в его жизни за последние сорок минут.

Интересно все же, какие планы у Трущева на вечер? Стоит ли приготовить ужин, или просто запастись бухлом и заказать что-то, что предпочитает гость? Эрик осознал, что не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, что любит Сережа, какие у него вкусы, какой он человек дома, как он ведет себя с друзьями. Как он ведет себя с теми, кто ему нравится. С теми, в кого он влюблен.

Наверное, будет лучше, если Эрик так никогда и не узнает — он все еще трезво смотрел на жизнь и понимал, что объектом влюбленности обязательно будет кто-то другой, так зачем ему такие травмы, от которых уже сейчас хотелось скулить и лезть на стену?

— Иди сюда, — мужик потянул его за плечо, переворачивая на спину — задумавшись, Шутов даже упустил момент, когда его перестали трахать. — Давай реще, я доплачивать не буду, если в час не уложишься.

Мужик хлюпнулся на кровать, совершенно неоднозначно раскинув ноги и покачивая своим хилым достоинством. Эрик вздохнул. Подполз ближе и, облизнув пересохшие губы, со знанием дела приступил к процессу. Член пах резинкой, которую клиент успел стянуть. Да и на вкус он был не лучше, но выбирать не приходилось, чай не в ресторане.

Заказать пиццу или заехать в KFC? Стоять у плиты Эрик точно не был намерен, тем более, вряд ли бы он успел приготовить что-то путное до приезда Сережи. Главное, успеть прибраться, протереть пыль, собрать раскиданные по комнате вещи. Создать уют, одним словом, чтобы человеку хотелось туда возвращаться.

— Да, малыш, давай еще немного, — прокряхтел мужик, надавливая на затылок, чтобы Эрик заглотил поглубже, только не учел, что заглатывать и нечего — размеры подкачали.

Эрик задействовал язык, который чисто из вредности держал поджатым, но работать одними губами надоело, да и поскорее хотелось уже закончить и свалить домой, желательно, проскользнув мимо бдящего Макса.

Мужик издал протяжный стон и замер, удерживая голову Шутова насаженной на свой член. Глотать не особо хотелось, но теплая жидкость уже прыснула в горло, легче было отправить ее дальше, чем возвращать назад и пробовать на вкус, тем более, что клиент бы такой маневр точно бы не одобрил.

Выпутавшись из цепких лап и выпустив из рта начавший опадать член, Эрик улыбнулся довольно и даже немного искренне — план на день он выполнил, можно бежать домой.

— Чего-то ты сегодня грустный, — вместо того, чтобы молча свалить, клиент решил поговорить по душам.

Эрик пожал плечами. Отвечать в рифму, к тому же абсолютную правду, означало обидеть человека, который еще даже не заплатил, а уж делиться с ним личными переживаниями желания тем более не было, так что мужик мог идти со своими вопросами нахуй.

Видимо, вид у Шутова был слишком красноречивым, потому что клиент — кажется, его звали Валерой — начал собираться: нашел валяющиеся на полу трусы, натянул заранее аккуратно развешанные на стуле брюки и рубашку, воткнул ноги в носках, которые он не удосуживался снять, в туфли, и ушел в ванную. Эрик фыркнул: надо было бы сначала помыть руки, а потом уже одеваться, но недоверчивый долбоеб решил не оставлять же вещи без присмотра. Сам Шутов одеваться пока не планировал — хотелось принять душ и человеческий облик, поэтому лениво развалившись на скомканной простыне, он ждал своей очереди.

— Сегодня без чаевых, — мужчина достал из бумажника несколько купюр и бросил их на кровать. — Не веселый совсем.

— В следующий раз еби аниматора, — пробурчал Эрик себе под нос, пока Валера облачался в пиджак и превращался в Валерия Петровича, или как его там по батюшке.

— Что? — не расслышал тот.

— Ничего, спасибо, говорю, приходите еще, — натянуто улыбнулся Эрик, собирая купюры и пряча их в ящик тумбочки. — До свидания, — даже помахал на прощание рукой и, стоило двери за клиентом закрыться, побежал в душ.

Сегодня как никогда он понимал Артура: хотелось поскорее смыть с себя чужие прикосновения, соскрести с языка чужой привкус, промыть себя снаружи и изнутри, включая мозги, чтобы избавиться даже от воспоминаний. И в какой момент работа перестала быть для него в кайф? Чувства никогда не были помехой, отношения, даже такие, как у него с Максом, тоже не должны были мешать — Дима ведь работал и ничего, справлялся как-то, даже довольным выглядел. Хотя, у того были по всем параметрам странные отношения, странный парень и странные взгляды на жизнь. Эрик как-то в шутку — но в какой шутке нет доли правды? — назвал Антона извращенцем, на что Дима ответил, что тот просто реалист и прагматик, он не сомневается в Диме и его сердечной верности, так какая разница, кем он работает? Никто же не называет, например, массажистов изменниками, хотя те тоже имеют дело с обнаженными людьми и доставляют им удовольствие. А им с Антоном еще надо накопить на собственный дом с парой собак, или может даже с кошкой, да и бизнес какой-то открыть, потому что через несколько лет Диме все-таки придется переквалифицироваться, и не в офис же идти ему работать, бумаги перебирать?

— Ты живой? — Макс постучал по запотевшему стеклу, пугая Эрика до чертиков. — Все нормально?

— Да, отъебись, — Эрик отвернулся к стене, потому что Максим, кажется, сам отвернуться не догадался, наоборот, отодвинул дверь, просовывая голову внутрь.

— У тебя такие длинные волосы, а так и не скажешь, — Эрик почувствовал обжигающе холодное прикосновение чужих пальцев к мокрой спине и опять дернулся.

— Мась, я не собираюсь резать вены, пиздуй отсюда.

— Да я помыться хочу тоже и домой идти, а ты тут засел. И другая комната занята, у Алины клиент.

— Дома помыться не судьба? У тебя же с утра никого не было.

— Воды у меня нет горячей, с сантехникой хуйня какая-то.

— Ну блять, подожди пять минут, — Эрик потянулся за шампунем.

— Да ты еще не начинал даже? Стоишь прохлаждаешься, — Макс не был бы собой, если бы не нашел повода для ворчания. — Подвинься давай, места хватит.

— Только не приставай, — вздохнул Шутов — с Максимом спорить было бесполезно.

— С каких пор нельзя?

— С таких, что меня только что выебали и кончили в рот, тебе самому не противно? — Эрик резко развернулся, провел рукой по лицу, откидывая назад свисающие мокрые пряди волос, обдавая все еще одетого Максима брызгами. — Нахуя оно тебе?

Макс не сразу нашел что ответить. Он застыл, так и не сняв уже подцепленную пальцами футболку, приоткрыл рот, порываясь что-то сказать, но передумал.

— Я думал, со временем такие мысли исчезнут, что становится легче, — после паузы наконец произнес он.

Игриво-ворчливый настрой Максима улетучился, глаза растерянно смотрели мимо Эрика и, казалось, еще немного и он сядет на пол и разрыдается. Наверняка, он искренне верил, что привыкнет и будет отрабатывать смену без последствий для психики, а тут живое подтверждение противоположного. Поддержать бы его, но как, если сам опускаешься на дно?

— Становится легче, просто не со всеми, понимаешь? Мерзкие типы тоже иногда попадаются, — Эрик грустно улыбнулся, — не накручивай себя, все нормально.

— Это ты сейчас так говоришь, а я вижу, что не нормально, — Макс с шумом задвинул дверцу, оставляя Эрика одного. Все-таки противно.

Спешно вымыв голову, он выбрался из душа. В ванной никого не было, как, в прочем, и в комнате. Наверное, Макс ушел покурить после открытия, что Эрик тоже живой человек, которому иногда бывает в тягость то положение вещей, в котором они находились. С той разницей, что Эрик добровольно шел на эти жертвы, а у Максима выбора не было.

Эрик, пока сушил волосы и одевался, раз сто пожалел о том, что вылил свои эмоции на слишком чувствительного друга. Всегда держал все в себе и сейчас бы не умер, теперь же его придется собирать по осколкам, молча страдая в процессе.

— А где Макс? — в общей комнате нашелся только Дима с телефоном в руках.

— Ушел вроде, не знаю.

Не удивительно, что Хасанов не замечал ничего, что происходило вокруг. Эрик бы не удивился, если он и во время секса с клиентом телефон из рук не выпускает. Может, таким образом он хранит верность Антону? Сомнительная, если честно, верность.

Эрик махнул рукой и сам направился к выходу, по пути заглянув к Владу, чтобы отдать его долю с сегодняшней выручки и убедиться, что Анисимов действительно умчался домой, словно «в жопу раненая рысь», как выразился босс.

Макс на звонок не ответил. Гудки заменились механическим голосом: «Вызываемый абонент не отвечает, ваш звонок был переадресован…» и Эрик сбросил вызов. Что ж, он пытался.

Плохо пытался, подсказывало что-то глубоко внутри. Возможно, это была совесть, но прислушиваться к ее отголоскам Эрику было недосуг — голова была забита совершенно другими мыслями.

Сережа приехал поздно вечером, когда Шутов уже потерял всякую надежду на визит и успел прилично отхлебнуть из свежекупленной бутылки виски, залив им свою грусть-печаль об отсутствии перспектив и игноре от Макса. Благо, гость не с пустыми руками пришел.

— О, да ты совсем в говнище, — поймал он покачнувшегося Эрика. — Я не вовремя?

— Ты всегда вовремя, Сережа, — расплылся в улыбке тот, повисая на плече мужчины, который легко перетащил его из прихожей в гостиную и усадил на диван, пристраиваясь рядом. — Я думал, ты уже не придешь.

— Я же обещал, котенок. Надо было позвонить.

— Я не звоню клиентам.

— А разве я здесь как клиент?

— Нет, — хихикнул Эрик, — но это не помешает моим планам.

— У тебя есть на меня планы, мм?

— А ты пришел только музыку послушать? — обиженно надул губы Эрик. — Не хочешь меня больше, Сережа.

Сергей потянул Эрика на себя, заставляя пересесть к нему на колени.

— Я думал, тебе в тягость. Не хотел напрягать, это все-таки твоя работа.

— С тобой не в тягость, — утром он об этом точно пожалеет, но и подумает он об этом утром. — И ты же не по работе здесь.

Эрика развезло. Не стоило пить на голодный желудок. Хотя, возможно, пьянил не алкоголь, а сама ситуация — вот он, долгожданный момент, голодный, потемневший взгляд Сережи, его руки, сжимающие ягодицы, его расслабленная поза, позволяющая делать с ним все, что угодно…

А Эрику угодно было многое. Например, наконец попробовать на вкус приоткрытые губы, но на сегодня это была единственная запретная зона.

Сережа сам подался вперед, целуя виднеющуюся из растянутого ворота футболки ключицу, прижимая Эрика к себе всем телом, жадно забираясь руками под одежду. Каждое его прикосновение чувствовалось иначе, не так, как с другими. Эрика прошибало током, он ощущал себя податливым куском пластилина, который в умелых руках из твердого бесформенного бруска превращался в мягкое месиво, готовое к любым прихотям мастера.

Он скучал. Ужасно скучал по этим ласкам, по ощущениям, которым он отдавался полностью, по возможности полностью отключиться от реальности. Скучал по мгновеньям, когда Сережа был в его единоличной власти. Когда он становился для Сережи центром вселенной.

— Сними это уже, — он потянул за края худи, задирая ее вместе с футболкой и вынуждая Трущева отлипнуть от него, чтобы поднять руки вверх. — Хочу тебя чувствовать.

Эрику показалось или он и вправду увидел ухмылку, прежде чем лицо Сережи скрылось под слоями снимаемой одежды? Это немое одобрение распалило его еще сильнее, заставляя соскользнуть с колен на пол, чтобы стянуть с мужчины и так слишком низко сидящие штаны и плотоядно облизнуться, прежде чем нацелиться на давно заинтересовавшийся происходящим член.

— У тебя будто месяц секса не было, — заметил Трущев.

— Тебе что-то не нравится? — Эрик успел опуститься на колени и, прежде чем мужчина что-то ответил, провел языком от основания члена до головки, слово перед ним был желанный леденец на палочке.

— Шутишь? — выдохнул Сережа, зарываясь пальцами в собранные в небрежный пучок волосы.

Эрика учили, что с полным ртом разговаривать неприлично, поэтому он не ответил, только улыбнулся — насколько позволяла ситуация — и продолжил свое любимое занятие, не сводя с Сережи глаз.

— Иди ко мне, — Трущева надолго не хватило, хоть Эрик и пытался умерить пыл, останавливая себя всякий раз, когда пальцы мужчины сжимались в кулак, больно натягивая волосы. — Хочу тебя.

Эрик пьяно улыбнулся, кусая губы, потому что нестерпимо хотелось целоваться. Максим подсадил его на эту иглу и теперь приходилось расплачиваться собственным разочарованием.

— Минутку, — надо было все-таки оставить все необходимое под диванной подушкой, но кто ж знал, что до спальни они не доберутся?

— Стой, у меня есть, — не сложно было догадаться, что понадобилось Эрику, который еще сильнее прикусил губу, чтобы сдержать улыбку — значит Сережа шел не просто музыку послушать. Вот же жук!

Пока Трущев шарил по карманам и шуршал упаковкой, Эрик, с трудом удерживая равновесие, успел скинуть с себя мешающую одежду.

— Подготовка нужна?

Эрик посмотрел на Сережу как на идиота. Выдавил немного вязкой жидкости прямо на облаченный в презерватив член, громким щелчком захлопнул крышку тюбика и отбросил его в сторону. Не отводя взгляда от практически черных глаз Трущева, он плавно насадился на член, чувствуя, как задыхается от переизбытка эмоций. Он ощущал горячие прикосновения на своем теле, слышал рваные вдохи, видел жадный взгляд и, может быть, он был слишком пьян, чтобы мыслить разумно, но похуй — он был счастлив.

Что было дальше, Эрик запомнил плохо — в голове все смешалось в один огромный ком из бурлящих эмоций. Он плавился, когда пальцы мужчины впивались в его бедра, контролируя темп. Он сгорал, когда Сережа целовал его кожу, куда только мог дотянуться, кусая и наверняка оставляя следы. Он умирал, когда их глаза пересекались вновь и с каждым разом взгляд Сережи был еще более пьяным и мутным.

В какой-то момент они поменялись местами и Эрик оказался распластанным на диване, с закинутыми на плечи мужчины ногами. Громкие стоны смешались со скрипом ни в чем неповинной мебели, а перед глазами заплясали мириады огней. Он кончил, так и разу к себе не прикоснувшись, после приглушенного рыка Сережи, который и сам наконец достиг разрядки.

— Ты охуенный.

От хриплого голоса по телу пробежали мурашки.

— Недостаточно охуенный.

«Для тебя», — мысленно добавил Эрик, размазывая белые капли по подтянутому животу.

— Достаточно, — Сережа нагнулся, чтобы поцеловать Эрика в висок — кажется, он тоже нуждался в поцелуях, но никто из них не нарушал неписанный закон. — Угостишь кофе?

— Конечно, — Эрик расплылся в улыбке и, собрав остатки своих сил, поплелся в ванную.

Он и сам поражался, как резко менялось его настроение, будто у Сережи имелся от него пульт. Хотя правда была в том, что желание мужчины остаться на кофе практически вопило, что тому не хотелось уходить, что он пришел не ради секса, что он не убежит, удовлетворив свои потребности.

Может быть, все-таки и правда достаточно?

Пока Трущев приводил себя в порядок, Эрик поставил чайник, нашел свой телефон где-то за диваном и еще раз набрал Максима.

— Вызываемый вами абонент недоступен, ваш звонок был переадресован на голосовой почтовый ящик…

Короткие гудки.

— Звонишь кому-то?

— Да так, другу хотел о чем-то напомнить, а он не отвечает. Похуй, — улыбка снова расцвела на хмуром лице Эрика, а телефон погасшим экраном вниз хлопнулся на кухонный стол. — Тебе с сахаром?

— Давай, я сам? Садись, алкоголик.

Эрик послушно сел и, подперев голову рукой, принялся наблюдать за суетящимся у него на кухне Сережей. Происходящее казалось мечтой, сном, который вдруг превратился в реальность и больше всего сейчас он боялся проснуться и понять, что он один. Опять один.

Экран телефона ожил, безмолвно оповещая о новом сообщении, но до его никому не было дела.


	11. вызывай такси, пора обратно в депрессию

Вода под ногами хлюпала и настойчиво лезла в кроссовки, стараясь промочить носки, но даже это было не самым ужасным из всего происходящего. Мокрые кроссы Максим мог бы с легкостью пережить, не впервой, ей-богу, но все остальное… От остального хотелось плакать. Электричества в доме не было. В гостиной, освещенной фонариком телефона, между островков из скомканной одежды и старой мебели, плавала пустая пачка сигарет. С потолка, покрытого темными разводами, то и дело падали крупные капли. Видимо, трубу прорвало этажом или двумя выше, а тонул теперь Максим.

За спиной послышался шорох и всплески: обвалился внушительный кусок штукатурки, пачкая и без того не очень чистую воду под ногами. Помянув недобрым словом соседей сверху, Анисимов набрал номер хозяйки квартиры. Оставаться здесь было нереально. Возможно, вернись он домой раньше, ситуацию еще удалось бы спасти. В полночь спасать было уже нечего.

Собрав самые необходимые вещи, которые, помимо этого, были еще и самыми ценными и сухими, Макс вышел за порог, чтобы вернуться сюда завтра и забрать остальное, а на сегодня он официально бездомный, хоть проси местного алкаша Анатолия поделиться спальным местом за гаражами.

Конечно, можно было и к друзьям-знакомым пойти. К одному конкретному другу. Больше чем другу. Но после целого вечера игнора звонить ему не особо хотелось. Нет, Макс на него не злился и не пытался как-то обидеть, просто разговаривать ни с кем желания не было. Особенно с теми, кто самим своим существованием напоминал о плачевном состоянии, в котором Максим оказался волею судьбы.

_«У меня дома пиздец тотальный случился. Можно к тебе переночевать?»_

Все-таки решившись на сообщение, Макс присел на лавочку у подъезда и уставился в телефон в ожидании ответа. Зря. Через полчаса, когда ночная прохлада уже достигла промокших ног, ему пришлось закинул рюкзак за спину и отправиться в сторону единственного места, двери которого были открыты в любое время дня и ночи.

Что там говорили про чередование черных и белых полос в жизни? Черная полоса Макса длилась слишком долго, и было ощущение, что он давно уже просто в жопе и больше никаких полос не будет вообще. Сначала долги, потом бордель, Сережа этот, будь он неладен, теперь вот еще и квартира. Единственной светлой точкой в гуще пиздеца оставался Эрик, но даже с ним все было не так гладко, как хотелось бы.

— Макс? Ты чего тут? — Женя открыл входную дверь, впуская его внутрь. — Ты же сегодня выходной?

— Квартиру затопило, идти некуда, — вздохнул Максим, бросая рюкзак в каморку охранника, — переночую здесь, лады?

— Ну, одну ночь можно, наверное, — Калошин задумчиво провел рукой по бритой голове, — здесь не отель все-таки.

— Ну я могу и поработать если что, — вздохнул Максим — так себе перспектива корячиться в свободное время, но какой выход?

— Сегодня можно так, а дальше видно будет, — отмахнулся Женя и Максим прошел в комнату, где на диване мирно сопела Софочка.

Наверное, Дима был с клиентом, а значит на свободную часть дивана можно было пристроить свое бренное тело и сделать вид, что так и надо. А если вдруг что понадобится, так растолкают.

К огромной радости Макса, до утра его будить никто не стал. Проснулся он сам от громкого шепота над ухом — Алина возмущалась, что Эрик свинтил в отпуск, хотя сейчас была ее очередь.

— Он же на пару дней всего, — защищала друга Софочка, — вернется — ты пойдешь.

— Хуй теперь меня Влад отпустит. Без Эрика всегда прибыли мало, скажет, что надо отрабатывать.

— Придумаем что-нибудь.

— Будто у меня есть выбор, — фыркнула Чусь. — А этот чего здесь спит? Вчера же вы с Хасей оставались?

— Трубу прорвало дома, потоп нахуй, — сонно отозвался Максим только потому, что зацепился за информацию об Эрике и надо было как-то начать разговор. — А что с Эриком? Че за отпуск?

Алина недовольно поджала губы — она все еще злилась.

— Не знаю, Мась, — Софа пожала плечами. — Он утром Владу позвонил, сказал, что несколько дней его не будет, друзья куда-то пригласили. Хотя пиздит он, конечно. Нет у него друзей кроме нас, а мы все сидим на жопе ровно.

— Папика себе нашел, как пить дать, — отозвалась Алина. — Мог бы так и сказать.

— Не Владу же, — заступилась Спирина. — Вернется — расскажет.

Макс молча сдвинул девушку в сторону и встал с дивана. Нет, не было у Эрика никакого папика, в эту версию Анисимов верить отказывался. Да даже если и так — кто они друг другу? Что они друг другу обещали? Ничего. Абсолютно ничего. Свободные люди, черт подери.

В ванной он все же достал мобильник из кармана, надеясь найти там что-то такое, что исправит настроение.

_«Извини, рано заснул, не видел твое сбщ. Что случилось?»_

Максим прищурил глаза. Вздохнул. Ни в одной вселенной не существовало Эрика, который засыпал в полночь. Нахуя врать? Ответ был очевиден и плавал на поверхности, но Макс его упорно игнорировал, нервно кусая губы.

_«Ничего особенного. Влад сказал, ты взял отпуск???»_

Разумеется, Эрик отвечать не спешил, слишком занят был тем, чем бы он там сейчас не занимался. Макс совершенно точно не хотел это представлять и даже думать о возможных вариантах. Во-первых, это было неприятно, а во-вторых, надо было привести себя в порядок и вернуться на квартиру, чтобы собрать вещи. В идеале — найти жилье, но это только если хозяйка вернет плату за месяц — как назло, Максим ее внес всего несколько дней назад.

Дома — хотя это место Макс и в лучшие времена домом называл очень неохотно, а теперь, когда приходилось съезжать, то, тем более, смысла не было — дела обстояли, мягко говоря, плачевно, или, как Максим выразился, войдя внутрь, «ебаный пиздец нахуй». По-хорошему, стоило пойти к виновникам наводнения и потребовать возмещение убытков, но скандалить не было ни сил, ни желания, а впереди маячила беседа с хозяйкой.

Алевтина Николаевна деньги возвращать отказалась, еще и наорала на него, что квартира в непригодном состоянии осталась — теперь ведь туда даже такого дурака, как Макс найти будет нереально. Так что, собрав тряпки и прочий хлам в пару мешков для мусора, Анисимов опять поплелся на работу.

Пришлось пообещать Владу, что это всего на пару дней, пока он не найдет жилье, а до того Максим будет круглосуточно дежурить и не возмущаться, кого бы ему случай не подсунул.

К тому времени, как Макс с горем пополам уладил свои дела, Эрик соизволил ответить: _«Даа, внезапно пригласили отдохнуть. Тут охуенно»._

Информативно, ничего не скажешь.

— О, смотрите, Эрик фотку выложил, — заголосила Софочка и вокруг нее вмиг образовалась толпа. — Винодельня какая-то.

— Это не на папика, а уже на деда тянет. Я же говорила.

— Довольный такой.

— Еще бы.

Максим тоже подошел ближе. Бросил короткий взгляд через плечо Софы, которого, однако, хватило, чтобы выцепить счастливое лицо Эрика на фоне залитых солнцем гор. Слишком счастливое, чтобы на него можно было долго смотреть.

Вышел в коридор, к окну приоткрытому. Закурил, набирая ответ.

_«Вижу, что охуенно. С кем ты?»_

Ответ пришел через пятнадцать минут и полторы сигареты.

_«Да так, просто знакомые. Не ревнуй ♥ »_

Легко говорить «не ревнуй», легко думать, что ревновать он не имеет права, но что делать, если на душе скребли кошки и мысли, что Эрик точно там не с друзьями-знакомыми, а каким-то богатым мужиком, не давали покоя? Даже если предположить, что это по работе, даже если за это ему платят деньги. Хотя счастливая улыбка на фотографии кричала, что не в деньгах счастье — Шутов в них недостатка не ощущал и из-за бабла точно бы не сиял как ебаная лампочка.

Максим отключил телефон, затушил окурок и вернулся в комнату, где ребята уже нашли новую тему для обсуждения, благо Софочка наконец ушла и Алине никто не напоминал о неудавшемся отпуске.

***

Дни тянулись еще медленнее, чем раньше. Из-за того, что уходить — вернее, сбегать — теперь было некуда, все они слились в один бесконечный. Максим спал, когда появлялось свободное время, ел, когда кто-то приносил еду, и трахался, когда приходили клиенты, и всё это вне зависимости от времени на часах. Как и раньше, он не особо принимал участие в разговорах ребят, но нехотя прислушивался, когда они начинали перемывать Эрику косточки или обсасывать очередную фотографию в соцсетях. Увы — или к счастью и сохранению максовых нервов — на всех кадрах парень был один, но везде светился так, что глазам было больно.

Максим ему больше не писал. Зачем?

Эрик не писал ему тоже. Обидно.

Часы продолжали раздражающе тикать на полке, отсчитывая время до. До чего именно, Макс не знал. Раньше они считали секунды до возможности уйти отсюда, сейчас они просто напоминали о том, что надежды не было. Грустно.

***

О возвращении Шутова стало известно еще до того, как он ввалился в комнату — громкий смех из коридора, шутливая перебранка с Женей, грохот — опять не вписался в поворот. Софочка с оглушающим визгом кинулась его встречать, повисая на шее и едва не ломая его пополам.

— Софик, меня не было всего три дня, — недовольно побурчал тот, сжимая девушку в объятьях.

Три дня, — подметил Максим. Полезная информация. Он лежал на диване лицом вниз и со стороны, наверное, казалось, что он спал, но из-за свисающих на лицо прядей волос, получалось незаметно наблюдать за происходящим в комнате.

— Я скучала, братик, — Софа громко чмокнула Эрика в щеку и сразу же начала допрос. — Рассказывай давай, с кем ты там был?

— Да говорю же, знакомые пригласили, у них место одно свободное появилось, позвали меня.

— Что это у тебя за знакомые такие богатые?

— Нормальные знакомые.

— Ну не хочешь, не говори, — надулась Софочка. — Максиму вон расскажешь, вы же теперь с ним дружите.

— Не нуди, — Эрик чмокнул ее в лоб и, отставив в сторону, направился к Максу, заваливаясь на него сверху и протискивая руки под грудь и живот, чтобы обнять. — Масяяя, просыпайся.

— Нахуя? — отозвался Максим.

— Не соскучился?

— А ты?

— Сильно, — Эрик прижался сильнее, утыкаясь носом в затылок.

— Оно и заметно, — Макс продолжал бурчать в подушку, даже не думая поворачиваться. — Поэтому ты мне писал и звонил так часто.

— Ты тоже мне не писал.

— Не хотел мешать. Тебе и без меня было охуенно.

— Не начинай, Мась.

— Это ты начал.

— У Макса квартиру затопили, — проходящая мимо Софочка спасла их от очередной ссоры. Или они уже поссорились?

— И что теперь?

— Съехал я.

— Куда?

— Сюда. Куда я могу еще с пустыми карманами съехать?

— Ты потому мне тогда писал? Бля, Мась, прости, если бы я знал, — Эрик опять прижался к спине Макса. — Написал бы мне, что жить негде, я бы соседке позвонил, она тебя могла впустить в мою квартиру.

— Не хотел тебя беспокоить.

— Дурак ты, Максим.

— Какой есть.

— У тебя вещи здесь все? Вставай, поехали ко мне.

— Эээй, — отозвалась Софа, которая хоть и делала вид, что занята своими делами, но явно слушала и слышала всё. — Я че, одна буду работать?

— А вы тоже молодцы, могли бы и забрать его к себе, — огрызнулся Шутов.

— Вась, у меня бабушка дома, ты же знаешь, — надулась Софочка, — у Алины подружки живут, Артурчик с родителями, у Димы — сам понимаешь.

— Да ну вас, всегда причины найдете. Давай тогда я такси вызову, — Эрик сполз с Макса, усаживаясь рядом и доставая телефон. — Ты поезжай, а я вместо тебя останусь.

— Не обязательно беспокоиться, — Макс тоже сел, опуская ноги на пол, и, наконец, посмотрел на обеспокоенное лицо Эрика. — Мне и здесь нормально.

— Мась, не еби мозги, собирайся давай. Поживешь у меня пока, возражения не принимаются.

Макс, конечно, все еще злился на Эрика, обижался, ревновал, но все равно чувство благодарности перевесило и теперь уже он заключил Шутова в кольцо рук, прижимаясь щекой к его плечу.

— Найдите уже комнату, — Софочка закатила глаза. — Вы не одни тут.

— Я не стеснительный, — хихикнул Эрик, а Максим, так некстати вспомнив этому подтверждение, поежился, будто пытаясь стряхнуть непрошенные образы, и пошел искать вещи, распиханные по всем углам.

***

С Эриком жилось неплохо. Максим даже сказал бы, что хорошо. Все чаще мелькали мысли о наступившей белой полосе, но Анисимов их отгонял, боясь сглазить. Они с Эриком предусмотрительно решили не работать по одинаковому графику, чтобы не мозолить друг другу глаза 24/7 и не поубивать друг друга, но все равно видеться приходилось довольно часто. Макс запрятал свои обиды в дальний ящик — необходимым для прощения уровнем великодушия он, к сожалению, не обладал, а дуться на Эрика после того, как тот безвозмездно предоставил ему крышу над головой, было слишком. Даже для него. Поэтому делал все что мог, чтобы не напрягать друга своим сожительством — прибирался, мыл посуду, кое-как готовил ужин и, самое главное, не задавал лишних вопросов, хоть забыть их всё ещё не получалось.

Утро, если оба ночевали дома, начиналось спокойно и уютно, с ленивыми поцелуями и теплыми объятьями, неторопливым завтраком и разговорами ни о чем. По вечерам, если возвращались домой вместе, они покупали готовую еду и молча жевали перед телеком, потому что и так весь день почти провели вместе, а потом засыпали в обнимку, хотя ширина кровати позволяла спать, даже не касаясь друг друга. Но больше всего Максим любил вечера, когда кто-то из них оставался весь день дома. Неизвестно как Эрик, но сам он успевал соскучиться, потому после домашнего ужина настойчиво лез с поцелуями и не отпускал Шутова спать, пока сполна не удовлетворит свои потребности во внимании и ласке.

В тот вечер Макс ждал Эрика ближе к восьми — сам он работал прошлой ночью и весь день был свободен, успел выспаться, разобрать оставленный Эриком с утра беспорядок и даже сбегать в магазин за продуктами. Только разложил все на кухне и помыл руки, намереваясь претворить в жизнь свои кулинарные фантазии, как в дверь позвонили. Бросив взгляд на часы, которые показывали еще только половину седьмого, Макс вытер руки о футболку и пошел открывать.

— Ты рано сегодня, — не удосуживаясь посмотреть в глазок, он резко распахнул дверь, но, увидев гостя, изменился в лице. — Какого хуя ты тут делаешь?

На пороге стоял Сережа, который выглядел не менее удивленно. После того инцидента, когда его лицо встретилось с кулаком Макса, они ни разу не пересекались — Трущев к ним больше не ходил, а Максим надеялся, что он больше и не появится. От него вечно одни проблемы.

— Тот же вопрос, — спокойно ответил Сергей, проскальзывая мимо Макса в квартиру. — А где Эрик?

— Живу я здесь. Эрика нет, так что можешь идти туда, откуда пришел. Нахуй.

— Так он же скоро придет? Я подожду, — Сережа безошибочно, будто бывал уже здесь не раз, прошел в гостиную и уселся на диван.

— На улице подождешь, — не сдавался Максим.

— Нет.

— Ну хуй с тобой, сиди, — Максим захлопнул дверь и ушел на кухню.

Готовить ужин внезапно расхотелось. Зато захотелось надеть кастрюлю Эрику на голову и постучать по ней, потому что какого вообще хуя? Почему Трущев заявляется к нему, как к себе домой, а Макс даже не знает, что они в настолько близких отношениях? Почему не предупредил, что такое может случиться? Что вообще, блять, происходит?

Не зря Макс не верил в начало белой полосы — эти две недели оказались всего лишь белой ворсинкой на черной жопе зебры. Надежды на лучшее у него всё ещё не было.


	12. кто сказал, что любовь — моногамия?

Ничего не предвещало беды. Обычный, ничем не примечательный день близился к вечеру, достаточно большие чаевые приятно грели не только карман, но и душу, а дома ждал Максим, наверняка с ужином и влюбленным взглядом, и всё казалось слишком правильным. Почти как у Димы, думал Эрик, прислонившись лбом к стеклу трамвая и провожая взглядом проносящиеся мимо машины. Почти семья. Почти хорошо.

Почти.

Как-то незаметно Макс забрался к нему под кожу, стал причиной, по которой Эрик спешил домой. По которой он был рад возвращаться домой. С ним не надо было играть и строить из себя не пойми кого, с ним было просто и сложно одновременно, но Максим принимал его настоящего, целиком и полностью и даже казалось, что впервые за все время знакомства он выглядел счастливым. Эрик думал, что стоило бы предложить Максу перебраться к нему насовсем, точнее, не думать о том, чтобы найти квартиру и съехать. Зачем, если им вдвоем жилось практически идеально и обоих всё устраивало?

Поднимаясь по лестнице на свой этаж, Эрик мурчал какую-то надоедливую мелодию, которую, возможно, сам и придумал, и перебирал пальцами в кармане пакетик с мармеладными червяками — всё остальное Максим, конечно же, купил сегодня, а порадовать его хотелось — тот сладости любил, но отказывал себе, предпочитая если и тратить деньги на собственные хотелки, то покупать сигареты и алкоголь, а не мармелад. Эрик считал, что пачка мармеладок его беднее не сделает, но, если счастливый Макс станет еще счастливее, значит оно того стоило.

Максим распахнул дверь молча. Развернулся, даже не посмотрев на Эрика, и недовольно, с грацией несговорчивой кошки, прошествовал в гостиную. В квартире едой даже не пахло, зато в воздухе витал терпкий аромат коньяка и сдерживаемой агрессии, которая грозилась вылиться на голову Шутова.

— Мась, ты чего злой? — Эрик скинул ботинки, иначе Максим стал бы еще злее, посмей он ввалиться в комнату в уличной обуви, и направился следом за ним. — Кто тебя обидел?

Брови поползли вверх, а паззл сложился сам собой: на диване сидел Трущев собственной персоной, а напротив него в одном из кресел восседал Максим. Злой как черт — оно и понятно.

— Сережа, — Эрик невольно расплылся в улыбке, хотя моментально об этом пожалел, потому как гневный взгляд Максима прожег в нем дыру.

— Привет, котенок, — самодовольно улыбнулся Сережа. — Ты не говорил, что вы с Максом вместе живете.

— Не думал, что это важно, — Эрик пожал плечами.

Всё, что вы скажете, может быть использовано против вас, — напомнил в голове смутно знакомый голос. Эрик на всякий случай прикусил язык.

— Не особо, — Трущев перевел взгляд на напыщенного Макса и усмехнулся. — Мне тут презент подогнали с винодельни, — он кивнул на выставленную на столик бутылку, — тебе тогда понравилось вроде, а я рядом был, смотрю, у тебя свет горит, значит дома.

— Мог бы позвонить, вдруг я не один, — смутился Эрик. При Максе ворковать с Трущевым было неловко. Не после всего, что между ними было.

— Ты же клиентов домой не водишь? — напомнил Сережа. — Не подумал, что у тебя могут быть коллеги, — особенно выделил он последнее слово.

Макс вспыхнул. Встал, обогнул Эрика, цепляя его плечом, и скрылся в кухне. Типичный Максим.

— Ты ждал меня здесь только для того, чтобы позлить его? — Эрик устало опустился на подлокотник дивана, невольно протянул руку, стряхивая невидимую пылинку с черной рубашки Сережи.

— Совместил приятное с полезным, — мужчина широко улыбнулся. — Вообще я просто соскучился, думал остаться на ночь, пятница же. Или если у тебя не вариант, можно ко мне поехать, мм?

В кухне что-то упало.

— Пойду посмотрю, что там случилось, — Шутов вздохнул, потому что прекрасно понимал, что в там случился Максим. И больше ничего.

Сереже приходить определенно не стоило, но он и сам хорош, что не предупредил. Хотя, скажи Трущеву, что у Эрика дома Макс, тот бы специально приперся, чтобы вывести того на эмоции. Или выебать еще раз — такую возможность Эрик тоже, увы, не исключал. А ведь он изо всех сил пытался держать этих двоих раздельно, столько усилий приложил, столько всего умолчал, скрыл от Макса, и ради чего? Очевидно, чтобы в один день всё вскрылось и пошло по пизде.

Максим стоял у окна, окутанный облаком дыма. Сколько раз Эрик видел подобную картину за то недолгое время, как Анисимов появился в его жизни? Тысячу? Две? Десять? Одним словом, дохуя.

— Мась, ну чего ты, — Эрик обнял парня сзади, привставая на носочки, чтобы устроить подбородок на его плече.

— Влад знает, что ты за его спиной работаешь? — с иронией в голосе спросил Макс, продолжая смотреть куда-то далеко, сквозь стекло.

— Я не работаю.

— А что это? — он кивнул в сторону гостиной, где оставался Сережа.

— Я же не за деньги.

— За бутылку вина сосешь уже? — ядовито, показывая, что ему не все равно.

— Макс, не надо, прошу, — Эрик уткнулся лбом в его плечо, не выпуская из объятий.

— Ты с ним тогда был?

— Да.

— И не сказал мне. Почему?

— Ты сам все понимаешь, — едва слышно, потому что сознаться вслух не хватало сил. Казалось, что всё, что он выстроил, весь его мир рушится с грохотом.

— Почему, блять, Эрик? Всё хорошо же было? — Макс резко развернулся. Голубые глаза смотрели в самую душу, выворачивая ее наизнанку своей грустью. — Какого хуя ты мне врал? Ты делал вид, что у нас всё хорошо и бегал к нему? Зачем? Тебе этого мало?

Макс больно вцепился пальцами в подбородок, заставляя Эрика поднять лицо, посмотреть на него, а затем впился в губы со злым, яростным поцелуем. До боли, до крика. Так целуют, когда уходят, когда прощаются и оставляют навсегда. Когда так, как раньше, уже никогда не будет.

— Я пойду, наверное, — до Эрика донесся голос Сережи, застывшего в дверном проеме и наверняка весьма охуевшего от увиденного.

— Лучше я пойду, — Макс разжал пальцы и, легко выпутавшись из объятий Эрика, проскользнул мимо Сережи. — Погуляю, пока вы трахаться будете, я как раз свежее белье постелил.

— Мась, — всхлипнул Эрик вслед, прежде чем осесть на табуретку и закрыть лицо руками.

Входная дверь хлопнула, заставляя его нервно дернуться. Сердце больно сжалось в груди, а к привкусу максовых коньяка и сигарет добавился металл от прикушенной губы.

— Что между вами? — Трущев подошел ближе, придвинул соседнюю табуретку и сел напротив, упираясь локтями в свои коленки. — Любишь его?

— Я тебя люблю, — вырвалось. Не в первый раз уже, но тогда в Сереже было слишком много вина и страсти, чтобы он обратил внимание на эти слова или поверил в их искренность. По крайней мере, Эрику так казалось.

— И меня, и его, — Сережа провел рукой по завесе из кучеряшек, которая скрывала лицо, коснулся пальцев, чтобы Эрик посмотрел на него.

— Нельзя любить сразу двоих, — упрямо отозвался Шутов, но руки от лица все же убрал. — Невозможно.

— Возможно, — с грустной улыбкой, будто эти слова его ранили или бередили старую рану. Будто плавали — знаем.

— Только какой в этом смысл? — по-хорошему, он должен был сейчас поставить точку в их недоотношениях с Сережей и побежать искать Макса, потому что если он любил двоих, если признался, что любит и Макса тоже, то надо выбирать. Выбирать того, кто мог любить в ответ. Кто уже в нем по уши. — Кто я для тебя? Бесплатная шлюха? Пустое место?

— Дурак ты, Эрик, — Сережа вздохнул. — Ты никогда не был пустым местом. Возможно, я не могу пока сказать тебе, что наши чувства полностью взаимны, но они есть, ты сам видишь. Не можешь не видеть. Ты охуенный, разве можно в тебя не втрескаться?

— Охуенный в своем деле, ага, я такое каждый день слышу, — усмехнулся, хотя из глаз продолжали течь тонкие ручейки слез.

— В принципе, охуенный. С тобой хорошо, легко. Даже когда мы не в постели, — предвосхитил он саркастичный комментарий Эрика.

— Но ты меня никогда не полюбишь по-настоящему, — говорить начистоту было больно, но раз уж он начал отдирать этот пластырь, надо было довести дело до конца.

— Никогда не говори никогда, — Сережа потянулся вперед, посмотрел на губы, будто спрашивая разрешение.

Эрик провел языком по нижней губе, которую все еще саднило после нападения Макса, коротко кивнул, позволяя, и Сережа не заставил больше ждать. Их губы соприкоснулись нежно, почти невесомо, до мурашек. До бабочек в животе. Эрик не проявлял инициативы, затаив дыхание — он слишком долго ждал этого момента, не верил, что когда-либо это с ним произойдет. Боялся всё испортить. И кажется, Сережа испытывал то же самое. На задворках сознания мелькнула мысль, что он брезговал, но Эрик моментально придушил её, посчитав слишком абсурдной. После всего, что между ними было, после того, что между ними происходило в этот самый момент, что-то глупее сложно было придумать.

Он сам не понял, как оказался на коленях мужчины, а из робкого поцелуй превратился в страстный, настойчивый. Похоже, терпел не он один. Похоже, Сереже было наплевать на всё, из-за чего морочился Эрик. Похоже, он зря страдал столько времени. Всё было зря.

Только Максим был не зря.

Эрик не жалел, что впустил Анисимова в свою жизнь, что позволил ему стать её частью, что подпустил слишком близко. С ним было хорошо, но он сам всё разрушил, испортил, растоптал. И вместо того, чтобы вымаливать прощение, самозабвенно сосался с другим, будто где-то во дворах сейчас не бродил всеми покинутый Максим.

Представив одинокого Макса на лавочке у дома, пускающего облака дыма в воздух, Эрик всхлипнул в поцелуй. Сережа отстранился, внимательно посмотрел в блестящие от влаги глаза, провел пальцами по щекам, стирая слезы.

— Я не могу так Сереж. Макс…

— Я понимаю, котенок. Понимаю, — Сережа прижал его к себе, поглаживая по спине. Успокаивая. — Он вернется, куда ему деваться? Всё наладится.

Слишком хороший, чтобы быть настоящим. Слишком заботливый, чтобы быть реальным. Слишком, слишком, слишком…

Слезы сами лились из глаз. Уже не ограничиваясь всхлипами, Эрик, уткнувшись в плечо Сережи, сорвался на громкие рыдания. Он так долго копил в себе это, так долго делал вид, будто всё отлично, что одной неприятности хватило, чтобы плотину прорвало. Честно, он пытался взять себя в руки, потому что, во-первых, было неловко перед Сережей — мало того, что раскис совсем, так еще и на черной рубашке оставил мокрые разводы, а во-вторых… Во-вторых, не любил он свои чувства показывать, даже самому себе. Привык хранить эмоции под семью замками, думал, что так надежнее, но ошибся. И в-третьих, чувство, будто он потерял что-то важное и нужное, разъедало изнутри, сдавливало грудь, лишая кислорода, причиняя физическую боль. Но он ведь ничего не терял. Или да?..

Сережа дал ему выплакаться. Увел в гостиную, усадил на диван, заботливо укутал в плед. Принес горячий сладкий чай. Сел рядом, поглаживая по все еще вздрагивающей после истерики спине. Говорил что-то о том, что всё будет хорошо, что, может быть, Эрик накосячил, но всё исправимо, всегда найдется выход из любой ситуации, как не сложно было бы его найти. Шептал, что Эрик обязательно справится.

Уже проваливаясь в сон, Эрик услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь. Или, может, ему почудилось? Он хотел встать и посмотреть, спросить, кто там, но яркие и абсолютно бессмысленные образы унесли его прочь, подальше от болезненной реальности. Подальше от слов Сережи, эхом отозвавшимися в голове и растворившимися в сознании:

— Нам надо поговорить.

Поговорить, поговорить…

И тишина.


	13. рамки выходят за правила

Сказать, в какой момент его переклинило, Сережа мог с точностью до минуты, а ведь ничего не предвещало — жил обычной жизнью, работал, развлекался по мере появления свободного времени и желания, выпивал иногда. Зарекшись начинать серьезные отношения, даже подобрал — ладно, он сам подобрался — идеальный вариант, при котором и овцы (нервы) были целы, и волки (собственное либидо) — сыты. Эрик ему понравился сразу — не мог не, а специфичная его профессия только служила гарантией, что ничего, кроме денег, парнишке от него не надо. Все довольны, все счастливы. Всё хорошо.

Максим появился не вовремя. Зацепил своей походкой блядской и задницей, упакованной в обтягивающие джинсы. Сережа, который до тех пор котенку своему не изменял (не потому что обещал или думал о какой-то верности, просто желания не возникало — все его потребности Эрик утолял сполна), осознал, что оказывается, есть еще порох в пороховницах и что-то внутри (и в штанах) шевелится не только при виде Эрика.

Трахнуть бы и забыть, но. Максим, вопреки здравому смыслу, так легко в руки не давался, накаляя интерес к себе до предела, выпускал когти, стоило на него посмотреть не так или что-то сказать — и это при его-то работе! Но Сережа не был бы собой, если бы не добился желаемого — крепкий алкоголь и разговор по душам — и вот уже недотрога стонет под ним, даже не пытаясь сохранить лицо и сделать вид, что не нравится. В постели Максим оказался не дерзким и колючим, и даже не меланхолично-отстраненным, совсем не таким как в жизни. В постели он был чувственным и отзывчивым, жадным до ласки и отдающим себя без остатка. Таким, что хотелось ещё и ещё.

Сережа надеялся, что отпустит, что пройдет. Не прошло. Хотелось повторить, ужасно хотелось. Еще и Максим опять превратился в колючего ежа, тем самым подливая масла в огонь. С одной стороны, можно было продолжить его добиваться, идти напролом, но с другой — стоило ли оно того? Казалось, что Максим хотел и умел только одно — ебать голову. Сомнительное удовольствие, но Трущев всерьез размышлял над этим, сомневался и черт его знает, что бы выбрал в итоге, если бы Эрик не полыхнул с новой силой, заставив посмотреть на себя с другой, совершенно неожиданной стороны.

То, с каким чувством Эрик держал в руках гитару, как воодушевленно перебирал струны, как проживал каждый звук, по истине завораживало. Нет, он не преображался полностью, не становился другим, но в нем загорался иной огонь, который распалял и поджигал всё вокруг. Этот парнишка был куда глубже, чем шлюха, хоть и самого высшего сорта.

И именно тогда Сережу переклинило. Открыв для себя настоящего Эрика, ему захотелось большего, захотелось иначе. Захотелось выдрать это талантливое чудо из лап системы, дать ему достойную, нормальную жизнь, найти подходящую работу. Исполнить мечту. Заботиться о нем и восхищаться, то есть давать именно то, чего он достоин.

Они вышли за рамки, хоть пока и не поменяли правила. Просто в какой-то момент их отношения стали чем-то большим, нежели просто рабочие. Да чего уж там — они ни разу уже не были рабочими, ведь Сережа не платил деньгами, но платил другим — искренним восхищением и безраздельным вниманием и, кажется, Эрика всё это вполне устраивало. По крайней мере, выглядел он абсолютно довольным.

В «Шато Пино» Эрика на выходные Сережа пригласил не просто так, а с четко поставленной целью. Идея пришла сама собой, с утра, после приятного пробуждения в постели Шутова. Пока Эрик бегал в ванную, чтобы смыть с себя следы этого самого пробуждения, а Сережа предавался послеоргазменной истоме, вспомнилось, что его звали на фестиваль, который вроде уже даже начался и на котором точно будут играть его кореша. Мужчина решил, что было бы неплохо показать им Эрика, авось возьмут к себе в группу и мальчишка когда-нибудь всё-таки будет играть на стадионе. Свой коварный план он, конечно, не озвучил, лишь улыбался довольно, развалившись на кровати и наблюдая, как Эрик второпях собирает сумку.

О том, как их поездка выглядела со стороны его знакомых, Сережа не думал совершенно.

Все прошло отлично. Сережа бы с удовольствием повторил — да и кто ему помешает? — но дело даже не в этом. Будто невзначай он в один из вечеров подсунул Эрику гитару, прося сыграть что-нибудь из любимого, а сам наблюдал за реакцией окружающих, отмечая, что не только ему заходит, что не только он восхищен и сражен наповал. Он даже втайне договорился о прослушивании и, прихватив бутылку вина, приехал лично порадовать Эрика. И тут в его жизни вновь появился Максим, будь он неладен.

— Нам надо поговорить.

Максим посмотрел на него исподлобья, с абсолютно нечитаемым выражением лица. С таким, что хуй знает, то ли опять в лицо ударит, то ли молча пройдет мимо по своим делам, будто Сережа пустое место. Но Максим удивил, внезапно остановившись и спокойно ответив:

— Где Эрик?

— Заснул, — Сережа кивнул в сторону гостиной.

— Пойдем на кухню. Есть сигареты?

Они сидели сначала молча. Макс пускал колечки дыма в сторону приоткрытого окна, Сережа теребил в пальцах незажженную сигарету, потому что курить не особо хотелось. Потому что вроде как бросил, а пачка в кармане — на всякий случай.

Для себя Сережа все уже решил, но озвучить мысли оказалось сложнее, чем он думал.

— Ты поговорить хотел? Так говори, мне еще вещи собирать, — не выдержал Максим.

— Не уходи, — не особо убедительно начал Сережа. — Ты ему нужен.

Макс хмыкнул недоверчиво.

— Пиздеж. Он на меня так не смотрит, как на тебя. Я не слепой.

— И тем не менее. Я знаю, что он тебе дорог.

— Да нихуя ты не знаешь, Сережа. Что ты вообще о нем знаешь? Что ты можешь знать? Ты даже не знаешь, в какой позе ему на самом деле нравится трахаться, не говоря уже о чем-то еще! — Макс вспыхнул, словно спичка, лишь доказывая, что ему не все равно.

— Я знаю достаточно, чтобы принимать его таким, какой он есть.

— А какой он есть? Бракованный? — возмущенно взвизгнул Макс. — Ты ведь нас даже за людей не считаешь!

— Максим! — Сережа хлопнул ладонью по столу, почувствовал, что закипает и, того и гляди, взорвется, если максову истерику не прекратить. И почему с этим человеком никогда не получается просто поговорить? — Если бы не считал, меня бы тут не было, ты прекрасно это понимаешь. Эрик мне дорог, я не хочу, чтобы он был несчастлив, а если уйдешь ты, он будет.

— А поезд когда отбывает? — перебил его Максим.

— Какой? — не понял Сережа.

— Нахуй, — Макс злобно хихикнул. — У тебя как раз на него билет. Не опоздай.

Трущев вздохнул. Ну что за детский сад?

— И если уйду я, он тоже будет несчастлив, — терпеливо пояснил он.

— А что ты предлагаешь? График дежурств? — Макс потянулся к пачке за новой сигаретой, хотя предыдущий окурок еще продолжал тлеть в пепельнице среди своих собратьев. — Вообще, тебе не кажется, что не мы должны решать, что для него лучше?

— Он решит, только ему придется выбрать или одного, или другого. Но мы можем предоставить ему третий вариант.

— Оставить его одного?

— Наоборот, Максим, — Сережа покачал головой, дивясь, что Макс сегодня слишком тугой. — Не оставлять.

— Предлагаешь ему сидеть на двух стульях?

— Если его это устраивает, мне не жалко. Если ему в кайф и он счастлив.

— Ты сейчас серьезно?

— Он свободный человек и вправе распоряжаться своими душой и телом так, как ему угодно. Мы же оба не против его работы? Так почему не можем потерпеть друг друга в его жизни?

— И ты не будешь ревновать? — Макс прищурился, будто пытаясь заглянуть в самую душу и найти подвох.

— К тебе — нет.

— Всегда подозревал, что ты старый извращенец.

Сережа усмехнулся. По крайней мере, Максим не сказал нет, а это уже что-то. Прогресс. Лед тронулся.

Сережа принес вино из гостиной и разлил его в бокалы. За перемирие надо было выпить, иначе никак. И рассматривать вариант, что Эрик не согласится на авантюру и выберет кого-то одного, особенно если не его, совершенно не хотелось. Не сейчас.

Эрик выплыл к ним сонной тенью. Остановился в дверях, потер глаза, видимо, не веря, что проснулся. Перевел растерянный взгляд с одного на другого. На бутылку, почти допитую до конца.

— А что вы тут?.. — незаконченный вопрос повис в воздухе.

— Ничего, иди сюда, — улыбнулся Сережа и пересел на соседнюю табуретку, чтобы Эрик мог сесть к столу. Между ним и Максом. — Бокал захвати, как раз осталось, — кивнул он на бутылку.

Было заметно, что Эрик ждал подвоха. Он осторожно взял бокал с полки, подошел к столу, будто в замедленной съемке, присел на край табуретки и еще раз перевел взгляд с одного на другого.

— У меня дежавю. Когда-то мама с папой так же решили рассказать мне, что разводятся.

— Они поили тебя вином? — Макс наконец подал голос.

— Оно мне тогда не помешало бы, — Эрик сделал большой глоток, после того, как Сережа наполнил его бокал и убрал пустую бутылку в сторону. — Вы оба меня бросаете? — спросил почти шепотом и сжался, ожидая ответ.

И как такого можно бросить?

— Нет. Никто тебя не бросает. Можно ведь оставить все как есть. Я не против, — протараторил Трущев и перевел взгляд на Макса, намекая, что тому тоже стоит сделать заявление.

Максим молчал, покусывая губы. Не хотел. Или гордость не позволяла? Эрик затаил дыхание. Смотрел на него почти умоляюще — уже понял ведь, о чем речь. Ждал приговор.

— Если тебе так хочется, если ты не можешь иначе, — выплюнул наконец Макс, — то пусть так. Я останусь, если ты этого хочешь.

Эрик расплылся в улыбке. Полез обниматься к Максу, что-то шепча ему на ухо. Сережа облегченно вздохнул — даже не обидно и он почти не ревнует — они с Эриком не ссорились, а Максима надо задобрить, пока тот не передумал.

Они просидели на кухне ещё некоторое время. Серёжа рассказывал что-то про знакомого, Эрик хихикал, немного расслабившись, Максим все ещё смотрел волком на Серёжу. Хорошо, хоть его взгляд менялся, стоило посмотреть на Эрика. С этим можно работать, думал Серёжа, оставляя их наедине — организм требовал, чтобы он это сделал и сопротивляться больше не было сил.

Вернулся он уже в пустую кухню, хотя прошло всего минут пять. Удивлённо вскинул брови и отправился на поиски подозрительно притихших. Квартира была не настолько большой, чтобы у Серёжи ушло много времени, но увиденное заставило его замереть в дверях гостиной — Максим, прижатый к стене Эриком и плавящийся в поцелуе, представлял по истине завораживающее зрелище. Мелькнула мысль, что не ради одного Эрика Сережа предложил начать (или продолжить?) эти странные отношения, но он ее трусливо прогнал прочь, запретив себе подобные поползновения в сторону Макса.

Конечно, он сделал это ради Эрика, что за глупости.

Тем временем Максим заметил зрителя, но даже не подумал остановиться, не отвел вызывающий взгляд, будто говоря — смотри, я победил, он мой, он выбрал меня. Наивный. Внутри всё свернулось в тугой комок, но Серёжа не был настолько пьян, чтобы потерять голову, хотя все же достаточно охмелел, чтобы сделать пару шагов вперёд, коснуться губами открытой шеи и моментально уловить реакцию.

 — Мне пора, котенок, — прошептал, не отстраняясь и замечая, как кожа под его губами покрывается мурашками.

 — Но уже поздно, — воспротивился Эрик, поворачиваясь, но не отходя от Макса — так и остался стоять прижатый к нему спиной, в кольце его рук.

 — Я уже вызвал такси, — Серёжа убрал с лица Эрика свисающую прядь и заправил её за ухо, но она оказалась слишком непослушной, чтобы там оставаться.

 — Спасибо. За всё, — улыбнулся Эрик и потянулся чтобы обнять, но Серёжа успел перехватить его приоткрытые, припухшие после поцелуя губы — они ведь сегодня выяснили, что можно?

Взгляд невольно перескочил на лицо Макса, который был слишком близко, чтобы его игнорировать. Тот сначала удивлённо вскинул брови, потом нахмурился, понимая, что у него не эксклюзив на поцелуи, но Эрика от себя так и не отпустил. Сережу ждал нелегкий путь. Настоящая битва, но он не привык сбегать от трудностей, а Эрик заслужил, чтобы за его счастье бились.

Телефон завибрировал в кармане, оповещая, что такси ждёт внизу. Трущев нехотя отстранился, ещё раз заправил выбившуюся прядь за ухо.

 — Я загляну на днях, не скучайте.

 — Не сомневайся, не будем, — фыркнул Максим.

 — Не будь злюкой, — Серёжа перевел в шутку, ещё раз чмокнул Эрика в уголок губ и поспешил уйти, пока не захотелось остаться. Не сегодня.


	14. как усидеть на двух стульях: инструкция для чайников

— Я думала, Дима у нас охуел, а Эричка оказывается вдвойне охуел, — возмущалась Алина, опять мастеря какую-то штуку непонятного назначения из подручных средств.

— А что я охуел? — Эрику не особо хотелось узнавать, за что его песочат, но устремившиеся на него несколько пар глаз вынуждали задать этот вопрос.

— Двоих мужиков себе завел! Тут бы одного найти, а он сразу двух отхватил!

— Серьезно? — Артур, до этого залипающий в телефон, убрал его в сторону и наклонился вперёд, чтобы не упустить ни единой детали.

— Да тебе вообще откуда знать? — хмыкнул Эрик, уверенный, что его отношения до сих пор не предались огласке.

— Ну вы же с Максом вместе?

— В смысле они вместе? — Артур придвинулся еще ближе. — Они же просто живут вместе, как бро и бро.

— Ой бля, святая невинность, — Чусь закатила глаза. — У него с тех пор, как Макс к нему переехал, засосы не сходят.

— А второй? — к разговору наконец подключился Дима — любопытство взяло верх.

— А второй тот, с кем он на виноградники гонял.

Артур присвистнул. Дима задумался, видимо, пытаясь собрать паззл. Алина окинула присутствующих взглядом Шерлока, в очередной раз раскрывшего запутанное дело, даже не вставая с кресла.

— А чего это у тебя тут? — Эрик сделал удивленное лицо, тыкая пальцем себе в щёку. — Ой, оно растет!

— Что? — Алина неуверенно провела рукой по лицу.

— Зеленеешь от зависти, вот что, — Эрик прикрылся подушкой, потому что в его сторону в ту же секунду полетела поделка Алины.

— Так это правда? Ты с Максом? Давно? Зачем? — Артур накинулся с вопросами.

— А второй знает про Макса? — спросил Дима.

— И кто этот второй? — добавила еще один вопрос Алина.

— Так я вам и рассказал всё, — фыркнул Эрик. — Отъебитесь, пожалуйста. Спасибо.

— Мы тогда у Макса спросим, — Чусь пустила в ход козырь.

— Ну попробуйте. Он тоже пошлет вас нахуй.

На самом деле, Эрик не был уверен, что Макс спокойно воспримет подобные вопросы. Вот нахуй пошлет — это точно, не ответит — конечно, но потом ведь Эрику мозг вынесет! Или того хуже, опять надуется, уйдёт в себя, перестанет разговаривать, а потом вымаливай у него прощение, хотя вроде и не виноват ни в чем.

С того самого дня, когда Серёжа явился к нему в квартиру и перевернул все с ног на голову, прошла уже неделя, но Эрик все еще не до конца верил в свалившееся на его голову счастье — да и счастье ли это, еще не совсем понимал. Трущева он больше не видел, он опять уехал куда-то по работе, правда теперь писал Эрику каждый день и не скупился на сердечки с поцелуйчиками.

Макс к теме их сложных отношений больше не возвращался, только смотрел злобно на телефон, когда Эрик затевал переписку, но никак не комментировал. Зато любил Эрика до потери пульса — их отношения наконец продвинулись дальше поцелуев и не очень невинных ласк — будто доказывая, что с ним и никакой Серёжа не нужен, мол, куда тебе еще один.

— Я все равно узнаю, — Алина прищурилась, будто пытаясь заглянуть Эрику в душу. — Лучше признайся сам.

Эрик не успел ответить: Влад ворвался в комнату, в своей привычной манере поругиваясь на всех, кого он сегодня видел и не видел, и раздавая указания.

— Артур, ты чего тут сидишь, клиент наверху ждет!

— Ой, — Артур, заслушавшись сплетнями, видимо, совсем забыл, что его ждали. — Бегу, бегу.

Влад покачал головой, окинул оставшихся в комнате доёбистым взглядом, почесал затылок и, похоже, не найдя, к чему еще придраться, удалился.

Эрик посмотрел на часы. Если в ближайшие пятнадцать минут никто не придёт, можно собираться домой, тем более что душу грело обещание Серёжи заехать сегодня вечером, а учитывая, что Макс работал ночью, все складывалось как нельзя лучше. Да, скрывать от Макса свидание — теперь он мог так называть их с Серёжей встречи! — больше не было необходимости, но проводить время у него на глазах или даже оставляя его одного дома, было как-то неловко. К тому же, лишний раз сталкивать этих двоих желания не было — Эрик хоть уже и не особо боялся, что Серёжа его бросит и уйдет к Максу, все равно продолжал ревновать.

Макс явился на работу немного раньше обычного, улыбнулся Эрику, кивнул уставившимся на него Алине и Диме — в контексте новой информации, за ним, очевидно, было интересно наблюдать. Эрик решил, что немного шоу не навредит и, поднявшись с дивана и хитро улыбаясь, подошел к Максу непозволительно близко.

— Привет, — закинув руки на плечи и глядя в округлившиеся голубые глаза, он прильнул совсем близко, чтобы шепнуть: — Они всё знают, расслабься. Похуй, — и поцеловать в приоткрытые от удивления губы.

Как ни странно, Максим на поцелуй ответил, обнимая Эрика за талию и прижимая к себе еще ближе. Можно было расслабиться, бури не предвещалось.

— Найдите, блять, комнату, — Алина бросила в них подушку. — Фу.

Эрик хихикнул, разрывая поцелуй. Уткнулся носом Максу в плечо, потому что покидать уютные объятья не хотелось ни капельки.

— Прям всё знают? — тихо спросил Максим, явно намекая на Серёжу.

— Пойдем, проводи меня, — чуть громче ответил Эрик, послал все еще пялящимся ребятам воздушный поцелуй и потащил Макса за руку на улицу.

Они остановились у стены, за лестницей, чтобы не толкаться под дверями и, вместе с тем, не мешать прохожим. Максим подбоченился, всем своим видом показывая, что ждёт разъяснений.

— Я не говорил им ничего, Чусь сама догадалась, наблюдательная сука, — начал Эрик. — Ну, про нас с тобой. И еще она догадывается, что у меня кроме тебя еще кто-то есть, но я ничего не сказал, послал нахуй. Она обещала тебе допрос устроить, — виновато добавил он, вздыхая.

Макс достал сигарету. Закурил, задумчиво глядя куда-то в сторону, мимо Эрика.

— А что она у меня может спросить? Знаю ли я, что моего парня кто-то поёбывает вне рабочего времени? Или одобряю я это или нет?

— Ну Макс, не начинай, — Эрик ткнул его пальцем вбок — большего на улице они себе не позволяли.

— Вспомни говно, вот и оно, — пробормотал Макс, указывая сигаретой за спину Шутова. — Счастливо поебаться, пока, — и развернулся, чтобы уйти, но Эрик, сначала обернувшись и махнув Серёже, который припарковался у тротуара, мол, сейчас приду, вцепился ему в рукав.

— Макс, ну чего ты такой, в самом деле? Ты же вроде не был против? Нахуя теперь начинать?

— Я не против, но тебе было бы нормально, если бы у меня еще с кем-то отношения были? Да хоть с твоим этим Сережей?

— А ты хочешь? — Эрик замер, боясь услышать ответ. Нет, он не готов делить Серёжу, не готов делить Макса. Нет, нет и нет.

Максим не отвечал, заставляя Эрика нервно кусать губы. Смотрел поверх него недовольно, пока плеч не коснулась рука Серёжи.

— Вы чего опять собачитесь? Привет, котёнок, — Трущев притянул к себе Эрика и чмокнул в висок, от чего тот невольно расплылся в улыбке.

— Если он котёнок, а мы собачимся, тогда я собака, да? — фыркнул Макс. — Спасибо. Как я уже сказал, счастливо поебаться, до свиданья, работа ждет.

— А чего сразу ебаться, Максим, почему у тебя только одно на уме? Ай-яй-яй, — покачал головой Серёжа. — Поехали с нами, поужинаем вместе.

— Так меня Влад и отпустил.

— Если только в этом проблема, — улыбнулся Сережа, доставая телефон.

— Че, не жалко двойную цену платить за то, чтобы я пожрал?

Серёжа вздохнул, покачал головой и отошел в сторону, чтобы его разговор с, предположительно, Владом не был слышен.

— Не переживай, не поеду я, — усмехнулся Макс, обращаясь к Эрику, который затаив дыхание следил за происходящим. — Нахуй мне это надо. И Сережа мне твой не нужен. Старый он. И в постели так себе, — добавил он, видимо специально, чтобы вернувшийся к ним Сережа услышал.

— Кто в постели никакой? Я что ли?

— Ну не я же, — хмыкнул Макс. — Послал Влад тебя нахуй?

— Нет, конечно.

— А я пошлю, — Макс отбросил окурок в сторону, усмехнулся и быстро взбежал по ступенькам вверх, даже не оглядываясь назад.

Эрик проводил его взглядом, с трудом сдерживаясь от того, чтобы окликнуть или побежать следом. Максим ревновал, и это было видно даже невооруженным глазом, но решить эту проблему — означало сделать выбор, принять решение, а к этому Эрик всё ещё готов не был. Да и договорились ведь, решили, что всех всё устраивает, так для чего теперь разыгрывать этот цирк?

— Пойдем, с ним все будет в порядке, — Сережа приобнял его за плечи, увлекая в сторону машины. — У меня для тебя новость.

***

Сквозь сон Эрик слышал, как провернулся ключ в замочной скважине и открылась входная дверь. Первое время его, привыкшего жить в одиночестве, эти звуки пугали, но постепенно он привык, что живет не один и Макс приходит домой по утрам, после работы. Он даже запомнил, что обычно тот делает — бросает ключи на шкафчик в прихожей, разувается, идет в ванную, принимает душ, потом гремит на кухне — иногда пьёт кофе, иногда просто курит, а уже после этого добирается до спальни и ныряет под одеяло, закидывая на Эрика конечности. Обычно они спят вместе пару часов — или больше, если Эрику не надо на работу. Иногда Эрик находил в себе силы разлепить глаза и перекинуться с Максом парой слов, иногда медленно пробуждается от того, как Макс запускает пальцы в его волосы и нежно гладит по спине или худощавым бокам, надеясь на ответные действия.

Дожидаясь Максима, Эрик опять провалился в сон и проснулся только от его недовольного ворчания. Кровать слева прогнулась, а под приподнятый край одеяла проник прохладный утренний воздух.

— Подвинься хоть, — пробурчал Макс, тем не менее привычно обнимая его и прижимаясь всем телом.

Эрик угукнул, слегка двигая задницу в сторону, что не особо освободило место. Уткнулся носом Максу в плечо, вдыхая аромат геля для душа. Почувствовал, как прохладные пальцы пробежались по спине, скользнули ниже, огладили ягодицы сквозь ткань. Губы прикоснулись к виску, опаляя кожу горячим дыханием. Эрик прильнул ближе, потому что он был вроде и не против утреннего секса, но по спине мазнула еще одна рука, заставляя его застыть, задержать дыхание.

Серёжа!

Спросонья Эрик совсем забыл о том, что заснул он не один — вчера они с Серёжей решили поехать прямо домой, потому что Эрик соскучился и сохранять дистанцию при людях желания не было. Это была первая встреча после того, как их отношения официально перешли на другой уровень и Эрику не терпелось воспользоваться преимуществом своего нового статуса. Уже в машине он потянулся к Серёже, чтобы украсть поцелуй, а потом всю дорогу до дома счастливо улыбался и мурлыкал какую-то мелодию, пришедшую в голову.

Стоило переступить порог, как теперь уже Серёжа показал, что он скучал — прижал светящегося как лампочка Эрика к стене, настойчиво и долго целуя. Правда, дальше поцелуев дело не зашло — возможно, Серёжа хотел показать, что он здесь не потому, что рассматривает парня как способ для удовлетворения собственных потребностей, Эрика же и так всё устраивало. Достаточно было знать, что человек, которого он любил уже долгое время, отвечает ему взаимностью. Уж кто-кто, а Эрик точно знал, что не в сексе счастье.

Из прихожей они плавно переместились в гостиную. Заказали еду, Эрик потянулся к гитаре — он был уверен, что эта малышка сыграла не последнюю роль в том, что сейчас происходило в его жизни. А потом Серёжа хитро улыбнулся и, будто опасаясь реакции, поделился новостью — Эрика ждали на прослушивание в настоящую музыкальную группу! Такую, у каких и концерты на стадионах, и гастроли по всем городам, и рыдающие фанатки под окнами.

— Ты же понимаешь, что ещё ничего не решено? — голос Серёжи звучал под самым ухом, потому что Эрик повис на нем, как мартышка на пальме. — Но ты им понравился. Даже очень.

Серёжа остался на ночь — Эрик не хотел его отпускать. Слишком необычно было сидеть с ним рядом, улыбаться искренне, не отводя взгляд, тянуться за поцелуем, когда захочется, смеяться над шутками, прикасаться. И знать, что ничего не должен взамен, что сам решаешь, что делать и как себя вести.

И вот сейчас они лежали в постели втроем. Не то чтобы Эрик был противником хорошего тройничка, или у него не было такого опыта, просто сейчас он чувствовал себя щенком между двух хозяев, которые пытаются переманить его каждый на свою сторону. Одна ошибка — и ты ошибся. Да и вообще, одно дело открыто встречаться с двумя, а другое — делать это в одной постели.

Эрик выбрал наилучшую на тот момент тактику — притвориться если не трупом, то хотя бы крепко спящим. И пусть горит все синим пламенем.

Макса, кажется, отсутствие реакции не огорчало. Медленно, но настойчиво он продолжал ласкать покрывшуюся от нежных прикосновений мурашками кожу, даже забрался под бельё, чем сделал план Эрика еще более невыносимым — помимо воли возбуждение, и так бурлящее от остроты ситуации, уже накрыло его с головой. Со стороны Серёжи никаких действий не было, скорее всего, он ещё спал и в ус не дул, что у него под боком происходит такое действо!

Макс осторожно перевернул Эрика на другой бок, прижимаясь к нему сзади и покрывая поцелуями шею. Эрик закусил губы, стараясь не проронить ни звука, хотя приёмы, к которым прибегал Макс, следовало однозначно отнести в разряд запрещённых. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, наверняка выдавая Эрика с головой, и ему, не привыкшему лежать бревном, каждое прикосновение казалось пыткой. Хотелось уже как-то ответить, прикоснуться если не к Максу, то хотя бы к себе, но факт, что они не одни, никак не хотел покидать сознание.

Максим пробежался пальцами по груди, едва задев затвердевшие соски, спустился ниже, вырисовывая неведомые узоры на напряженном животе, скользнул вниз, оттягивая резинку боксёров, проникая внутрь и обхватывая давно страдающий без внимания член, одновременно особенно рьяно прикусывая кожу на шее. Эрик распахнул глаза.

Серёжа не спал. Лежал, подложив согнутую в локте руку под голову, смотрел на него потемневшими глазами, кусая губы. От его взгляда даже пальцы ног поджались, а тугой узел в животе скрутился до того, что стало трудно дышать.

Игра в гляделки могла бы затянуться, потому что Эрик все еще следовал своему плану и не шевелился — или просто оцепенел — разобраться в эмоциях было сложно, но Серёжа все решил за него. Бросил короткий взгляд на Макса и, то ли получив разрешение, то ли наоборот, увидев в его глазах протест — сократил расстояние между ними и припал к губам. Вместе с желанным поцелуем Эрика охватила паника, ведь одному Максу известно, что он сейчас выкинет в ответ на действия Серёжи, и чем это обернется для Эрика.

А Макс будто не замечал близости другого мужчины, хотя Эрик был уверен — они с Серёжей даже пару раз столкнулись руками, да и между их лицами было сантиметров десять или, от силы, пятнадцать. С одной стороны, всё происходящее казалось пределом мечтаний, но с другой…

— Подождите, — Эрик с трудом выпутался из плена двух пар рук, развернулся и сел посередине, подбирая под себя ноги и с укором глядя на растерянные лица.

Оставшись без живой преграды, Серёжа и Макс оказались непозволительно близко друг к другу. Эрик подавил в себе желание растолкать их в стороны — на повестке был вопрос важнее, чем его ревность.

— Вы нахуя это делаете сейчас? Ты ладно, — кивнул он в сторону открывшего было рот Сережи, — проснулся, а тут ебутся. Но ты?

— А что, нельзя? — фыркнул Макс. — Что хочу, то и делаю.

— Как два петуха друг перед другом, заебали, блять.

— Сам будто против, — Макс надулся. — Чего он там не видел? Тем более, вы меня не стеснялись тогда, а мы даже толком знакомы не были.

— Решил сравнять счёт? — хриплым после сна голосом спросил Сережа. — Если что, я не против.

— Ты, кажется, и с Максом не против, — Эрик все же толкнул его локтем в бедро, потому что заметил брошенный на Макса голодный взгляд.

— А что, только тебе можно? — вместо Серёжи ответил Максим. Вроде в шутку, а вроде нет.

— Ну давайте, а чего нет, — обиделся теперь Эрик, сполз с кровати и ушел на кухню, прихватив по пути чью-то футболку. Что-то подсказывало, что ничего страшного в его отсутствие не случится.

Закурил, включил чайник. Потоптался у окна, разглядывая редких прохожих.

Первым к нему присоединился Сережа. Стал рядом, доставая сигарету. Тоже закурил.

— Злишься?

— Да. Неправильно это всё.

— С каких пор ты правилам следовать решил? Делай то, что в кайф, не вреди другим, — Сережа выпустил облачко дыма.

— Не знаю. Я запутался.

Макс прошлепал босыми ногами по линолеуму. Обнял сзади, устраивая голову на плече. Как нашкодивший котенок, ей-богу. Эрик потерся виском о его щетинистую щеку, безмолвно говоря, что все нормально, он больше не злится. Свободная рука потянулась к Серёже, переплетая с ним пальцы. И вот так, в таком положении, касаясь обоих мужчин, Эрик почувствовал, что ошибался. Всё правильно. Всё хорошо. Он не хочет иначе.

Минутами позже они уже сидели за столом, сонно пили чай и делали вид, что утреннего недоразумения не было.

— А который вообще час? — спросил Серёжа, потирая глаза.

— Было семь, когда я пришел.

— А чего так рано? — Эрик озвучил безмолвное удивление Сережи.

— Да Софа, блин, дергалась всю ночь, как на танцах. Заебала. Все бока болят. Под утро вообще на пол меня спихнула.

— Знакомо, — усмехнулся Эрик. — Мы же ночью на одном диване спим, когда работы нет, — пояснил он Сереже. — Софик спит очень беспокойно. Раньше я с ней всегда оставался, а теперь Максу везёт.

— А почему вы вместе не остаётесь?

— Чтобы быть парочкой, которая даже в туалет в месте ходит? Фу, — поморщился Эрик.

— Надо иногда разлучаться, чтобы скучать, — подтвердил Макс.

Сережа улыбнулся понимающе.

— Ой, Мась, — спохватился Эрик, — а ты знаешь, что у меня прослушивание на днях? В ту самую группу с фестиваля, я говорил тебе, помнишь?

— Ого, — Максим вроде и обрадовался, но энтузиазм Эрика не разделил. — А если возьмут, то что, уйдёшь с работы?

— Ну да, наверное. Придётся, — Шутов почесал голову — он до сих пор не задумывался об этом.

— Ясно, — кивнул Макс. — Давно пора.

— Слушай, ты же тоже музыкант? — вспомнил Сережа. — Ты говорил мне тогда, у Олега дома. Может, тебя тоже куда-нибудь пристроим?

Максим вздохнул. Задумался, молча помешивая чай. Отпил немного.

— Это Эрик у нас человек свободный, а меня не отпустят. Я Владу дохуя должен.

— Ты что, получается, бесплатно работаешь?

— Ну, не совсем бесплатно. Раньше оставлял себе на квартиру и немного на жизнь. Теперь, когда с тут стал жить, меньше оставляю. Может быть, удастся на пару лет раньше освободиться.

— Это какое-то сексуальное рабство получается, нельзя так. Это незаконно! — возмутился Сережа.

— Проституция тоже незаконна, вообще-то, — хмыкнул Макс. — И все-таки вот они мы.

— И много ты должен?

— Дохуя. На две хорошие квартиры в центре хватит. Да не парься ты, Серый, я уже свыкся. Лучше так, чем инвалидом остаться или вообще сдохнуть. Сам виноват, самому и расхлёбывать.

— И всё равно можно ведь что-то придумать! — судя по всему, Сережа загорелся идеей разобраться с проблемой Макса.

— Так я и придумал. Я же изначально не Владу должен был. Выбрал меньшее зло. Вот так вот, — кисло улыбнулся он. — Не знаю, как вы, а я пошел спать, — добавил после небольшой паузы. — Покимарю пару часиков.

— Всем бы не помешало покимарить, — усмехнулся Сережа, глядя на зевающего Эрика. — Я поеду домой тогда, а вы спите.

— Ещё чего, — воспротивился Эрик. — Поспишь и потом поедешь, рано ещё. Ты же говорил, что сегодня не работаешь.

— Оставайся, — добродушно кивнул Макс. — Кровать широкая, места хватит.

— Пойдем, — Эрик встал и протянул мужчине руку.

И уже в кровати, лежа между Максом и Сережей, он второй раз за утро ощутил себя абсолютно счастливым. Всё было правильно.


	15. всё неизбежно бежит к концу

— Ну как он там, не скучает? — Софочка звонко чмокнула Макса в щеку, будто они не виделись долгое время, а не расстались только вчера утром.

— Нормально он, — Максим обтер с щеки след от яркой помады — не очень удачно, но он хотя бы пытался.

— А ты скучаешь? — не унималась девушка.

— Я с ним живу вообще-то, — пробормотал Макс, чиркая зажигалкой и привычно пряча эмоции в облаке дыма.

На самом деле он скучал. Скучал по Эрику, развалившемуся на пошлого цвета диване в неприлично коротких шортах, скучал по совместным ночевкам на этом самом диване, скучал по их украденным поцелуям в ванной, скучал по веселым напутствиям перед сеансом с очередным клиентом. Конечно, головой Максим понимал, что Эрик поступил правильно, сменив сферу деятельности, что так для него будет лучше, и даже немного завидовал ему белой завистью, а потому и тосковал, грустил сильнее прежнего.

Влад Эрика отпустил неохотно, но все же отпустил — Шутов перед ним в долгу не был, в отличии от Макса. В группе же Эрика приняли с распростертыми объятиями, не особо вникая в его сомнительное прошлое — зачем, если их вполне устраивали его музыкальное настоящее. Они были довольны, Эрик же сиял, наконец, обретя желаемое, всё рассказывая Максу о том, как проходят репетиции, когда будет концерт и какие охуенные песни они сочиняют при его участии. Недели две он упрашивал Анисимова заглянуть на студию в гости, чтобы показать ему всё и, наконец, познакомить с пацанами. Максим противился, стеснялся, ворчал что-то под нос. Боялся, что начнет завидовать сильнее и это мерзкое чувство испортит их отношения, но Шутов не сдавался — дождался выходного у Макса и, схватив его за руку, потащил на свою новую работу.

Студия располагалась в подвале жилого дома, стоящего за низким, совершенно обычным забором. У Макса мелькнула мысль, что бордель и то выглядел солиднее, но выносить окончательный вердикт он не спешил, не до этого ему было. Каждая ступенька вниз заставляла сердце биться быстрее и цепляться за пальцы Эрика, как за спасательный круг, хотя Максим и сам не понимал, почему предстоящее новое знакомство вызывает такое волнение.

— Вы же не против, что я не один сегодня? — после короткого, но громкого приветствия, спросил Эрик, и, не дожидаясь ответа, представил гостя: — Это Максим, мой парень.

Максим не ожидал, что так сразу и в лоб, не завуалировано и открыто, напрягся, ожидая реакцию, и слегка улыбнулся, надеясь, что Эрик знает, что делает, и их не будут бить.

— А я думал, что ты с Серёжей, — удивился барабанщик, даже почесал палочкой затылок.

— Долбоеб, — шикнул на него один из ребят, — думай, что говоришь.

— И с Серёжей тоже, — хихикнул Эрик. — У нас вроде как свободные отношения.

— Да, всё в порядке, — выдохнул Максим — очевидно, бить их не собирались, улыбнулся и поочередно пожал руки новым знакомым, даже не пытаясь запомнить, кто есть кто.

И всё же, в глубине души он опасался, что их сложные, запутанные отношения как-то повлияют на карьеру Эрика или на отношение к нему, но пацаны поговорили и забыли. Приняли Максима к себе, как родного, особенно убедившись — со слов Эрика, они, конечно, уже знали, что он разбирается в музыке и умеет играть на инструментах, а еще — самое важное — не уступает солисту группы в алкоболе.

Зависть никуда не ушла, но жить стало легче. Приходить к Эрику в студию после работы, сидеть с ребятами допоздна, слушать классную музыку, иногда даже давать советы или подменять кого-то из музыкантов — всё это определенно радовало Максима. Не могло не радовать, ведь с ними он чувствовал себя на одной волне.

И даже Серёжа, часто заезжающий за ними, чтобы подбросить домой, не омрачал ситуацию. Ну есть — и хуй с ним. Они общались вполне сносно, с подъебами и шутками, но беззлобными — ради Эрика, конечно же. С таким Серёжей было интересно посидеть за рюмкой чая и перетереть за жизнь. Хуже было, когда Трущёв оставался на ночь, ведь кровать в квартире Эрика всё ещё была одна, хоть и по-прежнему широкая. Благо, когда они втроем на ней спали, они действительно спали, больше не смущая друг друга. Но Максима такой расклад не радовал, заставляя то напряженно думать о том, что они делят Эрика, то невольно возвращаться в памяти в ту ночь, когда они переспали. Или в то утро, когда они едва не переспали опять, но уже с Эриком. Мысли мешали спать, назойливо зудя в голове и сбивая с толку, а наутро Максим был не выспавшийся и злой. И их отношения с Серёжей возвращались на круги своя.

С горем пополам отработав очередную смену, Максим собирался заехать на студию к Эрику, но тот опередил его, написав, что ждет дома. Возможно, Серёжа куда-то уехал — времени наедине Максу с определенного момента стало не хватать, и Эрик мог это понимать, а значит ждал его не просто так. Настроившись на горяченькое и едва попрощавшись со скучающими Алиной и Артуром, Макс поспешил домой.

Увы, Серёжа никуда не уехал. Сидел на кухне, обнимая дымящуюся чашку с кофе.

— Ну? — спросил Макс, не желая тянуть кота за хвост.

— Баранки гну, — отозвался Серёжа, — садись, дело есть.

Выплывший откуда-то из комнаты Эрик, поцеловал его в щеку, и подтолкнул к табуретке, чтобы он сел.

— Вот, — перед Максимом на столе появилась толстая пачка денег. — Теперь это твое, можешь вернуть Владу.

— В смысле? — округлил глаза Макс. — Откуда? Я не буду брать у вас деньги, какая разница, кому я буду должен, идите нахуй с такими шуточками, — он попытался встать, но Серёжа крепко схватил за руку, удерживая на месте.

— Эрик, скажи ему, — попросил Серёжа.

— Ребята из группы хотят, чтобы ты играл с нами, у тебя будет работа, не переживай.

— А деньги, блять, чьи? — не сдавался Максим. — Тоже ребята дали? Из одного рабства в другое?

— Половина — мои накопления. Ты же знаешь, я не особо тратил то, что зарабатывал.

— Но они же твои! — возмутился Максим.

— Тебе они нужнее.

— Хорошо, а остальное откуда?

— Я квартиру продал, — признался Трущёв, виновато отводя взгляд.

— Ты охуел, блять? Кто тебя просил? — Максим взорвался. — Я не возьму от тебя ничего. Нахуй мне твои деньги? Спросить у меня заранее нельзя было?

— Ты бы всё равно отказался, — Серёжа пожал плечами. — Квартиру уже не вернуть, если не возьмешь ты, я сам отнесу Владу.

— Вот дебил, блять, — протянул Макс, накрывая голову руками. — У тебя же и так проблемы на работе?

— Не пропаду, не переживай. Не одно, так другое выгорит.

— Пиздец. А жить ты где будешь?

— Пока у нас, всё равно он почти всё время здесь находится, — Эрик приобнял Макса за плечи. — Не злись, Мась. Так будет лучше. У Влада ты никогда не накопил бы нужную сумму. Никто не должен там работать против своей воли.

— Отлично! Вы всё решили за моей спиной! Идите нахуй! — оттолкнув Эрика, Максим выскочил из кухни только потому, что разукрасить их лица было не самым лучшим вариантом, хоть и самым желанным.

Макс злился. Не злиться в его ситуации было сложно. Да что там, сложно — практически невозможно. Он привык к самостоятельности, привык к тому, что всё в своей жизни решал сам — плохо или хорошо, но сам. Даже то, что он оказался в борделе, было его осознанным и взвешенным шагом, и только он мог решать, перезанимать ли деньги, чтобы покрыть очередной долг.

С другой стороны, Максим мог назло Серёже и Эрику не уходить от Влада — пусть они с ним расплачиваются, раз так хотят, а он будет трудиться в поте лица (и не только), чтобы вернуть долг уже Трущёву. Пусть знают, что с Максимом шутки плохи, что он сам себе хозяин, и будет делать только то, чего сам пожелает.

Эрик подошел неслышно, сел на диван рядом, устроил подбородок на плече. Максим не шевелился. Смотрел уперто в след от стакана на журнальном столике, будто в нем крылись ответы на все вопросы мироздания.

— Мась, прости, — краем глаза Максим видел лицо парня, больше походящее на кота из Шрека, но никак не реагировал. — Если бы мы сказали тебе заранее, ты бы отказался.

— Вот именно! Вы знали, что я откажусь, и всё равно сделали это! Я не хочу быть всю жизнь перед вами в долгу. Особенно перед ним, — Макс кивнул в сторону кухни. — Нельзя навязывать людям свои, блять, благородные поступки.

— Ну Ма-а-ась, — протянул Эрик, — ты же понимаешь, что так будет лучше.

— Делайте, что хотите, я не брошу работу, — Максим картинно отвернулся, потому что смотреть на виноватое личико Эрика было выше его сил — так и поддаться на уговоры не долго. — Может, мне нравится?

— Не пизди, пожалуйста. Видел я, как тебе нравится, — Эрик щекотно ткнулся носом в шею.

— Если ты против, чтобы я жил здесь, я могу снять квартиру, — вошедший Серёжа подключился к разговору. — Просто подумал, какая разница.

— Пф, — Макс закатил глаза — неужели Трущёв считал, что совместное проживание — именно то, из-за чего злится Максим? — Похуй, вы всё и так решили.

— Это значит да?

— Да, — сдался Макс — всё равно этот бой был проигран, — только я вам нихуя не верну в ближайшие лет десять. Или вообще никогда. Или только натурой.

— По рукам, — хохотнул Сергей, протягивая руку.

— Я не тебе предлагал, иди нахуй, — Макс отмахнулся от руки, но Серёжа хлопнул его по плечу, усаживаясь рядом с Эриком. Пришлось опять показательно надуться, только, кажется, все уже поняли, что над головой Максима развернулся белый флаг.

Здравый смысл победил. Выплатить долг и продолжать заниматься ненавистным делом было откровенно глупо. Максим хоть и не был от себя без ума, но все же любил как минимум настолько, чтобы не идти на идиотскую жертву кому-то назло. Да и не просил он никакой помощи, сами предложили, он вообще ни при чем. Если Серёжа готов продать квартиру ради помощи едва знакомому человеку, значит он сам дурак, и грех этим не воспользоваться.

Жизнь наладилась — это Максим мог сказать точно. Влад его уходу не противился, Анисимов был не таким ценным кадром, чтобы, получив свои деньги, упрашивать его остаться. Девочки, конечно, прощались со слезами на глазах, хотя Максим был уверен, что Софочка была рада опять стать единственной блондинкой в коллективе, а Алине просто что-то в глаз попало. Артур вздохнул, явно не без зависти, обнял и похлопал по плечу. Что его держало на работе — так и осталось загадкой. Дима, оторвавшись от телефона, хихикнул — вряд ли из-за Макса — и помахал рукой, приглашая как-нибудь в гости, когда у Антона получится взять отпуск. Женя предложил забрать котенка, которого он как-то приютил, но Максим отказался — в квартире и так уже было слишком тесно, чтобы заводить еще и кота.

— Если что, возвращайся, тебе тут всегда рады, — Влад, убрав деньги в сейф, присоединился к ребятам.

— Спасибо, не надо, — отсалютовал Максим и навсегда закрыл дверь, переворачивая самую мерзкую и, вместе с тем, странную и полную сюрпризов страницу своей жизни. Но важно было только одно — он обрел гораздо больше, чем потерял, а значит и жалеть было не о чем. Всё, что ни случается, всё к лучшему. Возможно, всё было не просто так.

***

— Если бы кто-нибудь мне сказал пару месяцев назад, что я буду скучать по сексу, я бы ему переебал, — Максим вздохнул, глядя в выделяющийся в темноте прямоугольник потолка. — Но у меня уже почти месяц секса не было, и да, я соскучился.

— У меня та же фигня, если тебе от этого станет легче, — ответил лежащий с другого края кровати Серёжа. — Вроде и есть с кем, и по ночам дома, а…

— А как тут потрахаешься, когда третий человек в постели, — подхватил Макс. — Не в студии же в туалете перепихиваться, Серёга нам за это пизды даст.

— Вы хоть в студии вдвоем, без меня, а я вас только в комплекте теперь вижу.

— Да заебали вы ныть, блять, — лежащий звездой посередине Эрик приподнялся на локтях и потянулся к Максу, развязно целуя в губы и прерывая поток страданий, а после, оставив Максима осмысливать внезапный поворот, и к замершему Трущёву. — Вам особое приглашение нужно?

— Эрик, ты же был против? — на всякий случай уточнил Максим, пока еще эмоции не взяли верх над разумом.

— Блять, Мась, мы живем вместе и будем жить так еще хуй знает сколько, — оторвавшись от губ Серёжи, повернулся Эрик, — и всё равно придет момент, когда мы сделаем это. Вы сделаете это. Вопрос: нахуя мучиться?

Максим перевел взгляд на Серёжу. В полумраке был виден лишь его силуэт, да блестящие глаза, не выражающие понятных Максу эмоций. Нет, он не ждал разрешения или одобрения, но делать первый шаг почему-то не хотелось. Судя по тому, что глаза Серёжи светились в одной точке, он тоже не шевелился и чего-то ждал.

— Да блять, потрахайтесь уже и успокойтесь, вижу же, что хотите.

— Нет, ничего подобного, — Серёжа с Максом заговорили одновременно.

— Я не буду злиться или ревновать, я вам доверяю, — Эрик вздохнул и привычно сел посередине. — Раньше не очень доверял, боялся, что оба бросите меня, а теперь вижу, что зря. Я люблю вас, вы любите меня. Будет справедливо, если и вы… Ну, сами понимаете. Всё в порядке, правда. Так будет лучше.

Эрик был прав, хоть признать это было сложно. То, что их тянуло друг к другу, было очевидно с самой первой встречи, только то одно, то другое вставало на пути. Макс не мог довериться человеку, который мог купить ночь с ним, видел во всем подвох, считал, что все это неправильно и невозможно. Да и Эрик с самого начала подливал масла в огонь, говоря про Трущёва не самые приятные вещи — очевидно, из ревности, но тогда Максим этого не знал. Он был уверен, что Серёжа возьмет то, что ему хочется, и втопчет в грязь, но время убедило в обратном. Макс смотрел, как развивались отношения Серёжи с Эриком, с каким трепетом и заботой мужчина относился к парню, как пытался сгладить углы и сделать совместное проживание комфортным в первую очередь психологически, как пытался помочь всем и каждому, часто в ущерб себе, и понимал, что Серёжа и правда был хорошим человеком, и знакомство они начали с неправильной ноты.

Да и насчет напряжения между ними Эрик не ошибался — Макс всё чаще вспоминал о той самой ночи. Если бы не Эрик, оттаяв к Сереже, он бы без раздумий повторно залез в его штаны. Но Эрик был, и чувства к нему были сильнее, чем простое, хоть и сильное физическое влечение. А Эрик, как оказалось, всё видел, и видел не только со стороны Максима — наверняка, не он один страдал от желания, но был скован страхом обидеть парня.

И вот, им дали зеленый свет, но ни один не сдвинулся с места.

— Пойду покурю, — Эрик тряхнул головой, выбираясь из постели. — Не ждите.

Максим проводил его взглядом. Напряжение, повисшее в воздухе, оседало на коже тяжелыми каплями влаги. Вариант позорно сбежать с поля боя казался единственным спасением.

— Подожди, я с тобой, — окликнул он Шутова, приподнявшись.

— У меня всего одна, иди нахуй, — отозвался тот, а рука Серёжи обхватила запястье, удерживая на месте.

Макс рухнул на подушки, слегка не рассчитав траекторию, и оказался слишком близко к Трущёву. Катастрофически близко. Отсюда было хорошо видно, что он лежит, подперев голову согнутой в локте рукой, и смотрит на Максима сверху вниз голодным взглядом.

— Если ты не хочешь, мы закроем эту тему. Объясним Эрику, — предложил Серёжа.

— А ты хочешь? — Максим сглотнул. О своих чувствах и желаниях по отношению к друг другу они говорили в первый раз.

— Ты знаешь ответ на этот вопрос. Всегда знал.

— Но любишь Эрика.

— Как и ты. Одно другому не мешает, — хмыкнул Серёжа. — Тем более, он не против. И я не против. А ты?

— Честно? — задумался Максим на мгновенье, пытаясь нащупать в себе что-то, что остановит его, но, к сожалению — или к счастью? — не нашел. — Я тоже, — и приподнял голову, пытаясь в темноте поймать губами чужие губы.

В конце концов, он не святой, чтобы до последнего бороться за чистоту их с Эриком отношений, когда самому Эрику эта чистота была не принципиальна. Последняя стена пала. Что ж, он всего лишь человек, подверженный желаниям. Совершенно не железный.

Серёжа на поцелуй ответил охотно, тут же запуская прохладную руку под растянутую майку. Макс напрягся, пытаясь не потерять голову, удержать себя на плаву, и ему это даже удалось, несмотря на массу новых ощущений, но только до тех пор, пока он не почувствовал на себе еще одну пару рук. Эрик вернулся неслышно — или Макс был слишком увлечен, чтобы разобрать тихие шаги. Его реакции Максим все же немного опасался — возможно, Шутов устроил им проверку, которую они с грохотом провалили — но, когда тот без единого комментария забрался под одеяло, стягивая с Макса белье, выдохнул с облегчением. Всё и правда было в порядке.

Руки, губы, дыхание — всё смешалось. Мысли, все как одна, вылетели из головы, позволяя Максу просто наслаждаться происходящим, не думая о том, что он делает и как. И что делают с ним. Знакомые тонкие пальцы скользили по коже, сменяясь немного шершавыми, язык Эрика рисовал узоры на разгоряченном теле, и отчаянно не хватало воздуха.

Дышать стало гораздо труднее, когда губы Шутова плотным кольцом обхватили давно жаждущую ласки плоть. Вплетая пальцы в кудрявые волосы, Макс пытался хоть как-то контролировать процесс, чтобы не спустить позорно быстро, но длительное воздержание и непревзойденные навыки Эрика не оставили ему ни единого шанса.

Пока Макс изливался в рот парня, Серёжа продолжал ласкать его тело, выцеловывая шею и ловя каждый стон, делая ощущения еще острее. Довольный, словно объевшийся сметаны кот, Эрик переместился повыше, тут же целуя Макса и проникая в рот языком, на котором можно было легко распознать знакомый солоноватый привкус. Серёжа перехватил его губы, привлекая парня к себе и давая Максу минутку, чтобы прийти в себя, но мысль, что Серёжа сейчас пробует его сперму на вкус, вновь прошибла волной возбуждения.

Он вылез из-под Эрика, оказавшись между ним и Серёжей. Все еще пребывая в послеоргазменном дурмане, с припухшими губами и прилипшими к влажному лбу прядями, он спустился вниз, оставляя короткие поцелуи на голом торсе Эрика и беззастенчиво поддел резинку белья Трущёва. С самого первого дня их знакомства Сергей настойчиво намекал, чего он хочет от Макса, и вот, час исполнения желаний пробил. Осторожно потянув боксеры вниз, Максим высвободил налитый, упругий член, облизнул пересохшие губы и медленно, будто примеряясь, насадился на ствол. Серёжа охнул, а чья-то рука — скорее всего, Эрика, коснулась его затылка, цепляя за волосы, но не оттягивая, а скорее наоборот, помогая заглотить глубже.

Максим старался, мысленно соревнуясь с Эриком. Не хотелось упасть в грязь лицом, но, судя по стонам, доносящимся до слуха, с задачей он справлялся отлично. Все-таки, что ни говори, но учеником он был отличным.

— Мась, — выдохнул Эрик, толкаясь пахом ему в плечо, совершенно однозначно давая понять, что ему тоже хочется принять участие в этом празднике жизни.

Выпустив с громким хлюпаньем член Серёжи изо рта, Макс приподнялся на локте и перевернулся на живот, чтобы иметь доступ и к Эрику, который успел полностью раздеться наверняка еще до того, как залез в постель. С ним выпендриваться и демонстрировать навыки нужды не было, они оба знали, на что способен каждый. Максим коснулся кончиком языка набухшей головки, сперва погружая в рот только ее и слегка посасывая, и, лишь когда парень нетерпеливо толкнулся, пропустил его член глубже, наращивая темп и пуская в дело руки.

Серёжу оставлять без внимания не хотелось, поэтому Макс подтянул Эрика ближе, так, чтобы можно было одновременно удовлетворить обоих, и с энтузиазмом приступил к новому для себя опыту.

— Блять, Максим, — прохрипел Серёжа приглушенно — возможно, его губы все еще терзал ненасытный Эрик.

Макс довольно улыбнулся, проходясь языком по всей длине до самого основания и возвращаясь обратно, очерчивая набухшие вены и играя с сочащейся смазкой головкой, плавно переходя на член Эрика и проделывая с ним те же манипуляции.

Язык начал болеть от напряженной работы, но Эрик подоспел вовремя, пока удовольствие не успело превратиться в пытку — потянул Макса наверх, благодарно целуя и укладывая на подушки, чтобы перебраться на Серёжу и насадиться на мокрый после рта Максима член.

Макс, хоть и получил разрядку, и устал, но все равно почувствовал себя лишним, наблюдая, как темный силуэт Эрика ритмично движется в паре десятков сантиметров от него. Протянул руку, чтобы хоть так стать соучастником феерии, но парень неожиданно переплел их пальцы, переползая на Максима и укладываясь сверху, жадно целуя.

— Серёж, — протянул он, прерываясь на мгновение, и мужчина сразу поднялся, пристраиваясь к тому сзади.

Эрик заскулил, кусая губы. Просунул руку между прижатыми к друг другу мокрыми телами, обхватил оба члена, пытаясь двигать рукой в заданном Серёжей темпе, но сбился, и Макс моментально пришел на помощь, накрывая его руку своей.

Второй раз Макс достиг пика сразу после того, как Серёжа зарычал и, пару раз остервенело толкнувшись, застыл над Эриком. Тот тоже дал себе волю и, кусая Макса в плечо, излился на и без того уже мокрый живот.

Тело казалось ватным, парящим в невесомости. Словно в полусне Макс слышал, как возился Серёжа, чувствовал, как буквально соскользнул с него Эрик, даже взял из его рук чью-то футболку, чтобы обтереться, но на большее сил у него не было.

— Надо бы в душ, — пробормотал Серёжа, тем не менее укладываясь рядом.

— Похуй, — отозвался Эрик с другой стороны.

— И постель поменять.

— Завтра, — Максим нашел в себе силы ответить.

— Это было охуенно, — мурлыкнул Эрик, потираясь носом о плечо Макса.

— Можем повторить, — то ли спросил, то ли предложил он, чувствуя, что проваливается в сон.

— Обязательно, — Серёжа перекинул через него руку. — Мы обязательно это повторим.

— Повторим, — согласился Эрик и, кажется, еще что-то добавил, но Максим уже спал.

Наконец-то полностью счастливый.


End file.
